Снежная королева
by lily velikanova
Summary: Розали и Эммета ничто не разлучит и их любовь непобедима? А что если Роуз поставят перед выбором и она не сможет выбрать любимого? POV Розали. Период действия: медовый месяц Беллы и Эдварда
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Обманы**

С глухим щелчком дверь отворилась. Я протянула руку к выключателю. Мягкий оранжево-лимонный свет ламп осветил комнату, которую я делила с Эмметом уже много лет. Конечно, не было особой необходимости включать свет – я прекрасно видела в темноте, но я привыкла. С самого начала моей бессмертной жизни я старалась максимально приблизить ее к своему утерянному навсегда человеческому существованию.

Я сделала шаг и мои ноги утонули в мягком ковре, но я не почувствовала его мягкости и теплоты, как не чувствовала ничего последние несколько десятилетий.

Я прошла по комнате, заново обставленной прошлой весной, после возвращения из очередного медового месяца с Эмметом. Воспоминание о том, с какой любовью я подбирала обои, обивку мебели, комбинировала цвета, искала забавные безделушки в маленьких винтажных магазинчиках по всему миру для этой самой комнаты, вызвали на моем лице грустную полуулыбку. Сейчас эта милая сердцу обстановка, как и весь этот дом стали для меня тюрьмой.

Обернувшись к зеркалу у противоположной стены, я осторожно вынула шпильки из уложенных в корону волос и светлые локоны с тихим шелестом легли мне на плечи. Я спустила с плеч узенькие бретельки праздничного платья. Мягко скользнув по мраморному телу, серебристая ткань облачком легла у ног.

Я пристально разглядывала свое отражение, хотя знала наверняка, что ничего нового там не увижу. Ослепительной белизны и идеальных пропорций тело, беззащитные, слегка выступающие ключицы, водопад шелковистых белокурых волос и лицо… Поистине прекраснейшее лицо с тонкими, благородными чертами. Лицо, за которое меня ненавидят женщины и боготворят мужчины. Лицо, за обладание которым я расплачиваюсь уже много-много лет.

Я невесело усмехнулась… Вечно прекрасная, вечно молодая, вечно холодная и, несмотря ни на что, вечно одинокая.

Я взяла расческу и принялась бездумно водить ею по волосам. Прокручивая в голове события сегодняшнего дня, я почувствовала, как отчаяние с новой силой охватывает меня. Эдвард и Белла сейчас уже должно быть в аэропорту. Наверняка, не могут наглядеться друг на друга и упиваются осознанием того, что отныне они действительно одно целое. Их любовь почти осязаема. Боже, как они смотрят друг на друга! Эта дикая смесь из нетерпения, обожания и едва сдерживаемой страсти буквально искрится в их обращенных друг на друга взглядах.

В моем сознании одна за другой мелькали сцены сегодняшней свадьбы. Белла была так очаровательна: нежная, трепетная, искренняя в своих порывах, застенчивая, но при этом удивительно величественная и такая… такая живая! Самая прекрасная невеста, которую я когда-либо видела.

Меня просто выворачивало наизнанку от зависти к ней. От зависти и едва контролируемого гнева, свирепой ярости… Мне хотелось схватить ее и увезти далеко-далеко и заставить ее понять. Понять, как много она теряет, как больно ей будет впоследствии… Сегодня, я почти ненавидела ее. Почти. Потому что при всей гамме испытываемых мною чувств, я не могла не любить ее. Она стала такой же частью моей семьи как Джаспер, Эллис, Эдвард и Эммет.

С невольно сорвавшимся с губ стоном, я закрыла глаза. Боже, Эммет… Самое дорогое для меня существо в целом мире, которого я заставляю страдать и мучиться вместе со мной.

Вот уже несколько месяцев я чувствую, как осторожен он в общении со мной. Как старается ничем не обидеть меня, никоим образом не напомнить о том, чего я так отчаянно желаю. И как он следит за мной, стараясь, чтобы я не замечала этого…

Я знаю, что он ждет, что я вот-вот сорвусь. И боится, что не сможет защитить меня.

Я отошла от зеркала и достала из шкафа длинную белую футболку Эммета. Натягивая ее через голову, я уловила тонкий аромат, исходящий от нее, и мои губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Несмотря на заявление, что запах чересчур женственный, Эммет все-таки пользовался одеколоном, который я подарила ему на Рождество. Не знаю почему, но эта простая и такая обыденная мысль внезапно прогнала отчаяние, безраздельно владеющее мною последние несколько часов.

Я прошла по комнате и опустилась на ковер перед огромной, занимавшей почти всю стену, плазменной панелью, приобретенной Эмметом всего пару недель назад. Хорошее кино – это как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно. Порывшись в коробке, я выбрала несколько дисков и задумчиво закусила губу решая, что же предпочесть. Психологический триллер? Романтическую комедию?

Погрузившись в размышления, я не заметила, как повернулась ручка, и вздрогнула, когда Эммет появился на пороге комнаты. Его внушительная фигура в элегантном белом смокинге, уже изрядно помятом, с расстегнутыми пуговицами и засунутой в карман бабочкой, заслонила весь дверной проем.

- Я потерял тебя, - его голос прозвучал мягко, но несколько испуганно.

- Ну, вот она я, здесь, целая и невредимая, - мне показалось, что мой ответ прозвучал излишне резко, и я досадливо поморщилась.

Эммет не подал вида, что его задел мой грубоватый ответ. Вместо этого, он задумчиво провел по своим коротко остриженным волосам и ласково произнес:

- Ты была такая тихая сегодня. Чересчур тихая и такая прекрасная, что у меня перехватывало дыхание, каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя.

Я пожала плечами, но ничего не ответила. Молчание становилось гнетущим. Тихо вздохнув, Эммет вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

- Роуз, что с нами происходит? Ты больше не доверяешь мне? Больше не любишь меня? – спросил он с болью в голосе.

- Нет, Эммет… Что ты, конечно, нет… Я просто… - я не могла найти подходящих слов, чтобы объяснить ему, что я чувствую и опустив голову, замолчала.

В одно мгновение он оказался рядом, уже без пиджака, с закатанными до локтей рукавами рубашки, и опустился на ковер рядом со мной. Он не двигался и просто смотрел на меня. Я взглянула ему в лицо – его черты были так чудесно вылеплены природой. Золотистые глаза на этот раз не сверкали насмешкой и нетерпением, как это бывало обычно. Его рот был мягким и грустным. Он выглядел таким же несчастным, как и я сама. Таким же уставшим, как и я. Насколько вампиры вообще могли выглядеть уставшими.

Не выдержав его пристального взгляда и этой оглушающей тишины, я подняла руку и прикоснулась ладошкой к его щеке, затем, с невольной лаской скользнула кончиками пальцев по высоким скулам, прямому носу, бровям… Указательный палец добрался до его полных губ, и Эммет, усмехнувшись, слегка прикусил его. Я прямо встретила его взгляд. Его глубокие, сверкающие глаза выражали бесконечную нежность, преданность и любовь, но при этом, я знала, в случае необходимости, Эммет будет жестким. Жестким даже со мной.

- Котик, таким чисто женским способом ты пытаешься отвлечь меня? – прервал он затянувшееся молчание. Хотя он старался, чтобы голос звучал насмешливо, я уловила в его голосе тревожные нотки.

Черт, невесело подумала я, раньше это всегда работало… Что-то в последнее время, Эммет стал чересчур проницательным. А может быть, он всегда был таким, а это я не замечала очевидного?

Он отнял мою руку от своего лица, бегло глянул на бескровные дрожащие пальчики с идеальным маникюром на коротких ногтях и мягко сжал их в своей руке. А потом вдруг, поднес их к губам и нежно поцеловал каждый в отдельности. У меня защемило в груди от этого милого и такого нежного жеста.

- Роуз, не молчи, прошу тебя. Расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит, – пробормотал он, гладя мою ладонь. Я отвернулась и уставилась невидящим взглядом в окно. – Боже, ты же знаешь, я сделаю все, буквально все для тебя, только скажи мне, попроси меня…

Его глаза, не отрываясь, продолжали наблюдать за мной. Я подумала, что он сейчас очень жалеет, что у него нет таланта Эдварда. Он смотрел так, словно хотел проникнуть в глубины моего мозга. Прочесть все мои мысли. И мне вдруг показалось, что ему это действительно удается.

- Я… Ох, Эммет, это просто приступ меланхолии, - хрипло шепнула я. Потом вдохнула в легкие воздух, будто всхлипнув. – Платье, букет, кольца… Ты же знаешь, какой сентиментальной я становлюсь, когда дело касается свадеб и всего, что с ними связано. И Белла… Белла была так очаровательна сегодня, правда? И свадьба была замечательная. Все-таки, Эллис потрясающий организатор. Не понимаю только, как Эдвард позволил этому квилетскому псу прийти и испортить праздник… - Я тараторила без умолку, изо всех сил стараясь придать своему голосу достаточную веселость и легкомысленность, чтобы замаскировать разъедающую меня изнутри боль.

- Брось, Роуз! Джейкоб ничуть не испортил праздник, он лишь добавил ему необходимую долю пикантности. Что до меня, то я бы с удовольствием немножко размялся, если бы дело дошло до схватки, - он скорчил воинственную рожицу, и я не смогла сдержать смех, глядя на него.

Я постаралась взять себя в руки, судорожно глотнула воздух и выпрямила спину. И чуть отодвинулась от него. Сейчас мне было необходимо это, пусть небольшое расстояние, - необходимо как в физическом, так и в моральном плане. Я не могла лгать, глядя ему в глаза.

- Кто бы сомневался! Я прямо вижу, как тебе хочется посоревноваться в физической мощи с любым живым существом в радиусе ста километров, - стараясь изобразить веселость, сказала я и вновь попыталась улыбнуться.

Похоже, Эммета удовлетворил мой смех, потому что он перестал хмуриться и, словно поняв, что критический момент миновал, беззаботно спросил:

- Кажется, ты собиралась смотреть видео? – он быстро пробежал глазами по вытянутым из коробки дискам. – Только не говори, что ты выбрала эту сопливую любовную историю. Мы, кажется, видели ее уже раз 20! Ну же, Роуз, давай посмотрим что-нибудь более… ммм… захватывающее. Как насчет какого-нибудь крутого боевика?

Я беспечно пожала плечами, и он ликующе воскликнул:

- Что ж, давай насладимся борьбой хотя бы на экране.

Эммет удобно устроился на подушках, которые я скинула с постели на пол, и, притянув меня к себе, погрузился в просмотр фильма.

Рассвет уже забрезжил на горизонте, когда мы досмотрели третью, и к счастью последнюю, часть выбранного Эмметом боевика. Удивительно, но напряжение фильма так захватило меня, что я напрочь забыла о своих переживаниях и сейчас, пытаясь подняться с ковра, я чувствовала себя… спокойно и даже умиротворенно. Я встала и, нажав кнопку на проигрывателе, вытащила диск, а потом обернулась к Эммету.

Он лениво разглядывал меня и его глаза скользили вверх по моему телу, пока не встретились с моим взглядом.

- Ну, чем мы сейчас займемся? – хрипло протянул он, и я увидела как потемнели его глаза.

Я сглотнула и попыталась придумать что-нибудь, чтобы остановить то, что начинало возникать между ними. Сейчас у меня не было времени на любовные игры с Эмметом, но я знала, что стоит ему только прикоснуться ко мне, и мои разум и тело перестанут мне подчиняться. Поэтому, я отошла в другой конец комнаты и сказала недовольным голосом:

- Я собираюсь поехать в Сиэтл и совершить налет на местные магазины. Трудно сказать, есть ли там хоть что-нибудь нормального качества, но мне просто не в чем ходить, ты же знаешь! – Я капризно надула губы и продолжила. – А если ты все еще собираешься отвезти меня в отпуск в Париж, мне просто необходим шоппинг. Я вообще подумывала о том, чтобы съездить за покупками в Нью-Йорк…

Эммет поморщился.

- Ты, надеюсь, не обидишься, если я не буду сопровождать тебя в этом твоем шоппинг-забеге? Хождение по магазинам – это не самое мое любимое занятие.

От радости у меня перехватило дыхание, но я постаралась скрыть от Эммета облегчение, охватившее меня от его слов.

- Я не обижусь. Мне тоже не очень-то хочется, чтобы ты ныл мне над ухом и просил поторапливаться. Лучше я устрою тебе показ обновок вечером, когда вернусь, – как не старалась, но я не смогла скрыть своей нервозности.

Эммет пристально посмотрел на меня.

- С нетерпением буду ждать вечера, - тихо сказал он. – И Роуз… Возьми с собой Элис. Она с радостью составит тебе компанию.

Черт! Компания Элис нужна мне сегодня в последнюю очередь. Но я согласно кивнула.

- Хорошо, я спрошу у нее.

Я подошла к противоположной от окна стене комнаты и нажала на кнопку. С мягким жужжанием стена отъехала в сторону, открыв моему взгляду святая-святых – мою необъятных размеров гардеробную.

Я прошла внутрь и любовно огляделась вокруг. Даааа… Такой набор одежды сделает честь любому журналу мод. Я трепетно провела рукой по рядам вешалок, на которых были развешаны шикарные вечерние платья и легкие сарафаны, теплые пальто и осенние пиджаки, классические рубашки и туники с забавными рисунками, на полках ровными стопками были сложены джинсы и футболки, вязаные свитера и трикотажные кофты… Другая стена была заставлена обувью: всевозможной расцветки, на каблуках и без каблуков туфлями и сапогами, босоножками и кроссовками. Все было разложено и расставлено в образцовом порядке. Это было мое царство. Здесь я чувствовала себя просто прекрасно.

Мммм… Но сегодня мне нужно что-то простое и неброское, что-то незаметное. Я достала с полки простые темно-синие джинсы и белую хлопковую футболку, сняла с вешалки любимый жакет Chanel. Поборов желание обуть туфли на каблуках я сунула ноги в ярко-красные лаковые балетки и подобрала к ним подходящую сумку.

Эммет все еще сидел на полу в той же позе и задумчиво глядел в окно, когда я уже полностью одетая вошла в комнату и остановилась у зеркала. Проведя щеткой по волосам, я заплела косу, вдела в уши маленькие золотые колечки, подаренные Эмметом на нашу годовщину, и нанесла на губы прозрачный блеск.

- Так ты возьмешь с собой Элис? – раздался протяжный баритон прямо у меня над ухом.

- Да, я зайду к ней, - я быстро повернулась и подставила Эммету щеку для поцелуя. Но когда он потянулся к моим губам, я моментально отстранилась. – Эм, ну я уже губы накрасила, прекрати!

Но он, казалось, не слышал меня. Он только еще ниже склонил голову. Я явственно почувствовала, как стало громче его дыхание, заметила, как потемнели его глаза. А потом все произошло так неожиданно, что я не успела ничего предпринять. Он сжал мои плечи и, не слушая моих протестов, впился в мои губы. Этот поцелуй был особенным, не похожим ни на что, что было у нас раньше. Эммет целовал меня исступленно, почти не контролируя себя, и я ответила ему тем же. Не знаю, сколько времени мы так простояли, прижавшись к друг другу и деля этот удивительный поцелуй, но когда он наконец отстранился от меня, мы оба выглядели смущенными и ошеломленными этой внезапной вспышкой страсти.

- Я люблю тебя, Розали Хейл, - хрипло и ласково пробормотал он, уткнувшись в сгиб моей шеи.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Эммет Каллен, - прошептала я и в следующее мгновение уже захлопнула за собой дверь в комнату и без сил привалилась к ней с обратной стороны. В горле стоял горький ком. Ложь Эммету вызывала во мне почти физическую боль. Глубоко вздохнув в инстинктивном порыве успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, я стала обдумывать, как мне скрыться от Элис.

Я прошла по коридору в другую часть дома и не успела постучаться, как дверь распахнулась, и Элис выпорхнула из комнаты, чмокнув меня в щеку.

- Роуз, я бы очень-очень хотела поехать с тобой в Сиэтл, но, к сожалению, я обещала Эсме помочь ей с домиком для молодоженов, - она весело хихикнула и наклонившись к моему уху прошептала. – У них все просто замечательно! Правда Эдвард как обычно все несколько преувеличивает, но Белла сможет его переубедить. – Она закатила глаза и снова рассмеялась. – Не зря мы положили в ее чемодан ту шелковую штучку! И знаешь, милая, Эдвард просил меня следить за Волтури… Так вот, они уже все знают о свадьбе. Не могу сказать, что они уж очень рады, но они определенно не будут нам докучать.

Элис была так возбуждена, так занята мыслями об Эдварде, Белле, доме, Волтури и Джаспере, что совершенно не обращала внимания на меня и мое состояние. Что ж, это было мне только на руку.

- Ладно, помогай Эсме, а я съезжу в Сиэтл. Поговорим, когда я вернусь, - и не дав ей возможности ответить мне что-либо я выбежала из дома.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Снежная королева**

Утро выдалось на удивление ясным, воздух был свеж и влажен и, казалось, что всю ночь шел дождь, хотя я знала точно, что это не так. Мой красный кабриолет с бешеной скоростью несся по шоссе. Я опустила верх, и ветер нещадно хлестал меня по щекам.

В каком-то безумном порыве, мне захотелось распустить волосы и накинуть длинный-длинный алый шарф на шею: тогда бы я была похожа на Айседору Дункан. Только вряд ли моя история закончилась бы так же печально, как и ее, даже если бы шарф по нелепой случайности обмотался вокруг спицы колеса…

Вскоре вдали показались высотки Сиэтла и я несколько сбросила скорость. Мне совсем не хотелось строить глазки полицейским, которые вполне могли остановить меня за двукратное превышение.

Как только я въехала в город, волнение охватило меня всю с ног до головы. Скоро, повторяла я про себя, очень скоро я увижу его.

Горя от нетерпения, я завернула на стоянку перед большим универмагом. Сегодня было воскресенье, и, несмотря на ранний час, вокруг сновала масса народу. Я нахмурилась и, выйдя из машины, быстрым шагом направилась внутрь.

Спустя каких-то десять минут я уже стояла возле кассы, толкая перед собой тележку, забитую самыми разными продуктами, игрушками, книгами и вещами. Молодая кассирша удивленно оглядела огромную гору моих покупок и улыбнулась:

- Надеюсь, мисс, вам помогут донести все это до машины.

- Это не проблема, - ответила я сухо. Меня раздражала медлительность этой девушки. В нетерпении я барабанила пальцами по кошельку. Наконец, она пробила все мои покупки, и я сунула ей в руки несколько крупных купюр.

Возле кассы уже столпились несколько работников универмага мужского пола, в явном желании помочь мне справится с огромными пакетами и сопроводить меня до машины. Я разумно рассудила, что мне не стоит отказываться от их помощи, и покорно позволила одному из них пойти со мной. Но как только все мои покупки были уложены на заднее сиденье BMW, я сразу же запрыгнула на водительское место и завела двигатель.

- Спасибо, - бросила я парню до того, как он успел спросить мое имя и телефон, и машина с ревом сорвалась с места.

Через пятнадцать минут я припарковала свой кабриолет возле большого белого здания, вокруг которого был разбит небольшой парк с детской площадкой. Я вышла из машины и взяла с заднего сидения два больших пакета. Но не успела я дойти до входа в здание, как на крыльце показалась пухлая низенькая женщина и с радостной улыбкой пошла мне на встречу.

- Мисс Розали! Мы так рады, что вы снова навестили нас! – ее голос звучал очень добро и искренне, и она раскрыла мне свои объятия. Уклониться от ее рук было невозможно, но я постаралась отстраниться так быстро, как это было возможно, чтобы женщина не почувствовала ледяное дыхание, исходящее от меня.

- Вы же знаете, Кэтрин, я очень люблю навещать вас, - сказала я тепло и указала на пакеты. – Я привезла вам подарки. Несколько сумок еще ждут меня в машине.

- Ох, деточка, ну зачем же ты… - На ее глазах показались слезы. – Вы просто ангел.

Я почувствовала себя ужасно неловко.

- Ну что вы, просто у меня есть возможность помочь вам, и я с радостью делаю это.

- Ну, пойдем же внутрь. Скоро все соберутся на завтрак.

Кэтрин, не взирая на мои протесты, забрала у меня один пакет, и мы поднялись по крыльцу в здание.

- Как Дэниэл? – внезапно севшим голосом спросила я.

- О, все в порядке! Он уже практически выздоровел и доктор разрешил ему вставать, так что ты увидишь его в столовой.

Я почувствовала, как в моем животе что-то сжалось и наполнилось приятной невесомостью. Всего через несколько минут я увижу его. Я хотела идти быстрее, быстрее, но не могла сделать этого на глазах у Кэтрин, и поэтому я покорно плелась за ней, в пол уха слушая ее возбужденное щебетание.

Наконец она распахнула передо мной большие двери, и мы очутились в просторной комнате, вдоль которой стояли длинные столы, накрытые к трапезе. Кэтрин забрала из моих рук второй пакет и, пройдя к дальней части комнаты, опустила свою ношу на небольшую тумбу.

- Зак, спустись вниз с мисс Розалии, и помоги ей с пакетами, - сказала Кэтрин долговязому подростку.

Я почувствовала, что мне совсем не хочется уходить отсюда даже на несколько минут, поэтому я вручила ключи Заку, у которого при взгляде на брелок округлились глаза и приоткрылся рот.

- Вау! – только и смог сказать он, выхватил у меня ключи и помчался вниз по лестнице.

В это самое время я услышала приближающийся шум, и в следующее мгновение гул детских голосов наполнил столовую. Совсем маленькие ребятишки, которые едва научились говорить, и уже более взрослые мальчики и девочки рассаживались по местам за накрытыми столами.

Я стояла как вкопанная, вглядываясь в лица каждого ребенка, и испытала острое разочарование, не найдя такое милое мне личико с ямочками на щечках. Я беспомощно посмотрела в сторону Кэтрин, которая отчитывала маленького сорванца, забравшегося на тумбу и уже запустившего руки в пакеты, привезенные мной, и в это самое мгновение комнату прорезал радостный визг, и, обернувшись, я увидела, как ко мне несется темноволосый мальчуган. Я инстинктивно раскрыла руки и через мгновение прижала моего Дэниэла к груди.

Я старалась контролировать силу своих объятий и держать мальчика на некотором расстоянии от своего тела, но он, к счастью одетый из-за недавней болезни в теплый свитер и штанишки, намертво вцепился своими маленькими пальчиками в мои плечи.

- Я так ждал тебя, Рози, так ждал, - всхлипнул он, и уткнулся макушкой в мое плечо.

- Я знаю, милый, - прошептала я. – Я тоже ждала нашей встречи.

Мое горло сжалось, и больше я не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Через несколько секунд раздалось деликатное покашливание, и я увидела приближающуюся к нам Кэтрин.

- Ну, хватит обниматься, мои дорогие. У вас еще будет для этого время, а сейчас давайте-ка садитесь за стол.

Я неохотно опустила Дэниэла на пол и любовно поправила на нем одежду.

- Ну же, солнышко, иди. Тебе нужно немножко подкрепиться, а потом мы проведем весь день вместе. Я привезла тебе подарок.

Я увидела, как губы мальчика расплылись в довольной улыбке, и почувствовала, как неизвестная доселе теплота рождается где-то в глубине моего сердца. Дэниэл развернулся и побежал к своему месту за столом.

Следующие несколько часов пролетели для меня как одно мгновение. После завтрака все направились в комнату для игр, где мы с Дэни рисовали и лепили из пластилина, и он рассказал мне о том, что с ним происходило в течение тех пяти дней, пока я не приезжала навестить его. После обеда, я проводила его в спальню, и воспитательница позволила мне прочитать малышам книжку. А потом, после полуденного сна, детям было разрешено выйти на улицу и поиграть на площадке перед интернатом.

К счастью для меня ясное утро сменилось пасмурным и душным днем, и я могла без всякой опасности находиться на улице рядом со всеми и не бояться ненароком ослепить кого-нибудь сиянием своей кожи в лучах солнца.

Дэниэл не отходил от меня не на шаг: мы вместе строили замок в песочнице, читали книжку про пиратов, просто болтали. При этом, как я ни старалась не прикасаться к нему, он сам, словно нарочно, постоянно дотрагивался до меня. И однажды, когда я в очередной раз отдернула руку, он внимательно посмотрел на меня и тихо сказал:

- Я знаю, у тебя есть секрет. Но ты не бойся, я никому ничего не расскажу. Не расскажу, что у тебя он есть. Твой секрет останется секретом для всех и для меня тоже.

Я вздохнула и рассеянно стала водить пальцем по песку, выводя замысловатые рисунки. Боже мой, сколько секретов! У меня есть секрет от каждого дорогого мне человека… От Эммета, Эсме, Карлайла и Элис я вынуждена скрывать существование Дэниэла… От него же, как и ото всех остальных смертных, я должна скрывать свою сущность… И есть еще один секрет, самый важный… Волтури ни в коем случае не должны узнать обо всем этом, иначе… Мне стало страшно. Я закрыла глаза, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

Дэниэл не говорил ни слова, вместо этого он протянул руку и стал гладить меня по голове. Я невольно усмехнулась: пятилетний мальчуган утешает меня, вампира. И тут я вспомнила о подарке.

- Дэни, ну почему же ты не напомнил мне про обещанный подарок?

- Кэтрин говорит, что это нескромно, - смущенно ответил он, и я увидела как загорелись его глаза в ожидании.

Я улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам. Дотянувшись до сумки, я вынула оттуда блестящий сверток и протянула стоявшему рядом со мной мальчику. Он осторожно присел рядом со мной на песок и взял подарок. Стараясь не повредить упаковку, Дэниэл аккуратно развернул подарок и взвизгнул от восторга.

- Костюм? Костюм Бэтмана? Ты запомнила, что я говорил тебе о Бэтмане? – от радости он захлопал в ладоши. – Я смогу одеть его на Хэллоуин! У меня никогда не было такого потрясающего костюма! О, Рози, ты просто чудо! – и с этими словами он бросился мне на шею и поцеловал в щеку.

Не успела я ничего предпринять, как он отскочил от меня и прижал ладошку к губам. Его глаза изумленно рассматривали меня.

- Дэниэл, я… - я не знала, что сказать.

- Ты холодная, - прошептал он. - Я всегда это чувствовал, но сейчас... Твоя щека… Я как будто поцеловал сосульку.

Он вновь приблизился ко мне и осторожно протянул руку к моему лицу.

- Это и есть твой секрет? Ты - Снежная Королева, как в сказке?

Я подумала, что согласиться с этим предположением будет сейчас самым разумным.

- Да, Дэниэл, это и есть мой секрет. Ты можешь пообещать мне, что сохранишь его? Никто, понимаешь, никто не должен узнать про меня, - я старалась, чтобы мой голос звучал уверенно и не дрожал.

Мальчик серьезно взглянул на меня и кивнул.

- Секрет, помнишь? Я никому не расскажу. Только теперь, когда я узнал твою тайну, ты не бросишь меня? Не перестанешь приезжать? – Его губы задрожали, и я заметила, как его глаза наполнились влагой. – Я люблю тебя, Рози. Люблю тебя, Снежная Королева.

Что-то оборвалось у меня внутри. В горле полыхнуло пламя, но не от жажды, нет… Мне хотелось плакать. В одно мгновение я притянула Дэниэла к себе и крепко сжала в объятиях. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем мы смогли оторваться друг от друга. Нежно проведя рукой по его волосам, я тихонько сказала:

- Я приеду снова. И снова. И снова. До тех пор, пока ты захочешь, чтобы я приезжала.

Малыш вздохнул с облегчением.

Какое-то время мы сидели молча. Дэниэл вертел в руках маску Бэтмана и любовно разглаживал складки на черном плаще. Я думала о том, что только что случилось, о том, что он узнал обо мне. Мне вновь стало страшно. Но я испугалась не за себя. Мне было страшно за него.

- Ты не будешь против, если я покажу подарок Кайлу и Доминику? – он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

- Ну конечно ты можешь показать им костюм, Дэниэл.

Он благодарно взглянул на меня и, улыбнувшись, поднялся на ноги:

- Я быстро.

Я смотрела, как он повернулся и побежал к карусели, на которой катались его друзья. Вскоре я услышала восторженные крики и радостный смех. Я поднялась на ноги и отряхнула песок с джинсов. В это самое мгновение я услышала до боли знакомую мелодию. Я потянулась к сумке и, вынув телефон, взглянула на дисплей. Эммет. Ну конечно, это Эммет. Несколько секунд я раздумывала, как поступить, а потом просто запихнула телефон поглубже в сумку.

Движение где-то рядом заставило меня поспешно обернуться. В нескольких метрах от меня стояла Кэтрин.

- Мисс Розали, мы еще не поблагодарили вас за все те замечательные подарки, которые вы сегодня привезли, - сказала она улыбаясь. - Вы видели, как рады были дети? Вы словно Санта Клаус, который приходит к нам каждую неделю. Не знаю даже, как благодарить вас.

- Ой, это такая мелочь, Кэтрин, - я покачала головой. – Я люблю детей, и мне доставляет невыразимую радость делать что-то для них.

- Я заметила, дорогая, я заметила, - ее глаза увлажнились, и она продолжила, незаметно переходя на ты. - Ты такая красивая, такая юная, но у тебя большое сердце, деточка. В будущем, ты станешь прекрасной матерью. Пока еще ты слишком молода, но в тебе уже чувствуется материнское начало.

Я судорожно выдохнула и обхватила себя руками, в жалкой попытке оградить себя от этих слов. Бесполезно. Слова Кэтрин эхом отдавались в моей голове, уже пробив брешь в моей обороне и причиняя невыносимую боль. Те воспоминания и мысли, которые я так решительно заперла где-то далеко в своей памяти, вновь обрушились на меня как снежная лавина.

- Мои слова расстроили тебя, девочка? – растеряно спросила женщина, испуганно глядя на меня.

- Нет, все в порядке, - я нашла в себе силы убедить ее, что со мной все в порядке, и попыталась совладать со своими эмоциями. – Просто ваши слова растрогали меня, вот и все.

Боже мой! Я чувствовала, как во мне проснулась боль старых переживаний. Всего лишь пары фраз достаточно для того, чтобы я снова полностью погрузилась в пучину отчаяния, вызванного невозможностью для меня когда-либо стать матерью. И с каждый разом, с каждым напоминанием, эта боль становится все сильнее.

- Социальная служба уже давно занимается вопросом усыновления Дэниэла, - тихо сказала Кэтрин, прерывая поток моих мыслей.

Мне показалось, что меня только что ударили. Или я умерла? Я замерла, широко раскрыв глаза и перестав дышать, судорожно вцепившись в свою сумку, тщетно стараясь сохранить спокойствие.

Я увидела, с каким сочувствием Кэтрин смотрит на меня, и почувствовала, как меня охватывает дикая паника. Посмотрев в сторону детей, резвящихся на карусели, женщина продолжила:

- Вчера к нам приходила молодая семья… Они уже оформляют документы об усыновлении, – она с участием смотрела в мое потрясенное лицо. – Мне очень жаль, Розали. Но для Дэниэла так будет лучше, у него будет настоящая семья.

Сумка выпала из моих ослабевших пальцев и я с трудом отступила назад, чувствуя, как дрожат мои ноги. Почему? Ну почему у меня хватило глупости думать, что на этот раз мне улыбнулось счастье. В конце концов, жизнь уже достаточно ясно дала мне понять, что у нее не осталось подарков для меня. На протяжении последних недель я ждала, ждала, что что-то случиться. Что-то, что не позволит мне быть рядом с Дэниэлом. Так почему же я почувствовала, как все заледенело у меня внутри, как больно сжалось сердце, так что перехватило дыхание и мне пришлось без сил опуститься на скамейку.

- Когда? – прошептала я. – Когда они заберут его?

- Через несколько недель.

Несколько недель. У меня осталось всего несколько недель. Я повторяла эту фразу про себя снова и снова и с каждым разом боль в груди становилась все сильнее. Я уже не слышала ничего вокруг. Пробормотав слова извинения Кэтрин, я подняла с земли сумку и пошла прочь. Прочь отсюда, от этой боли, от этого разочарования. Я так старалась спастись, но не смогла, не смогла! А теперь я вернулась к тому же, с чего начала по глупости, по слабости, и теперь душевная боль терзала все мое существо с удвоенной силой…

Не знаю, как я дошла до стоянки, но в следующее мгновение, я уже прижалась спиной к дверце своей машины. От отчаяния у меня подкосились ноги и, закрыв лицо ладонями, я начала оседать на землю.

Озабоченный голос Дэниэла вернул меня к действительности. Я открыла глаза и увидела, что он сидит на корточках и с тревогой смотрит на меня.

- Рози, кто тебя обидел? Это я? Я? – обеспокоено спросил он. - Прости, что я так надолго оставил тебя одну там, в песочнице, - отчаяние Дэниэла было так искренне, что я постаралась взять себя в руки.

- Нет, солнышко, что ты. Ты здесь не при чем. Просто у меня внезапно заболела голова и я пришла сюда, чтобы взять из машины таблетки. Теперь все будет в порядке, - я слышала, как фальшиво звучат мои слова, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. – Только теперь мне придется уйти.

Малыш выглядел очень сосредоточенным, его брови были нахмурены, а в глазах появилась странная беззащитность.

- Ты больше не вернешься, да? – спросил он прерывистым шепотом.

Я не могла лгать ему сейчас…

- Я не знаю.

- Ты же обещала! Обещала, что будешь приходить, пока я этого хочу! – выкрикнул он с отчаянием в голосе. – И я хочу! Я хочу, чтобы ты приходила! Я люблю тебя! Ты как моя мама… Ты такая, какой я всегда представлял себе маму… Пожалуйста, будь моей мамой.

Мама. Мое тело затряслось как в лихорадке. Я судорожно ловила ртом воздух. Хриплый стон вырвался из моих полураскрытых губ, и я обхватила Дэниэла руками.

- Скажи, что ты вернешься ко мне. Скажи, что не бросишь меня как она, – его голос перешел в всхлип и он зарыдал. Я прижала его к своей груди и стала нашептывать глупые слова утешения.

Прошло некоторое время, пока он успокоился. Уже начало темнеть, день клонился к закату. Я отстранила его от себя.

- Дэниэл, тебе нужно возвращаться. Воспитатели, наверное, потеряли тебя. Извинись за меня перед Кэтрин и передай им всем от меня привет. Мне действительно пора ехать, - сказала я сипло. Горло саднило, а глаза болели от невыплаканных слез.

- Но ты вернешься? – он заглянул в мои глаза с надеждой.

Мама, прозвучал голос в моей голове. Мама. И я решилась. В это короткое мгновение я сделала свой выбор.

- Да, я вернусь, - сказала я твердо, и увидела, как робкая улыбка осветило ставшее таким дорогим мне лицо. Мои слова успокоили Дэниэла, и он снова выглядел довольным. Обняв меня на прощание, он поцеловал мою щеку и прошептал:

- До свидания, Снежная Королева.

- До встречи, Дэниэл.

Затаив дыхание, я смотрела на маленькую удаляющуюся фигуру и пыталась отогнать от себя тревожные мысли. То, что я только что пообещала этому мальчику, в одно мгновение поменяло всю мою жизнь. Сейчас, больше всего на свете мне хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол, вдали ото всех, и обдумать свои дальнейшие действия.

Сзади раздался какой-то звук, и я обернулась. И тут же почувствовала, как напряглось мое тело и перехватило дыхание. В нескольких метрах от меня стоял Эммет, и по выражению его лица я поняла, что он видел и слышал разыгравшуюся на этой парковке сцену от начала и до конца.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Ультиматум **

Эммет стоял, непринужденно засунув руки в карманы голубых джинсов и прислонившись к высокому ограждению, опоясывающему парковку. Он выглядел потрясающе, впрочем, как обычно, и я почувствовала, как трепет охватывает меня и жидкая лава начинает свой бег по моим венам. Я сделала шаг по направлению к нему, но встретившись глазами с его взглядом, в нерешительности остановилась.

Еще никогда я не видела такого выражения на лице Эммета. Казалось, он разрывается между болью, нежеланием верить в происходящее и ненавистью ко мне. Я почувствовала себя отвратительно. Я почувствовала, что разочаровала его. И я испытала ни с чем не сравнимое желание в мгновение преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние, прижаться к его мощной груди и просить прощения. Прощения за очень многое. И чтобы он сжал меня в объятиях, и я вновь почувствовала себя защищенной от всех невзгод окружающего мира.

Я сглотнула и подавила в себе этот порыв. Вместо этого я распрямила плечи и вызывающе подняла подбородок, чтобы замаскировать то выражение вины, которое он успел увидеть на моем лице, прежде чем я успела его сменить. Мы стояли друг против друга, как два заклятых врага. Или может быть как два заклятых друга. И время, казалось, остановилось в это самое мгновение.

Словно кто-то открыл шлюзы и в пространство, разделяющее нас, хлынул поток, в котором было столько отчаяния, недосказанности и болезненной страсти, что мне казалось, я могу протянуть руку и потрогать это что-то, что разъедало нас обоих изнутри. И когда я подумала, что больше ни секунды не вынесу это напряжение, тишину разорвал звонок моего мобильного. Оторвав, наконец, взгляд от Эммета, я начала рыться в сумочке в поисках телефона.

На экране светилась улыбающаяся рожица Элис. Эту фотографию она сделала сама, и так же самолично поставила ее на звонок к своему номеру всего пару дней назад, во время очередной примерки свадебных нарядов. Мне казалось, это было миллион лет назад, столько всего мне пришлось пережить с тех пор.

Я попыталась немножко привести в порядок свои мысли и поднесла трубку к уху.

- Да, Элис?

- Роуз, что происходит? – выдохнула она, и в ее голосе я явно уловила тревожные нотки.

Значит, Элис видела что-то. Что-то нехорошее. Я старалась придумать хоть какой-нибудь ответ для нее, но голова отказывалась работать. Я просто слушала напряженное молчание на другом конце линии и не могла выдавить из себя ни звука.

Внезапно я почувствовала, как сильная рука выхватывает телефон из моих холодных пальцев. Конечно, я могла попытаться забрать его обратно и сказать, что он не имеет права так бесцеремонно прерывать мой разговор, но, по сути, и разговора то не было, и я не имела ни малейшего желания продолжать его.

- Элис, что ты видела? – пророкотал Эммет в трубку и, сдвинув брови, стал напряженно слушать быстрый ответ Элис.

Мне не хотелось знать, о чем они разговаривают. Я боялась узнать, что что-то плохое вот-вот случится. Поэтому я попыталась абстрагироваться от голоса Эммета и стала задумчиво водить ногой по асфальту, наслаждаясь тихим шуршащим звуком. Это был нормальный звук, здоровый. Он вообще был единственным, что было нормального в сегодняшнем дне.

Я услышала, как Эммет выругался сквозь зубы.

- Элис, ты уже говорила с Карлайлом? – он помолчал мгновение. – Тогда, прошу тебя, не говори им с Эсме ничего. И не вздумай испортить медовый месяц Эдварду и Белле. Я постараюсь уладить это.

Затем, наверное, говорила Элис, потому что Эммет только тихо слушал и иногда бормотал что-то неразборчивое. А потом, я услышала вздох, который словно вырвался из самой глубины его сердца и, проведя нервным движением по своим коротко стриженым волосам, он тихо сказал:

- Я еще не знаю, - и нажал на отбой.

Между нами вновь повисло это гнетущее молчание. Он поднял на меня глаза, и я невольно отступила назад. Не знаю, что сказала ему Эллис о своем видении, но я точно знала одно: Эммет еще никогда за нашу долгую жизнь не смотрел на меня так. Он был зол. Он был так зол и, казалось, с таким трудом, держит себя в руках, что мне на мгновение стало страшно. Я всегда верила, что Эммет никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинит мне боли. Физической боли. Но сейчас я вовсе не была в этом так уверена. Он выглядел так, словно хотел ударить меня. Хотя, в сущности, может быть, это было бы правильно. Чем могла стать для меня эта физическая боль по сравнению с той душевной болью, которую мы, я знала это наверняка, уже очень скоро причиним друг другу.

Я пока еще не решила, что делать дальше. Вернее, как быть дальше. То, что я приняла решение в отношении Дэниэла, было для меня очевидным. Но вряд ли Эммета вообще устроит любое развитие событий, которое я могу ему предложить.

- Нам нужно поговорить, голосом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, сказал он.

Я согласно кивнула.

- Поедем на моей машине, - я хотела возразить, но не успела сказать ни слова, так как он прервал меня. - Здесь охраняемая парковка и с твоим кабриолетом ничего не случится.

Спорить из-за такой мелочи показалось мне глупо и, согласно кивнув, я пошла по направлению к его джипу.

Мы ехали в мрачной тишине. Сумерки уже сгустились и мириады огней освещали готовящийся ко сну город. Машин на шоссе было мало, и Эммет легко и уверенно вел джип на бешеной скорости.

Я открыла бардачок напротив в поисках какого-нибудь диска, способного заглушить это звенящее молчание, которое с каждой минутой все больше действовало мне на нервы. Выбрав один диск, очень громкий с массой ударных и надрывным голосом солистки, я вставила его в проигрыватель. Все лучше, чем эта тишина.

Откинувшись на сиденье, я прикрыла веки. Все мои чувства находились в таком смятении, что я вообще не могла сосредоточиться на чем-либо. В моей голове проносились сотни бессвязных картинок, отрывистых мыслей. Вся правда заключалась в том, что несмотря на то, что я твердо решила, что не откажусь от Дэниэла и не позволю никому встать между нами, у меня не было никакого плана, никакой достаточно вразумительной идеи, как я смогу это устроить. А еще, с внезапным отчаянием, я подумала о том, от чего мне придется отказаться… ОТ КОГО мне придется отказаться.

Эммет резко крутанул руль и машина свернула с главного шоссе на проселочную дорогу. Минут десять мы ехали по дороге покрытой ухабами, пока Эммет наконец не затормозил перед старым заброшенным домом.

Он открыл дверцу, и я сделала то же самое. Я вышла из машины и огляделась. В нескольких сотнях метров перед нами расстилался величественный и темный океан. На небе, как безмолвные свидетели, загадочно поблескивали миллионы звезд, и мне казалось, что вся природа замерла в ожидании нашего разговора.

Я почувствовала твердое прикосновение Эммета. Он взял меня за руку и повел к морю. Ни один из нас не произнес ни слова. Ни мне, ни ему не хотелось нарушать молчания. Это было затишье перед бурей, и мы оба берегли силы для борьбы.

Наконец я подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Его лицо было неподвижным, замкнутым как маска, а глаза странно блестели. Тело его было напряженным, словно он приготовился к прыжку или охоте.

- Что ты делаешь, Розали? Что ты делаешь со всеми нами? – злобно прошипел он, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

- Мне жаль.. – только и смогла выдавить из себя я, уставившись на замысловатый узор на его свитере.

- Тебе жаль? – он был в ярости. – Ты ставишь под удар себя, меня, всю нашу семью и все что ты можешь сказать, это «мне жаль»?

- Мне действительно жаль, Эммет, но ничего уже не поделаешь, - тихо сказала я. - Я не буду подвергать вас риску, и вам не нужно будет бояться. Я просто уйду.

Я предполагала, что после моих слов он разозлится еще больше. Наступило тревожное молчание. Я заметила, как ходят ходуном его мускулы под тонким свитером, как судорожно он сжал руки в кулаки. И когда я, наконец, решилась взглянуть на его лицо, его зловещее выражение вызвало во мне желание убежать и спрятаться.

Он сделал шаг и повернулся к морю. Стоя вполоборота ко мне, он казалось, внезапно превратился в статую.

- А ты хорошо понимаешь, что собираешься делать? – его голос звенел, как падающие и разбивающиеся об лед сосульки.

Нет, я совсем не понимаю, что собираюсь делать, подумала я.

Он обернулся ко мне, вновь сжимая руки в кулаки. Когда я все же рискнула взглянуть на него, я опять струсила, увидев, как он на меня смотрит.

- Ты просто дура! Даже если ты вообразила, что мы отпустим тебя, Волтури убьют вас обоих.

Я вскинула голову.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что они узнают об этом? Я смогу спрятаться, и я смогу, смогу защитить себя и Дэниэла…

Я замолчала, поняв, что впервые назвала имя мальчика в присутствии Эммета. До меня донеслось его тяжелое дыхание.

- Ты сможешь защитить? - переспросил он. – Розали, очнись! У них есть Деметрий, первоклассная ищейка! Он в миг вычислит тебя, и никто и ничто не сможет остановить его! Если ты уйдешь вместе с мальчиком – вы оба покойники!

Я постаралась не выдать страха, который обрушился на меня после его слов. Конечно, он был прав… Я могла рисковать собой, но Дэниэл… Я не хотела рисковать им… И все же, мне хотелось верить, что для нас есть какой-то выход. Ведь я не собиралась непосредственно нарушать ни одно из правил Волтури.

В попытке показать ему, что я уверена в том, что сбираюсь делать, я пожала плечами и поправила ладонью волосы.

- Волтури ничего не знают, и если никто им не расскажет, то они никогда и не узнают об этом, - прошептала я, намекая на то, что только сам Эммет и еще Элис знали о мальчике.

- Даже если это так, то, черт побери, я не позволю тебе уехать! – отчеканил он зло.

- Это от тебя не зависит, - ответила я ему в тон и гордо вскинула голову. Я понимала, что очень виновата перед ним, но мне надоело, что он ведет себя так самоуверенно и грубо со мной.

- Ты так считаешь? Считаешь, что я не имею права голоса в этой ситуации? – прохрипел он мне в лицо голосом, который я с трудом узнала.

Я знала, что сделала ему больно, но иного выхода у меня не было. Как ни любила я Эммета и как ни мучительно мне было ссориться с ним подобным образом, сейчас все о чем я могла думать быть Дэниэл.

- Эммет, я знаю, сейчас ты не понимаешь меня, но…

- Нет никаких но, - резко оборвал он меня. - Ты никуда не уедешь!

- Ты не заставишь меня остаться! – выкрикнула я, теряя терпение.

- Поверь мне, я смогу сделать это, - тихо и твердо сказал он. – И неважно, как сильно ты будешь ненавидеть меня потом, я сделаю так, что ты не уедешь. По крайней мере, не уедешь с ним.

От него исходила какая-то поистине животная сила. Я судорожно сглотнула, чувствуя, как какая-то неуверенность и страх просачиваются в мой мозг. Мои мысли путались, потому что я никак не могла понять, к чему он клонит.

- Ты запрешь меня? – спросила я с издевкой.

- Я просто сделаю так, что уезжать тебе будет не с кем.

Я в каком-то отупении вытаращила на него глаза, отказываясь воспринимать то, что он только что мне сказал. Я открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Я только почувствовала как вместе с тем, как до меня дошел смысл этой фразы, я поняла, что не могу поверить в ее реальность. Мой Эммет не мог сказать такое. Он не мог даже подумать об этом.

- Ты причинишь вред Дэниэлу? – прохрипела я и едва эти слова прозвучали, я прижала ладонь ко рту. Он продолжал хранить молчание, хотя само по себе это уже могло вселить беспокойство, поскольку, не отвечая на мой вопрос, он косвенно давал утвердительный ответ на него.

- Эммет…? – я не могла подобрать подходящих слов.

Мне только хотелось, чтобы он опроверг мои подозрения. Сказал бы хоть что-то, что разрушило бы этот страшный сон. Вместо этого он протянул руку и приподнял мой подбородок, заставляя меня смотреть прямо ему в глаза.

Я вздрогнула – как не хотелось мне показывать ему свою слабость, я ничего не могла с этим поделать, – и он только еще напряженнее впился в меня своими глазами цвета расплавленного золота. На его лице появилось упрямое выражение, поскольку он совершенно точно знал, о чем я сейчас думаю. Его пальцы только слегка сжали мой подбородок, как бы подтверждая мои опасения, что на этот раз – на этот раз он не уступит. Не будет никаких компромиссов. На этот раз он сделает так, как считает правильным он, а не я.

Я попыталась пошевелиться, и Эммет тут же опустил свою руку.

- Я никогда не смогу простить тебя, - я не узнала свой голос, так грубо и напряженно он прозвучал. – Никогда, – повторила я громче, и это последнее слово прозвучало как приговор. Приговор всему. Моей любви, моей мечте, моему счастью.

Если и до этого, Эммет казался мне отстраненным, то мой тихий вскрик, казалось, вызвал у него полное отчуждение. Было впечатление, что передо мной холодная гранитная статуя без чувств, без нервов.

- Зато ты будешь жить, - резко сказал он, и я обхватила себя руками, чтобы унять дрожь, как бы обороняясь от его слов.

- Кто знает, может, я не захочу жить, - проронила я и злобно уставилась на него.

- Ты будешь жить, - сказал он уверенно. – Раз ты так любишь его, ты будешь жить, пока живет он, не так ли? Иначе, мало ли что с ним может случиться…- Я попятилась от него, не в силах поверить во все происходящее, а он продолжал, криво усмехаясь. – Разве ты не знала, Розали, что монстры – это всегда монстры, какими бы цивилизованными они не прикидывались?

Я отвела взгляд от его проницательных глаз, не желая, чтобы он увидел, что я уже сдалась, что он выиграл эту битву и что теперь мне абсолютно все равно, что будет со мной дальше.

- Как же ты объяснишь все это Карлайлу и Эсме? А Эдварду? – спросила я с горечью, понимая, наконец, и признавая, что сейчас я нахожусь полностью в его власти. Я подняла голову, чтобы он увидел выражение холодного презрения на моем лице, которое, в свою очередь заставило его помрачнеть.

- Я не обязан ничего никому объяснять, - с расстановкой произнес он. – Я уверен, Карлайл и Эсме конечно будут шокированы, но это в том случае, если Элис все им расскажет, в чем лично я сомневаюсь. А что до Эдварда... Уверен, он не осудит меня. Во имя высших целей, мы все иногда совершаем жестокие поступки.

- Я ненавижу тебя, - с болью, идущей из самой глубины моего сердца, прошептала я так тихо, что не была уверена, что он услышит. Но он услышал. Я поняла это по внезапно вспыхнувшей в его глазах мучительной боли, но она быстро исчезла, уступив место холодному отрешению, и я подумала, уж не показалось ли мне все это.

- Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, я ясно выразился? – прошипел он, хватая меня за руку и притягивая к себе. Я постаралась вывернуться, но его руки как стальные оковы держали меня в плену.

В этот момент я так ненавидела его, что представься мне такая возможность, я бы, не раздумывая, убила его. Мне хотелось кричать и царапаться. Мне хотелось причинить ему самую страшную боль, чтобы он страдал и мучался так, как страдаю сейчас я. Мне удалось вырвать одну руку, и я с размаху ударила его по щеке. Удар был такой силы, а звук таким громким, что я почувствовала саднящую боль в своей ладони, а жители близлежащих домов наверняка услышали что-то похожее на раскат грома. На мгновение он еще сильнее прижал меня к себе, а потом оттолкнул, выпрямившись во весь рост.

- И прекрати истерику, - просто сказал он. – Прими неизбежное с тем поистине королевским достоинством, которое всегда было тебе присуще.

Эта вспышка ярости отняла у меня последние силы. Я отвернулась от Эммета и, пройдя несколько шагов, опустилась на песок.

Все кончено, подумала я.

Так странно, мне казалось, что оттого, что сегодня случилось, моя душа раскололась на миллион мелких осколков, но тело все еще было целым. Кукла, вспомнила я ненавистное слово. Прекрасная кукла. Только теперь у нее не было не только бьющегося сердца, теперь у нее не было и души.

Я вытянула ноги и легла на песок. Передо мной расстилалось необъятное небо, звезды по прежнему подмигивали мне, и диск луны висел неподвижно. Я слушала шепот набегавших волн. И завывания легкого ветра. Мои пальцы зарылись в слегка влажный песок и я почувствовала, как мелкие песчинки пробираются ко мне под ногти. Мне хотелось выключить свой мозг и остаться здесь навсегда. Вот так лежать с открытыми глазами и просто смотреть. Прикрыть веки я боялась. Боялась, что стоит мне сделать это, как из темноты ко мне вернется очаровательное лицо Дэниэла, с ямочками на щеках, мягкими шелковистыми волосиками и серыми глазами. Но еще больше я боялась, что в темноте ко мне придет Эммет. Тот другой, который любил меня, и которого я любила. И что я увижу те сцены из прошлого, которые я намеревалась раз и навсегда выкинуть из головы: нашу спальню с задернутыми занавесками и дребезжащим сетом свечей, наше море с жаркими объятиями и солеными поцелуями при луне, наш лес с прерывистым дыханием и мягким покрывалом из травы…

Я чувствовала, что Эммет все еще стоит где-то рядом. Стоит и наверняка смотрит на меня, разглядывая плоды своей разрушительной деятельности. Интересно, он вообще понимает, что он сделал со мной? Что он растоптал меня, разорвал на части… И словно отвечая на мой вопрос, он тяжело вздохнул.

- Я жду тебя в машине, - просто сказал он. – Сегодня мы улетаем. Я еще не знаю куда. Нужно как следует изучить прогноз погоды, но в ближайшие несколько недель нас здесь не будет.

Сказав это, он отвернулся и пошел прочь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Прощание**

Скрип открывающейся двери вывел меня из транса, в который я погружалась теперь с регулярной частотой.

- Ты все упаковала? – спросил Эммет грубовато.

Не глядя на него, я кивнула.

Внезапно мне захотелось разрыдаться. По-настоящему. Я каждой нервной клеточкой ощутила эту потребность. Мне было нужно, чтобы холодные соленые слезы побежали по моим щекам, оставляя за собой влажные тропинки. И чтобы они смыли с меня это невыносимое ощущение безысходности. Но я не могла заплакать, и это по-настоящему злило меня. Удивительно, всеми силами стараясь не думать о том, что случилось и запирая память о последних событиях на ключ, я могла раздражаться из-за такой простой вещи, как невозможность для вампира плакать.

Я оглянулась вокруг, как ребенок, которого вынуждают бросать любимую школу и друзей и переезжать в чужой, враждебный город, как ребенок, который должен оставить позади себя все, что ему дорого. Уехать? Насколько? Навсегда? На год? На месяц? Как долго Эммет будет держать меня вдали от Сиэтла?

Прерывая поток моих размышлений, Эммет нагнулся и поднял мой чемодан. Я издала звук, похожий на стон.

- Эммет, пожалуйста… - я готова была умолять его. Сделать все, чтобы он изменил свое решение. Чтобы позволил мне, если не уйти с Дэниэлом, то хотя бы уйти одной.

Я увидела, как крепко сжалась его челюсть, и сузившиеся глаза вспыхнули красноватым пламенем.

- Я отнесу вещи в машину.

Он вышел из комнаты, и я осталась одна. В этот момент я чувствовала себя настолько одинокой и несчастной, какой не была еще ни разу в жизни: ни в короткой человеческой, ни в моей уже довольно продолжительной бессмертной. Казалось, на свете не осталось ничего для меня. Только я одна. И я всегда теперь буду одна.

Не знаю, сколько я простояла так, уставившись в стеклянную стену, за которой шумел лес, но мне показалось, что прошло довольно много времени. Эммет не возвращался за мной. И я понимала почему. Если он придет и вытащит меня отсюда силой, это будет означать, что я не сломлена, что я буду сражаться до последнего, что буду искать любой предлог, чтобы изменить все. Но если я выйду сама, тогда он одержит еще одну, пусть и маленькую, победу. Маленькую, потому что мы оба понимали, что у меня все равно нет другого выхода.

И еще, я на самом деле была сломлена.

Поэтому я в последний раз обвела комнату глазами и, не оборачиваясь, вышла.

Эммет сидел в машине, положив руку на руль. Он выглядел замкнутым и его профиль отчетливо выделялся на фоне пробивающегося через стволы деревьев восходящего солнца. Он не повернул голову и не посмотрел на меня. Он не двигался, пока я подошла к машине и открыла дверь, был по-прежнему неподвижен, пока я устраивалась на сидении. Потом его рука потянулась к зажиганию, и мотор зарычал.

Я отвернулась от него и стала глядеть на мелькающий за окном пейзаж, на блестящую ленту дороги. Потом открыла окно, и в машину ворвался ветер, растрепав мои волосы. Это было приятно. И еще это было успокаивающе. Последние часа четыре я чувствовала себя как в коме, и холодный ветер, ласкающий мое лицо, немного рассеивал окружавший меня туман.

Я вспомнила тот момент, когда Эммет оставил меня одну на пляже. Я пролежала на песке ровно столько времени, сколько мне понадобилось, чтобы убедиться, что он не дал мне ни единого шанса избежать того, что он выбрал для нас. Ни единой лазейки. Как только я осознала это, пришла боль от осознания того, что я, скорее всего, больше никогда не увижу Дэниэла. Никогда не прижму маленькое тельце к своей груди, не услышу его заливистый смех, не почувствую на себе его не по-детски серьезный взгляд. А ведь я обещала ему, что вернусь…

Мое отчаяние было настолько сильным, а потребность сбежать от него была настолько всепоглощающей, что я не раздумывая ни минуты, как есть в одежде, бросилась в море. Я плыла и плыла, резкими гребками рассекая волны, и мне казалось, что тревожные мысли покидают меня, с каждым движением вперед.

Когда я, все еще мокрая, со свисающими как сосульки волосами, забралась в машину, Эммет вопросительно посмотрел на меня, но когда я упрямо сжала губы, отвернулся, так ничего и не сказав.

Видимо следуя уже созревшему в его голове плану, мы поехали в лес, где он заставил меня выпить гораздо больше крови, чем требовалось обычно, и только потом он отвез меня домой. Величественный особняк встретил меня гулкой пустотой. Я удивилась, что никто не вышел мне навстречу. Карлайл скорее всего на дежурстве в больнице, но где Эсме? И где, черт возьми, Элис?

- Никого нет, - словно услышав мой немой вопрос, тихо сказал Эммет. – Я убедил Элис, что так будет лучше, и она увела всех на охоту. Джаспер все знает. Для всех остальных, мы уехали в отпуск. Ты сможешь позвонить Эсме позже.

А потом, он велел мне собрать вещи.

Резкий поворот прервал мои воспоминания. Я огляделась вокруг.

Я узнала это место.

Я затаила дыхание.

- Я подумал, ты захочешь попрощаться, - угрюмо сказал Эммет. – У тебя есть десять минут.

Я потрясенно уставилась на него и открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но не смогла. Не думала, что этот новый Эммет способен на нечто подобное.

- Ты теряешь свое время, Розали. На твоем месте, я бы поторопился, потому что тебе не понравится то, что случится, если ты не вернешься в машину через десять… нет, уже через девять с половиной минут.

Я выскочила из машины, громко хлопнув дверью. Своим последним замечанием он перечеркнул все, что на мгновение озарило мрачную картину моего настоящего. Я вдохнула свежий утренний воздух и почти бегом направилась к входу в интернат.

Было еще довольно рано и мне пришлось разбудить охранника на входе. К счастью, он оказался одним из тех, кто знал меня и мою «благотворительность», поэтому без промедления впустил меня внутрь. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, я взлетела на третий этаж. В холле я столкнулась с Кэтрин.

- Розали? – произнесла она удивленно.

- Здравствуйте, Кэтрин. Извините меня, пожалуйста, за то, что я так рано, но мне необходимо увидеть Дэниэла, – прерывающимся голосом пробормотала я. – Я уезжаю из города. И я, наверное, больше не смогу увидеть его до того, как его усыновят, - на этих словах мой голос дрогнул.

Я видела, что Кэтрин колеблется.

- Пожалуйста, - умоляюще пробормотала я.

Должно быть, ее испугал мой полный отчаяния взгляд, потому что через секунду она кивнула и повела меня к детской спальне.

- Постарайтесь не разбудить других детей, - проговорила она строго, но в ее глазах я заметила сожаление.

Я кивнула и открыла дверь.

Детские кроватки стояли вдоль окрашенных в приятный голубой цвет стен. Лучи восходящего солнца проникали сквозь задернутые занавески. Я опустилась на колени перед кроваткой Дэниэла. Он спал, свернувшись калачиком и положив ладонь под щеку. Одеяло было сброшено, и я смогла рассмотреть его хрупкое тельце в хлопковой пижаме с мишками.

- Дэниэл, - тихонько прошептала я, коснувшись его плеча.

Он что-то пробормотал и инстинктивно отодвинулся от моей холодной руки.

- Дэниэл, милый…

Он сонно открыл глазки и несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на меня. А потом вдруг резко поднялся и сел на постели.

- Рози…?

- Да, солнышко. Прости, что пришлось разбудить тебя, - ласково сказала я, проведя рукой по его нежной розовой щечке. – Мне просто было нужно увидеть тебя. Чтобы попрощаться…

- Мы прощаемся? – его слегка хрипловатый со сна голос звучал испуганно.

- Да. Я уезжаю. Сегодня, - грустно подтвердила я.

Он отодвинулся от меня. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

- Ты обещала! – обвиняющим тоном проговорил он, стараясь сдержать слезы.

- Милый, это не мое решение… Я просто должна уехать. Понимаешь, от этого зависит жизнь очень многих людей.

- Жизнь? Кто-то может умереть?

- Ну что ты, Дэниэл, я просто не так выразилась. Никто не умрет. Никто. Я не допущу этого, - на мгновение я замолчала, а потом нерешительно протянула руку к его волосам.

Он не отодвинулся от меня снова, но все еще выглядел обиженно.

- Когда ты вернешься?

- Я не знаю…

- Но ты ведь вернешься?

- Когда-нибудь…

- Это как-то связано с тем, что я узнал твою тайну? – прошептал он и обхватил своими ладошками мое лицо.

- Нет, Дэниэл. Это другое… Но ты должен будешь по-прежнему хранить мою тайну, - я положила свои ладони поверх его. – Ты сможешь? Ради меня?

- Я никогда не нарушаю обещания, - гордо вздернув подбородок, сказал он.

- Спасибо, милый.

- Можно тебя обнять? – шепотом спросил он.

Я подобрала одеяло, завернула в него Дэниэла, чтобы он вновь не простудился, и обняла. Он прижал свой теплый лоб к моему ледяному и заглянул в глаза.

- Я буду скучать по тебе, Розали. И если ты не вернешься, то я сам найду тебя, когда стану взрослым, - сказал он серьезно, но подрагивающим голосом, и с его ресниц сорвалась слезинка.

- Я люблю тебя, Дэниэл, - прошептала я, крепче обнимая его. - Что бы ни случилось, знай, что я тебя очень люблю.

Я быстро уложила его в кроватку, расправила одеяло и, поцеловав его в лоб, выбежала из комнаты. Кэтрин ждала меня за дверью. Она покачала головой, глядя на мое несчастное лицо, и прикоснулась к моему плечу.

- Вам всегда будут рады здесь, мисс. Возвращайтесь.

Я кивнула и, пробормотав слова благодарности, бросилась вниз по ступенькам.

Эммет сидел, сгорбившись и опустив голову на руки, лежавшие на руле. Когда я открыла дверь, он повернулся и испытывающее посмотрел на меня, словно не веря, что я пришла. Я закусила губу и села. Несколько минут мы молча сверлили друг друга глазами и, наконец, я не выдержала.

- И что теперь? – тихо спросила я.

- Теперь мы начинаем новую жизнь.

И это было все. Слова были так просты, но таили в себе огромный смысл.

Всю дорогу до аэропорта мы ехали молча. Иногда я украдкой посматривала на Эммета, но он, казалось, был полностью поглощен управлением машины. Он выглядел напряженным и расстроенным, его брови были нахмурены, а рот сжался в тонкую линию. Рукава белого свитера, который я привезла ему из Сиэтла в прошлом месяце, были закатаны до локтей, открывая сильные мускулистые руки.

Я прикрыла веки, продолжая наблюдать, как его руки лежат на руле, как они перемещаются на рычаг скорости, как пальцы нервно барабанят по рулю, каждый раз, когда мы останавливаемся на светофоре. Я находила какое-то болезненное удовольствие в возможности следить за ним.

Мы уже подъезжали к аэропорту, когда я, наконец, поняла, что совершенно не представляю, куда мы улетаем. Не могу сказать, что это было сколько-нибудь важно для меня, но мне бы хотелось знать. Когда я тихо сказала об этом Эммету, он пожал плечами и спокойно ответил:

- Мы летим в Париж.

- Париж? – я застыла, чувствуя, как превращаюсь в кусок льда. Казалось, в этот момент я возненавидела его еще больше, хотя думала, что это невозможно. Мои пальцы ухватились за ручку двери. Эммет молниеносно схватил меня за плечо и прижал к себе, буквально отрывая меня от сидения.

- Не делай глупостей, Розали, - прорычал он мне в ухо и тут же отпустил. Я тяжело опустилась на свое сидение и закрыла лицо руками. Все это показалось мне грубой шуткой, жестокой насмешкой.

Париж. Место, где мы всегда были так счастливы, где мы купались в любви друг друга и, казалось, умирали от переполняющих нас чувств.

Я размышляла, почему для этого путешествия, которое не сулит нам обоим никакого счастья, Эммет выбрал именно Париж. Чтобы еще больше уязвить меня? Наказать? У меня не было ответа. Последние несколько часов рядом со мной был совершенно чужой Эммет. Эммет, которого я никогда не знала и совершенно не понимала. Все его поступки казались для меня загадкой, что было так не похоже на то, что было между нами в прошлом. Раньше я всегда умела угадывать его мысли, его настроения, его желания. Все всегда казалось таким простым и ясным: я люблю, он любит, мы заботимся друг о друге, мы доверяем… Но то, что было между нами сейчас… Это было необъяснимо.

Как могут люди, которые провели десятилетия вместе, вдруг стать такими чужими друг другу? Как они могут причинять друг другу так много страданий?

Спасаясь от боли, от которой ныла каждая клеточка моего тела, я попыталась подумать о чем-то приятном. Безуспешно. Я вдруг подумала, что в общем-то у меня и не осталось воспоминаний, которые смогли бы унять мое отчаяние. Все, что было в моей жизни хорошего, так или иначе было связано с тем, что причиняло мне теперь невыносимую муку: с моей семьей, которые даже не попрощались со мной, с Дэниэлом, которого я вынуждена покинуть, и с Эмметом, которого я хотела раз и навсегда вычеркнуть из своего сердца…

Я смотрела прямо перед собой, не различая очертания предметов, опять оказавшись в этом густом и тягучем тумане. И я бы отдала все, чтобы не возвращаться в реальность как можно дольше.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Провокация**

Вдыхая прохладный воздух, я рассеянно брела по улице. Каблуки моих туфель громко стучали по мостовой, и в раздражении я сняла их. Я стала такой нетерпимой к любым резким звукам… Мои ступни коснулись влажного камня. Один шаг, второй… Я почувствовала себя удивительно свободно. Многие прохожие удивленно перешептывались, разглядывая меня, одетую в самые дорогие дизайнерские вещи и указывали на мои босые ноги, но мне было абсолютно все равно.

Четвертый день в Париже… И четвертый день дождь. Я была рада этому. Природа, словно сочувствуя мне, проливала свои слезы вместо меня и это, пускай совсем немного, но облегчало мою боль.

Это было так глупо, но мне вдруг захотелось купить себе французский багет, чтобы идти по мостовой и жевать его, как героиня какого-нибудь черно-белого фильма. Я зашла в небольшую лавочку, «буланже», как выражаются французы. Внутри было тепло и сухо, и над всем витал сладкий аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба. Я попросила багет и в растерянности остановилась, поняв, что у меня нет с собой сумки и кошелька с деньгами. Все эти четыре дня… Я не купила еще ни одной вещи в Париже! Я расстроено извинилась перед булочником и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Мадемуазель?

Я обернулась и увидела, как полный мужичок протягивает мне багет.

- Негоже, чтобы такие красивые юные леди голодали, – сказал он с теплой улыбкой. – И вам бы стоило надеть свои туфли. Совсем не хочется, чтобы вы простудились.

Я взяла багет и впервые за последние пять дней, с той злополучной ночи на берегу, мое лицо озарила слабая, но все же улыбка.

Я вышла из булочной и побрела дальше, вдоль набережной Сены. Я вынула багет из бумажного пакета и укусила теплый хрустящий хлеб… Ощущение было такое, словно я пожевала бумагу… Но мне было все равно. Я упрямо откусила еще кусочек. Почему, черт возьми, я не могу есть как человек, если я испытываю такую же боль как живые существа? Почему вместе с бессмертием у меня не отняли душу и сердце? Почему я могла переживать, страдать, отчаиваться?

Я посмотрела на злосчастную булку. И в следующее мгновение она полетела в мусорный бак.

Пасмурный день сменился зябким вечером, и город вспыхнул миллионами волшебных огней. С Сены веяло свежестью и прохладой. Я любила такой Париж. Мне нравилось, как здесь разглагольствовали о судьбах искусства прямо посреди улицы, надев невообразимый наряд. Мне нравилось, как здесь открыто выражали свои любовные пристрастия, не смущаясь на виду у всех целовать людей одного с собой пола. Мне нравилось, как кружится карусель, а звуки шарманки дарят ощущение безмятежности… Мне нравились парижане, и даже суетливые туристы не раздражали меня здесь так, как в других городах мира.

Я вспомнила то время, когда мы с Эмметом впервые открывали для себя этот чудесный город. Его старинные районы, музеи, улицы, галереи. У нас появился наш ресторан, наша улица, наш парк, наша скамейка. В одном интервью Вуди Алена, в период моего страстного увлечения кино, я прочитала очень интересную фразу: «Если вы не целовались в дождливый день в Париже, значит, вы не целовались вообще»… Я была согласна с ним… Поцелуй в Париже, когда дождь стеной окружает тебя, и сквозь дымку ты видишь размытые очертания зданий, их мутные светящиеся окна и фонари, - это нечто особенное. Мне всегда нравилось целоваться где-нибудь на людной площади с Эмметом. Это было так интимно, но в то же время очень целомудренно, ведь мы никогда не позволяли себе ничего лишнего на публике. Это так возбуждало и после таких поцелуев при свидетелях мы всегда бывали особенно страстными в уединении своей комнаты… Черт возьми, мои мысли снова унесли меня к этим, вызывающим сладостную боль, дорогим сердцу воспоминаниям.

За эти четыре дня наши отношения стали еще более странными. Между нами возникла напряженность какого-то другого порядка. Мы не спорили, не ссорились, мы почти не разговаривали и не виделись. Я целыми днями бродила одна, иногда просто сидела на лавочке в центре города, наблюдая за пестрой толпой парижан и туристов, иногда посещала магазины и торговые площади. Я ничего не покупала. Мне просто нравилось бродить, среди этой сутолоки. Это хоть немного, но скрашивало мое одиночество.

Я знала, что Эммет всегда где-то рядом. Я не видела его, но остро ощущала его присутствие. Не знаю, боялся ли он, что я попытаюсь вернуться в Сиэтл или сделаю с собой что-нибудь, но так или иначе, хоть мы никогда не обсуждали это при наших коротких встречах, я знала, что он следит за мной.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, - раздался приятный мужской голос рядом. – Могу я познакомиться с вами. Я посмотрела на нарушившего мое уединение человека. Это был молодой парень, лет 20-22. Его белокурые волосы забавно вились колечками, полные губы расплылись в улыбке, а карие глаза смотрели на меня с нескрываемым интересом. Я грустно улыбнулась ему в ответ и отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет. Я не хочу ни с кем знакомиться, - сказало я твердо, и продолжила свою неспешную прогулку. Какое-то время, парень продолжал идти рядом, стараясь разговорить меня, но, видя мою полную незаинтересованность, в конце концов, оставил меня в покое.

Я проходила мимо открытого кафе. Народу было мало. Непогода раньше времени загнала туристов в отели и рестораны, испортив настроение владельцам всевозможных уличных заведений, но не смогла заставить их раньше времени закрыться. В этом кафе совсем не было людей. Но меня привлекла живая музыка, которую играли музыканты под небольшим навесом. До меня донесся хриплый и томный голос певицы. Я взглянула на нее. Миниатюрная брюнетка в обтягивающем темно-синем платье по колено пела, покачиваясь в такт музыке и томно прикрыв глаза. Было видно, что ее не волнует, что ее никто не слушает, и она наслаждается самой возможностью выразить свои чувства через песню… Я остановилась и зачарованно стала смотреть и слушать.

«Еще один стакан, еще одна сигарета, еще одна грустная песня, завтра я сменю этот диск. И я не скажу больше ни слова о тебе…» Я любила эту песню…

С последним аккордом мелодии, я захлопала в ладоши. Девушка открыла глаза и прямо посмотрела на меня. Она, похоже, сразу отметила и мои босые ноги, и мокрые волосы, и то, каким отчаянием светятся мои глаза. Она наклонила голову, словно в знак приветствия и утешения, и того, что она понимает, как мне сейчас тяжело. Я тоже наклонила голову. Какое-то время мы еще стояли молча. А потом послышался недовольный голос хозяина кафе, и она запела вновь. Я печально улыбнулась ей и пошла прочь.

«И я не скажу больше ни слова о тебе»… Как бы я хотела пообещать себе то же самое. Как я ни старалась, но за эти дни не было ни одной минуты, когда бы я не думала об Эммете. Его поступок настолько потряс меня, что даже расставание с Дэниэлом отошло на второй план. Нет, конечно, я безумно скучала по мальчику и мое сердце болезненно сжималось каждый раз, когда я понимала, что скорее всего больше никогда не увижу его.

Я всегда была законченной эгоисткой. Я хотела оставить Эммета, но не была готова оставить Дэниэла, поскольку ребенок… Ребенок – это было то, о чем я всегда мечтала больше всего на свете. Но сейчас.. .Сейчас именно мысли об Эммете причиняли мне самую большую муку, просто разрывали меня пополам.

Когда я, в тот самый момент на парковке, прижимая к себе Дэниэла, решила, что оставлю Эммета, я почувствовала сильную боль, но я не осознавала до конца, насколько я буду страдать потом, когда его не будет рядом. Сейчас я это понимала. Эммета не было. Не этого незнакомца, а моего любимого Эммета не было со мной, и моя душа буквально раскалывалась на части. Я так хотела прикоснуться к нему, забыться с ним…

Я специально воскресила в памяти вспоминания обо всех тех грубых, жестоких словах, которые он сказал мне на пляже. Каждое унизительное слово, каждое прикосновение, ранившее меня… Это вновь, как в первый раз, причинило мне несказанные мучения, но я снова и снова возвращалась в ту ночь и вспоминала детали всего, что произошло…

Эта мысленная пытка должна была помочь изгнать из моего сердца любовь к Эммету. Я так хотела перестать любить его…

И все же, я не могла сказать о нашей любви в прошедшем времени. Я любила Эммета. Ведь так очевидно, что любовь, особенно такая, которая была у нас, никогда до конца не проходит, как бы мы этого не хотели. Эта любовь живет, где-то глубоко в нас, подавая иногда признаки жизни: я здесь, я не могу вернуться, но ты никогда не сможешь забыть обо мне. Так было и с моим отношением к Эммету. Я не могла любить его, просто не могла, но я не могла и не любить его. В моей истерзанной душе он все еще был тем прекрасным принцем, моим суженным в моей долгой бессмертной жизни.

Я тяжело вздохнула и поплелась к стоявшей неподалеку лавочке. Уже окончательно стемнело, и чем-то эта ночь напомнила мне ту, мою самую страшную человеческую ночь. Я досадливо поморщилась. Вот же глупая, сказал я сама себе, да ты – это самое страшное, что есть на много километров вокруг, перестань паниковать.

Лавочка была мокрая, как и все вокруг, и блестела в свете фонарей. Я опустилась на нее и обхватила себя руками.

«Еще один стакан, еще одна сигарета, еще одна грустная песня, завтра я сменю этот диск. И я не скажу больше ни слова о тебе…» Я тихонько стала напевать до боли знакомую мелодию, покачиваясь в такт из стороны в сторону. Мне нравилось звучание моего голоса: такого чистого, сильного, немножко грустного…

- Позволь мне побыть здесь с тобой, - услышала я несколько неуверенный глубокий голос. Голос, который я так отчаянно желала услышать и не менее отчаянно хотела навсегда изгнать из своей памяти.

Я ничего не ответила, но немножко подвинулась в сторону. Эммет присел рядом.

Мы молчали довольно долго, прежде чем он решился заговорить:

- С тех пор, как я увидел тебя с ним, там возле интерната, я ни на секунду не выпускал тебя из поля зрения, - тихо прошептал он. – Я ловлю каждое твое движение, чтобы перехватить тебя, если ты вдруг соберешься убежать.

Я не хотела отвечать ему. Не хотела. Но не смогла сдержать себя. Злоба и горечь смешались в моем голосе:

- Неужели ты, черт возьми, думаешь, что если бы я могла, я бы еще этого не сделала?

Он тяжело вздохнул. Я хотела сказать ему, чтобы он убирался. Что он мешает мне. Что он причиняет мне боль. Вместо этого, я встала сама и, не оборачиваясь, пошла по аллее.

Пройдя несколько сотен метров, я заметила яркую вывеску «Reve». Как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно. Я нагнулась и одела туфли, которые все еще держала в руке, потянула дверь и вошла в помещение.

Стены клуба были выкрашены в красный цвет, под потолком мигали сотни разноцветных прожекторов, в воздухе вились клубы сигаретного дыма, и музыка играла так громко, что мне казалось, я могу оглохнуть. Вдоль одной стены стояли, почти прижавшись друг к другу, круглые столики, за которыми сидели женщины в откровенных платьях и мужчины, в почти до низу расстегнутых рубашках, измазанные губной помадой. На невысокой сцене извивались танцовщицы, одетые в нечто, отдаленно напоминающее купальник, но только гораздо более открытое. Здесь царило такое торжество порока, что я невольно попятилась. Но потом, разозлившись на себя, решительно пошла по направлению к танцполу.

Мои движения были плавными и несколько замедленными. Рука потянулась к влажным волосам и слегка приподняла их. Я закрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь во власть танца. Я не чувствовала своего тела и словно видела со стороны, как оно изгибается и двигается в такт мелодии. Это было удивительное чувство. Мне вдруг стало так легко, что казалось, я превратилась в воздух или воспарила в небеса. Мои руки скользили по телу, опять поднимались к волосам, томными жестами приподнимали подол платья.

Я услышала свист и гул голосов, кто-то попытался обнять меня, но я резко оттолкнула его, и он, похоже, упал в нескольких метрах от меня. Я продолжала свой танец. Больше никто не прикасался ко мне, но свист и аплодисменты все еще звучали в моей голове. Я танцевала так, как не танцевала никогда в жизни, выплескивая на этой танцплощадке все, что накопилось в моей душе. В эту минуту я забыла обо всем, в мире существовали только я и эта страстная, невероятно чувственная музыка. Мое тело стало словно продолжением танца, продолжением этого древнего и страстного ритма. Сколько прошло времени? Пять минут? Час? Два? Я не знала, и мне это было безразлично. Но вот, мелодия замерла, и через мгновение помещение наполнили оглушительные аплодисменты.

Я открыла глаза и оглянулась по сторонам. Я стояла одна на площадке, а вокруг нее, в метрах трех по кругу выстроились все посетители «Reve». Я почувствовала себя неловко и уже собралась выскользнуть из зала, как вдруг мои глаза встретились с темно-золотыми глазами, в которых светилось откровенное желание. С минуту я не видела ничего, кроме этих глаз. Мне казалось, что какие-то невидимые нити связали нас и я, как не старалась, не могла разорвать эту связь. В невольном порыве, моя рука прижалась к груди и, могу поспорить, если бы я могла краснеть, сейчас мое лицо стало бы просто пунцовым.

Он пошевелился, и чары пали. Я отвела свой взгляд.

- Потанцуй со мной, – произнес хрипловатый голос над ухом.

Только сейчас я осознала, что ритмичная музыка сменилась грустной балладой о неразделенной любви и вокруг меня уже танцевали с десяток пар.

Будто загипнотизированная я подала ему руку. Наши пальцы переплелись. Он обнял меня. Склонив голову ему на плечо, я вдохнула его запах, такой знакомый и родной, что у меня защемило в груди. И неожиданно для самой себя я расслабилась. Отдалась музыке и поплыла с Эмметом по волнам чувственного наслаждения. Я подняла голову, и мне захотелось прижаться губами к его губам…

Он наклонился вперед, будто собираясь ответить на мой призыв. Я замерла в ожидании. Я так хотела, чтобы он меня поцеловал. Но он просто задумчиво рассматривал мое лицо. Я почувствовала, как ускоряется мое дыхание, и я видела, что он тоже заметил это. Он наклонился еще ниже и на этот раз действительно коснулся моего рта, быстро проведя языком по нижней губе. Это было так приятно, что я застонала от разочарования, когда он отстранился.

Внезапно я остановилась. Стоп. На какое-то мгновение его рука напряглась, словно пытаясь удержать меня, а потом он расслабил свою хватку.

- Что это ты, черт возьми, делаешь?- прошипела я.

- Ты сама спровоцировала меня!

- Ты с ума сошел? Ты хочешь сказать, что после всего, что ты сделал, я…- у меня перехватило дыхание, и я так и не смогла закончить фразу.

- Я же вижу, какими глазами ты смотришь на меня, - прошептал он тихо. - Голодными глазами.

- Ты меня не так понял, - зло сказала я.

Он помолчал, а потом спросил:

- Ты в этом уверена?

Я вырвалась из его рук и метнулась в сторону двери.

Нет! Я совсем не была в этом уверена!


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Борьба**

Я выбралась из душного прокуренного помещения. На улице было очень темно, и моросящий дождь окутал спящий город туманом. Небо было затянуто облаками и сквозь них не виднелось ни единой звезды. Вдалеке были слышны раскаты грома, и то и дело на горизонте вспыхивали молнии - стихия бушевала где-то за пределами Парижа.

_Что я наделала? Что я наделала? _В моей душе своя собственная гроза сметала все на своем пути, заставляя меня корчиться от боли и отчаяния.

Мне показалось, что я услышала, как Эммет идет следом за мной из клуба, извиняясь, что нечаянно задел кого-то. Меня охватила такая паника, от возможности вновь столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, что, не разбирая дороги, я бросилась бежать. _Только бы подальше от него_, звучало в моей голове. _Подальше от тех чувств, которые он вновь вызывал во мне_.

Я не оборачивалась и не смотрела, бежит ли он за мной следом. Я только летела вперед, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от того места, где я была так близка к… К чему? К тому чтобы предать себя? Предать Дэниэла?

Я бежала очень долго, едва разбирая дорогу и лишь в последний момент успевая уворачиваться от возникающих на моем пути преград, пока не очутилась в Венсенском лесу на востоке Парижа. Ночью людей здесь было совсем мало. Вероятность наткнуться на мошенников, проституток и воров была здесь не такой большой, как в Булонском лесу, но туристы и уж тем более парижане все равно предпочитали покидать это живописное место до захода солнца. Венсенский лес ночью наполняли тени. И опасность: Здесь всегда присутствовала опасность. И здесь, среди буйного леса, испещренного пешеходными дорожками, архитектурными памятниками и ручейками, я могла спрятаться.

Я хотела спрятаться.

Я отчаянно нуждалась в том, чтобы спрятаться.

Темные тени деревьев, качавшие ветвями под порывами ветра, злобно кривлялись, протягивая ко мне свои ветви, словно стараясь опутать меня и напугать. Завывания ветра становились все громче. Я поежилась.

Я присела на каменную скамейку рядом с небольшим озером, скрытым раскидистыми ветвями вековой сосны, вдохнула свежий и терпкий аромат хвои и со стоном уронила голову на руки. Мысли в моей голове неслись с такой скоростью, что я не успевала сосредоточиться.

Сегодня ночью я была так близка к катастрофе. Так близка к пропасти из которой никогда, никогда не смогла бы выбраться. Меня пронзила почти физическая боль от осознания того, как легко Эммет мог заставить меня перейти те границы, которые я тщательно выстроила. Как легко мог заставить меня забыть Дэниэла, забыть саму себя…

Может быть, я просто схожу с ума? Ведь мое поведение там в клубе – это чистой воды безумие. Эммет сказал, что я его спровоцировала. Так ли это? Действительно ли я обманываю сама себя, убеждая, что я могу заставить себя перестать любить его, что ультиматум, который он мне предъявил, вычеркнет его из моего сердца?

Эммет, похоже, знает меня лучше, чем я сама. И понимает, что со мной происходит.

- Будь он проклят, - с приглушенным всхлипом пробормотала я. – Будь проклята я сама…

Память, словно пытаясь наказать меня, услужливо вернула меня в то мгновение, когда я сказала Дэниэлу, что мне придется оставить его. Я вновь увидела, как задрожали его губы, как в глазах появились слезы. Вспомнила, как отчаянно прижималось ко мне его хрупкое тельце. Вспомнила свою боль, которая разрывала меня изнутри. Так что со мной? Почему, после всего, что Эммет сделал со мной, я продолжаю его желать? Ну почему, почему я не могу ненавидеть его? Я чувствовала такое омерзение к самой себе. Мне казалось, что своим поведением, непреодолимой тягой к нему, я предаю Дэниэла…

Я подумала о том, как долго Эммет собирается держать меня здесь в Париже. Мы не можем отдыхать вечно – Карлайл и Эсме наверняка начнут беспокоиться. Когда я пару дней назад разговаривала с Эсме, она уже тогда осторожно начала интересоваться, почему мы вдруг так уехали, даже не попрощавшись, и когда собираемся возвращаться. Спрашивала, все ли у нас нормально, не поссорились ли мы… И так как Эммет стоял надо мной, я вынуждена была солгать.

Я была хорошей притворщицей: никто бы не смог различить отчаянной боли в моем сердце, так ровно и беззаботно прозвучал мой голос.

Интересно, как Эммет вообще представляет себе наши дальнейшие отношения? Неужели он думает, что я вернусь к нему? Что я прощу его? Что так быстро забуду Дэниэла? Или ему достаточно вернуть меня в свою постель, а мои чувства и желания его больше не заботят? И что нас ждет тогда?

Для меня ответ казался очевидным: мы больше никогда не будем вместе, но так ли все очевидно и для него? Там на пляже, он ничего не говорил о расставании. У него лишь было два условия: я оставляю Дэниэла и не пытаюсь совершить глупость. Как он собирается следить за выполнением моих обязательств? Постоянно держать меня в поле зрения? У меня было столько вопросов, но не было ни одного ответа…

Внезапно я что-то услышала. Мое тело напряглось, в горле пересохло. Я просидела без движения лишь несколько секунд, но мне показалось, что прошла целая вечность. Нервы были натянуты до предела.

О Боже, я не думала, что он так быстро сможет вычислить меня.

Я бесшумно поднялась со скамейки и бросилась бежать в противоположную сторону. Эммет явно бежал сзади, уже догоняя меня. Я увеличила свою скорость до предела. Мне нужно было убежать от него. Просто жизненно важно. Но казалось, с каждой секундой он все ближе и ближе. Мне почудилось, что я уже слышу его дыхание. Я боялась обернуться. И когда мне показалось, что он вот-вот схватит меня, я резко развернулась и скрылась в лесной чаще, нырнув в небольшую ямку, прикрытую поваленным деревом.

Я перестала дышать. Я превратилась в камень. Я слышала, что он рядом. Я так надеялась, что он пройдет мимо меня. Но к своему ужасу, я почувствовала, что он замедляет свои шаги. И вот он остановился. Я понимала, что он прислушивается, и его глаза обшаривают лес.

- Розали… - послышался его голос. – Розали, ты не можешь убегать от меня вечно.

Наступила долгая пауза, потом снова зазвучал голос Эммета:

- Розали, не глупи, это же смешно, - нежно и ласково сказал он тоном, каким говорят с неразумными детьми. - Прости меня, за то, что произошло в том клубе, я, наверное, не правильно все понял. Это моя вина.

Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не выйти из своего убежища и не заорать, что все что происходит, это все его вина и уткнулась ртом в жесткую кору дерева.

- Я не могу позволить тебе быть здесь одной. Я должен защищать тебя.

Мне казалось, что у меня сейчас начнется истерика. Защищать меня? Да он – единственный, от кого мне нужна защита.

- Я все равно тебя найду, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, - сказал он, наконец, не скрывая раздражения.

Я молчала. Он стоял не шелохнувшись, все прислушиваясь. Мне показалось, что мы могли бы стоять вот так миллион лет, и никто из нас бы не уступил другому.

Постояв еще немного, Эммет стал неслышно кружить вокруг. И тут он сделал резкий выпад, и я поняла, что его острый взгляд выхватил мою фигуру среди ветвей деревьев. Он заметил меня! И он бросился ко мне. А я бросилась прочь, не имея ни малейшего понятия куда бежать. Это было ребячество, я знала, что не смогу убежать от него ни физически, ни мысленно… Он постоянно будет преследовать меня. Всегда будет рядом.

Ему хватило лишь небольшого ускорения, и в следующее мгновение я почувствовала, как его руки обхватывают меня и прижимают к его телу. В голове у меня зазвенел тревожный колокольчик. Его прикосновение было столь знакомым, таило в себе столько физической интимности, что мне стало страшно. Стараясь подавить в себе всякие нежные чувства, я стала сражаться с ним как сумасшедшая, и мы вместе полетели на мокрую землю.

В следующую секунду я уже лежала спиной на грязных листьях, а он навалился на меня, сжав меня в стальных объятиях. Мне стало трудно дышать, потому что я почувствовала, как его тело прижимается ко мне. Я ощутила его тяжесть, и его прекрасное мужественное лицо было так близко, что внутри меня все сжалось. Ужасно, мучительно… В голове всколыхнулись воспоминания о страсти, о желании, о жажде объятий... воспоминания, которые не должны были сейчас появляться.

Я попыталась вырваться, но он крепко держал меня одной рукой, а кончиками пальца другой стал ласково убирать с моего лица мокрые и грязные пряди волос.

- Ты не можешь хотя бы на чуть-чуть оставить меня в покое? Я уже не ребенок и не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке! – зло сказала я.

Он проигнорировал мой выпад.

- Ты всегда любила лежать со мной в лесу в полной темноте, – прошептал он хрипло мне на ухо. - Помнишь то лето…

- Отпусти меня, - мой голос звучал напряженно и грубо. – Ты мне противен. Меня просто выворачивает на изнанку от каждого твоего прикосновения.

- Неужели…?

Его взгляд стал угрожающим, в нем появилось что-то дьявольское. Он явно намеревался доказать мне, что «противно» - это самое последнее, что я чувствую к нему. Мне показалось, что в это мгновение он решил не выпускать меня. Я видела это по его лихорадочно блестевшим глазам, по сжатым губам, по тому, как напряглось его тело, словно приготовившись к атаке… Я замерла, а он наклонялся все ближе и ближе. В последней отчаянной попытке спастись я прерывисто проговорила:

- Насилие, Эммет? Ну, давай же! Ты же знаешь, я это уже проходила!

Он остолбенел.

- Ну же, давай, не стесняйся! Ударь меня, чтобы я замолчала. И возьми все, что тебе нужно. Хочешь причинить мне как можно больше боли? - я с яростью выталкивала из себя каждое слово. – Что ты молчишь? Почему остановился? Потерял желание терзать, унижать меня?

Ко мне пришел гнев, очищающий, жадный. Я собрала все свои силы, чтобы вырваться, но Эммет сам разжал руки, выпуская меня на свободу. Повисло тревожное молчание. Я гордо вскинула голову и поднялась со всей грациозностью, на которую была сейчас способна. Эммет поднялся на ноги следом за мной.

- Розали, я никогда бы не стал…- в его голосе слышалось столько муки, и он неуверенно протянул ко мне руку.

- Если ты ко мне прикоснешься, я сделаю все, чтобы причинить тебе боль, - хрипло пообещала я, но он не послушал меня, в извиняющем жесте касаясь моей руки.

- Будь ты проклят! - выдохнула я в бессильном гневе. И тут я набросилась на него. Я была в тот момент как безумная. Я чувствовала себя невероятно слабой, но боль и злоба гнали меня вперед. Я вцепилась в Эммета, била его ногами и кулаками, что-то кричала… Я обзывала его всеми известными мне словами, бросая их со злобой и яростью, словно это были камни. Я выплескивала в этой физической агрессии все беды, все тревоги, всю боль, которую я испытала за последнее время. Я била его не переставая, а он даже не шелохнулся, не пытался защититься. Он стоял не сопротивляясь. Я и сейчас помню его белое, мрачное лицо, муку в глазах.

Меня трясло, и я судорожно хватала воздух открытым ртом. Силы окончательно покинули тело. Ноги стали ватными. Я облокотилась о ствол стоявшего рядом дерева, горло перехватило. Говорить я была не в состоянии.

Я медленно сползла на мокрую землю… Мои руки были в грязи. Волосы облепили лицо. Ноги казались страшно тяжелыми и подгибались в коленях. После этого яростного взрыва тишина показалась неестественно громкой и пугающей.

- Ненавижу тебя… - только и смогла прошептать я. – Ненавижу, ненавижу…

Это было вранье, я отчетливо понимала это сейчас. Я не испытывала к нему ненависти, но презирала за то, как он со мной обошелся. Он убил мое доверие, мою надежду, любовь, наконец. А еще я презирала себя, наверное, даже больше чем его.

Опустившись передо мной на корточки, Эммет убрал с моего лица спутанные шелковистые пряди. Я подняла на него глаза. Более всего он походил сейчас на восставшего из могилы мертвеца. На бледном лице темнели бездонные провалы глаз, в которых плескались боль и отчаяние. Я смотрела на его порванную рубашку, испачканные джинсы, взъерошенные волосы... Я просто смотрела и даже не осознавала, что это я сделала с ним.

Я прикрыла веки. Никогда, даже в самом страшном сне я не думала, что когда-нибудь буду кричать на Эммета так, как кричала только что. Никакого удовлетворения я не чувствовала, только боль. Отчаянную боль, которая охватила все мое существо.

Не говоря ни слова, Эммет взял меня на руки. И тогда я обхватила его с такой силой, словно его близость была мне совершенно необходима. Весь мир для меня заслонила физическая реальность его тела. Я вдыхала его запах, чувствовала его руки, крепко прижимающие меня к себе, слышала, как он бормочет слова извинения. Он казался таким сильным, таким надежным и родным, что за все сокровища мира я не согласилась бы оказаться сейчас в каком-нибудь другом месте. Не колеблясь, он привлек меня к себе еще сильнее, а в следующий миг я уткнулась ему в грудь, слыша глухие удары его сердца, напоминавшие отдаленный гром. Он глубоко вздохнул. Эта битва закончилась.

Мы понеслись сквозь ночь.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Прелюдия**

Нежно прижимая меня к себе, Эммет уверенно двигался по лесу. Когда мы добрались до оживленной магистрали, он быстро поймал такси, и, не выпуская меня из рук, сел на заднее сиденье. Мы не разговаривали. Но я чувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке. Мои руки судорожно цеплялись за его рубашку, тогда как он ласково перебирал мои волосы на затылке и нежно поглаживал шею и плечи.

Я спрятала лицо у него на груди, отказываясь поднимать глаза. Я боялась того, что смогу увидеть на его лице, стоит лишь взглянуть на него, но еще больше я боясь того, что он сможет прочесть на моем.

Я запретила себе думать. Я не хотела ничего анализировать. Я просто расслабилась.

Я погрузилась в розовый туман, где для меня не существовало ничего, кроме этого мгновения. Время остановилось. Только я, только он, только мягкий шум двигателя и проносящиеся за окном восхитительно прекрасные виды самого романтичного города на земле. За те несколько бесконечных минут или часов, мир за пределами его объятий просто перестал существовать для меня.

Не помню, как долго мы ехали по ночному городу, но весь путь до нашей гостиницы, Эммет не выпускал меня из рук ни на секунду. А я плыла, плыла, плыла по волнам спокойствия и умиротворения. Очнулась я только в комнате, когда он бережно поставил меня на пол. Я осторожно подняла глаза. Эммет смотрел в сторону, потом открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и скрылся в ванной комнате.

Я уставилась на свои босые ноги, перепачканные грязью, на порванное платье, провела рукой по спутанным волосам, которые слиплись от дождя и земли. На белом ковре уже образовалась небольшая лужица: грязная вода стекала с меня, оставляя серые разводы…

Эммет вернулся.

- Я набрал тебе ванну, Розали. Тебе нужно выкупаться.

Я не двигалась, глядя на него, как кролик на удава. Он подошел ко мне, несколько секунд вглядывался в мое лицо, а потом вновь поднял на руки и отнес в ванную, выложенную красивой розовой плиткой.

В ванной он некоторое время не убирал рук с моей талии и его прикосновения вызывали во мне бессознательную тревогу. Там, где его пальцы касались меня, я ощущала жар и легкое покалывание. Я видела, как напряглось его тело, когда он прикоснулся к вырезу моего платья. Я с замиранием сердца следила за его неуклюжими действиями. Пальцы отказывались его слушать, и он никак не мог расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу. Я чувствовала, как исходящая от него сила обволакивает меня и как с каждой минутой мне все труднее и труднее противиться этому магнетизму.

Наконец, я не выдержала. Побормотав, что справлюсь сама, я оттолкнула его руки. Он послушно кивнул и вышел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Я быстро сбросила с себя испорченное платье и нижнее белье. Ванной я решила пренебречь и встала под душ.

Упругие струи воды смывали с меня грязь и словно освобождали от напряжения сегодняшнего вечера. Столько всего случилось... Я проматывала этот день как старую кинопленку. Вот, кажется столетие назад, я бреду по набережной Сены, упрямо жую теплый багет, слушаю прекрасный голос танцовщицы в кафе… А потом, все быстрее-быстрее, словно кто-то нажал на перемотку: лавочка, где меня нашел Эммет, клуб, где я танцевала словно в забытьи, нежное прикосновение его губ, побег, лес, судорожные объятия на траве, злые слова, боль, удары, которыми я осыпала Эммета… И его нежность, от которой у меня до сих пор сжималось сердце. Его ласка, его губы на моих волосах и тишина в такси, которая на этот раз не была в тягость…

Вымыв голову и приняв душ, я почувствовала себя бодрее. Я и выглядела лучше, только этот лихорадочный блеск в моих глазах, который бросился мне в глаза, как только я подошла к зеркалу, испугал меня.

Я вышла из ванной и подошла к большому платяному шкафу. Обычно, я забивала такие шкафы новыми вещами за один поход по магазинам. Сейчас же, мои несколько платьев, джинсы, пиджак и две футболки, которые я взяла с собой из Форкса, сиротливо ютились в уголке пустого шкафа. Я задумчиво посмотрела на свой скудный гардероб. Совершенно нечего одеть! И как же я не подумала захватить что-нибудь более… ммм… домашнее.

Постояв в нерешительности перед открытым шкафом, я поплелась обратно в ванную и, скинув полотенце, одела огромный махровых халат – непременный атрибут всех гостиничных номеров. Выглядела я довольно нелепо, но выбирать собственно было не из чего.

Комната встретила меня оглушающей тишиной. Я подошла к балкону и, распахнув стеклянные двери, жадно вдохнула холодный свежий воздух. В помещение ворвалась ночная прохлада, а занавески стали изгибаться в такт ветру. Сквозь прозрачную ткань я смотрела на прекрасный вид, от которого захватывало дух. Тысячи крыш, переплетения дорог, зеленые лесопарковые массивы… И над всем этим величаво возвышалась Эйфелева башня. Я подавила невольный вздох. Париж, я люблю тебя.

Я повернулась и с тоской посмотрела на королевских размеров кровать, застланную мягким атласным покрывалом. Как бы мне хотелось сейчас заснуть, забыться хоть на несколько часов. Сон – это панацея от многих неприятностей. Почему же я была лишена его?

Меня охватила странная нервозность: я металась из угла в угол, затем присаживалась по очереди на все кресла, но вскоре убедилась, что не в состоянии усидеть на месте. Мне хотелось завизжать, закричать что есть мочи и перебить все вокруг. Но вместо этого я опять начинала ходить взад-вперед, крепко обхватив себя руками. Я не знала чем себя занять. Но я так же знала, что мне абсолютно необходимо занять себя, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость и вновь не погрузиться в водоворот своих черных мыслей или, того хуже, мыслей об Эммете. Я больше не могла, не хотела думать о нем, потому что знала, что не смогу остановиться. И тогда точно совершу глупость.

Внезапно я вспомнила, что когда мы только въезжали в номер, я заметила книжную полку в большом зале. И как отчаянно мне не хотелось встречаться с Эмметом, я все же решила быстренько сбегать за книжкой. Едва эти мысли пришли мне в голову, как я рассердилась на себя. Нельзя бесконечно думать о нем, представляя нашу следующую встречу. И не хватает еще сидеть всю ночь взаперти, боясь высунуться из своей комнаты.

Я осторожно приоткрыла дверь. В номере была абсолютная тишина. Где мог быть Эммет? В своей спальне? В душе? Я просчитывала в уме, сколько времени мне понадобиться на то, чтобы схватить с полки книгу и вернуться. Не больше 15 секунд. И чего я так разволновалась? Шансы столкнуться с ним были минимальными!

Я выскочила из комнаты и в одно мгновение оказалась возле книжной полки. Моя рука потянулась к толстому тому «Проклятых королей» Мориса Дрюона. И тут сзади послышался шум и книга, выскользнув из моих пальцев, с грохотом упала на пол.

Я зажмурила глаза. Я не хотела оборачиваться, потому что уже чувствовала: Эммет здесь, рядом, стоит и буравит взглядом мою спину.

Это все выглядело так по-дурацки. Словно я со стороны смотрю дешевый романтический фильм, где герои специально ходят по тем местам, где наиболее вероятно встретить объект своей страсти. Больше я не могла стоять к нему спиной и, призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку, я повернулась.

И тут же пожалела об этом. Позорно сбежать в свою комнату было бы лучшим вариантом.

Мои глаза уставились на его мощный, мраморный торс, с рельефными мышцами. На полотенце, которое было обмотано вокруг его бедер. На стекающие по его груди и плечам ледяные капли. И на влажные черные волосы, которые сейчас вились колечками. Он явно только вышел из душа.

Я облизала губы. Я была настолько поражена его красотой, что уже не соображала, что происходит. Возбуждение поднималось во мне, словно гигантская, сокрушительная волна, сметающая все на своем пути.

Эммет наблюдал за мной, прищурив глаза. Понять, что они выражают, было невозможно. Но в следующее мгновение он оказался очень близко.

- Розали… - прошептал он.

Я замерла не в силах пошевелиться и разорвать очарование этой минуты.

Он медленно поднял руку, наблюдая за мной. Наверное, он ожидал, что я отпряну или, по крайней мере, попытаюсь отстраниться, но вместо этого я продолжала смотреть прямо на него, вопросительно и недоверчиво. Его пальцы нежно прикоснулись к моей щеке, медленно скользнули до самого подбородка.

Я заглянула в его непроницаемые глаза и испытала странное головокружение, словно земля качнулась под ногами. Мне показалось, что из воздуха разом исчез весь кислород. Я почувствовала такое дикое желание обнять Эммета, прижаться губами к его губам и нырнуть с головой в этот омут…

В моем воображении возникли сотни картин. Картин, настолько откровенных и ярких, что я пошатнулась. Картин, полных нежности, тепла и любви. Картин, где мы так счастливы и стремимся доставить друг другу как можно больше удовольствия. Вот я обнимаю его, вот целую, вот страстно шепчу, как сильно я люблю его… А сейчас? Мне так хотелось поцеловать его сейчас!

О Господи! Что со мной происходит?

Возвращая меня обратно из водоворота воспоминаний, одна рука Эммета скользнула к вырезу моего халата, другая прикоснулась к поясу. Через секунду он распахнет халат и дотронется до меня, и тогда я уже не смогу его остановить… Не захочу его остановить…

- Эммет, нет… - мой голос сорвался.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался, - пробормотал он с чувственной улыбкой на губах. - Мы оба не хотим.

Я закрыла глаза, пока он целовал мою шею. Он прав, и это хуже всего. Мне действительно до боли хотелось быть с ним сейчас.

- Я тебя ненавижу, - жалобно прошептала я.

- Да, - вздохнул он, привлекая меня к себе. - Ты мне постоянно об этом говоришь.

В этот момент я была полностью в его власти. Он знал это. И пользовался моей слабостью. Его губы прикоснулись к моей щеке, мочке уха. Он нашептывал мне всякие глупости. Он спустил халат с моих плеч и стал поглаживать их. Я находилась в каком-то трансе.

- Ты что, решил мучить меня всю жизнь? – простонала я.

Он отстранил меня, и на его губах появилась улыбка чеширского кота.

- С этого мгновения лишь сладкими муками, Роуз.

Я была не в силах отвернуться, не в силах отказаться от того, что он мне предлагал. Я подняла руку, и мои пальцы скользнули по его лицу, повторив ту первую ласку, которую он подарил мне. Эммет накрыл мою ладонь своей рукой, а потом перевернул ее и прижался губами к моей ладони. Он дразнил меня, дразнил и медленно разжигал во мне пламя страсти.

В это мгновение я была игрушкой в его руках.

Мне стало так стыдно за себя.

Я откинула назад голову, глубоко вздохнула и несмотря на все протесты страждущей плоти, с глухим стоном оттолкнула его. Эммет ошарашено уставился на меня, так как явно не ожидал этого.

- Никогда больше не смей приближаться ко мне, - прошипела я.

- Испугалась? - вызывающе спросил он.

-Да.

- Хорошо, что ты признаешься в этом.

Я натянула халат на плечи и затянула пояс. Меня бил озноб. Я попыталась отвернуться, но Эммет придвинулся еще ближе и уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от меня, словно загоняя меня в клетку.

- Но ты не победишь в этой игре, Розали. Ты можешь бежать, ты можешь сопротивляться, но ты не будешь победительницей, - он прикоснулся к моему подбородку, вынуждая меня посмотреть в его глаза. - Ты могла бы выиграть у меня, но ты не сможешь выиграть у нас обоих, - и с этими словами он легко прикоснулся к моим губам, развернулся и пошел в свою комнату.

Я обхватила себя руками. _Я выстояла, Я выстояла._ Но почему-то я не чувствовала удовлетворения, только разочарование… В горле стоял горький ком. Быстро подняв с пола книгу, я побежала к своей комнате.

Следующие дни стали для меня настоящим испытанием. Я жила как на вулкане. Думала, сомневалась, взвешивала, разжигала в себе ненависть, чтобы унять пульсирующую внутри страсть. Я становилась все нервознее и нервознее. Разглядывая себя в зеркало, я с удивлением отмечала, что выгляжу измученно и словно… бледнее чем обычно. Нервное напряжение полностью завладело моим рассудком. Я тратила все свои силы на то, чтобы демонстрировать Эммету свое безразличие.

Анализируя свое состояние, я не могла понять, что вдруг со мной случилось. Дело было не только в том, что я должна была _ненавидеть_ Эммета! Я и ненавидела, вернее, презирала, – это правда. Но при этом, я не могла не желать его. Я вздрагивала и боролась с дикими порывами броситься ему на шею каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом со мной. Боже мой, я почувствовала отвращение к самой себе. Я все еще хотела его. Несмотря на все, что он со мной сделал, я продолжала желать его.

Я попыталась вспомнить наше прошлое. Да, Эммет всегда имел надо мной невероятную власть, но то, что происходило сейчас, не поддавалось никакому описанию. Казалось сам воздух искрит между нами, а встречая его взгляд, я видела в нем то же, что чувствовала сама. Боль. Наваждение. Желание. Казалось, притяжение между нами растет с каждым часом, проведенным вместе, поэтому я старательно избегала его.

Может быть нервное противостояние, болезненные обиды, угроза разлуки сделали это с нами? Я не знала ответа. Но одно я знала точно: если Эммет еще раз окажется так близко от меня, я не устою. На этот раз я не смогу сбежать от него. И от себя тоже.

Этот его последний поцелуй перед тем, как он оставил меня одну в зале, явно демонстрировал, кто хозяин положения. Он позволил мне уйти, но его поцелуй стал прелюдией. Прелюдией всего того, что мы могли испытать вместе.

И обещанием того, что мы это испытаем.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Обещание**

Порывистый ветер гнал сизые облака по небу. Несмотря на то, что лужи уже подсохли, в городе пахло влагой и сыростью. Листья на деревьях пожелтели, и в воздухе уже чувствовалось приближение осени. Люди кутались в куртки и теплые шарфы, а настроение у всех было такое же хмурое, как и небо над головами. Но я чувствовала себя абсолютно комфортно, мне нравился тихий шепот листьев на ветру и эта кристальная прохлада.

Сегодня с самого утра я сидела на скамейке в глубине парка, где на берегу искусственного пруда находилась игровая площадка. Сидела и рассеянно наблюдала за резвящейся малышней. Удивительно, на настроение детей не действует ничто, в том числе и отвратительная для этого времени года погода.

Я пришла сюда, чтобы немножко успокоиться. Сегодня ночью я была на грани истерики и чувствовала себя абсолютно разбитой. Эмоциональное напряжение последней недели буквально высасывало из меня все силы. Я стала неуклюжей, вздрагивающей от любого шума истеричкой. К тому же, уже давала о себе знать жажда.

Дальше так продолжаться просто не могло. Мы с Эмметом должны были поговорить и решить, как выбираться из этой ситуации, в которой мы оба оказались. Мне не хотелось анализировать, кто из нас прав, кто виноват - я прекрасно понимала, что у каждого из нас своя правда, но нам было просто необходимо поговорить.

Порыв ветра взметнул мои волосы и несколько прядей упали мне на лицо. Я терпеливо заправила их за уши и тихонько вздохнула. Должен же быть хоть какой-то выход! Компромисс, в конце концов. Я не могла вернуться к Эммету: история с Дэниэлом всегда будет стоять между нами, а постель только все усложнит. И я должна была заставить его понять это! И он вынужден будет отпустить меня. Я могла бы пообещать ему, что не стану больше пытаться приблизиться к Дэниэлу, да и вообще к другим детям. Я могла пообещать это, как бы трудно мне не было. Я бы пообещала ему что угодно, только бы не оставаться с ним дольше, прекратить, наконец, эту изощренную пытку.

Как ужасно быть так близко к нему и при этом так далеко. Как ужасно осознавать, что хотя никто на свете не может огорчить меня сильнее Эммета, никто на свете не может и сделать меня счастливее чем он. И как ужасно признаваться себе в том, что только рядом с ним я могу чувствовать себя настоящей женщиной. Меня непреодолимо тянуло к нему, пусть даже я словно наивный и упрямый ребенок, отказывалась признаться себе в этом до последнего. Но хуже всего было то, что сейчас эта простая истина была известна нам обоим.

Чтобы не случилось между нами, я никогда не перестану думать о нем.

Что бы не случилось… Но ведь уже столько всего случилось! Достаточно для того, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть ослабить его власть надо мной. Так нет же! Мне казалось, что эта власть только крепнет с каждым днем, с каждым словом, с каждым поцелуем.

Я твердо решила вести себя более решительно во время нашей следующей встречи и не подчиняться ни малейшей его прихоти. В прошлый раз я малодушно поддалась на его обольстительные уловки только из-за того, что совершенно не ожидала их. Но теперь я буду всегда начеку и не допущу повторения ситуации, когда он мог бы воспользоваться своим преимуществом. Придя к такому решению, я немного успокоилась.

Беззаботный смех детей на площадке изменил ход моих мыслей. Я подумала о Дэниэле… Интересно, что он сейчас делает? Думает ли обо мне? Сказали ли ему, что скоро у него появится настоящая семья?

Я задумчиво стала накручивать локон на палец.

Этот мальчик мог бы быть нашим с Эмметом сыном, если бы только мы могли иметь детей… В Дэниэле даже было что-то от Эммета: те же непокорные темные локоны, те же ямочки на щеках, тот же безудержный оптимизм.

Я вспомнила тот самый первый раз, когда я впервые увидела его. Это случилось пару месяцев назад в одном из больших торговых центров Сиэтла. В тот день мы с Эсме и Эмметом, строго сверяясь со списком Эллис, как раз совершали первые покупки для предстоящей свадьбы Беллы и Эдварда. И вот когда все уже было закуплено и загружено в машину, Эсме внезапно вспомнила, что она хотела купить новую блинницу и пароварку, чтобы баловать Беллу свежей стряпней. Я возвращаться за бытовой техникой и посудой наотрез отказалась, а вот Эммет скорчив забавную рожицу, как истинный джентльмен вызвался помочь Эсме. Я же осталась ждать их возле большого аквариума на первом этаже.

Я равнодушно листала журнал, когда мое внимание привлек малыш, стоящий в нескольких метрах от меня и испуганно озирающийся вокруг. Некоторое время я наблюдала за ним, ожидая, что его вот-вот заберут родители, но когда мой острый слух уловил отчаянный всхлип и бессвязное бормотание о том, что он не послушался и теперь навсегда потерялся, я бросила журнал и подошла к нему. Присев на корточки я заглянула ему в лицо и замерла. Глубокие, не по-детски серьезные серые глазки, прямой носик, нежная округлость щек, черные кудри и … да, ямочки на щечках. Мне казалось, что я еще никогда не видела такого очаровательного ребенка.

Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы узнать хоть что-нибудь о нем, потому что он наотрез отказывался общаться со мной, утверждая, что ему запрещают разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми. Но потом, когда я, видимо, прошла какой-то его собственный тест на пригодность, он протянул мне руку и назвал свое имя. Дэниэл. Я подумала, что это имя как нельзя лучше подходит ему. Дэниэл.

Из следующего сбивчивого рассказа, я поняла, что он отбился от группы детей, когда их вели в кинотеатр на мультфильм. Дэниэл немножко отстал, засмотревшись на дядю в костюме Бэтмана, и вот уже прошло много-много времени, а его так никто и не нашел.

Я спросила, знает ли он номер телефона, по которому я могу найти кого-нибудь из его родных, и когда он отрицательно покачал головой, предложила отвезти его домой, если только он назовет мне адрес. Малыш согласно кивнул, но когда я захотела взять его на руки, заявил, что уже взрослый чтобы его носила такая красивая молодая девушка вроде меня. Я помню, как меня развеселило тогда это безапелляционное заявление.

Я позвонила Эммету и сказала, что ненадолго отлучусь, пообещав объяснить все, когда вернусь. Только когда мы подъехали к большому белому зданию, который располагался по адресу, который мне назвал Дэниэл, я поняла, что это. Приют. Я вздрогнула. У этого очаровательного малыша не было мамы и папы. И как только я поняла это, я поняла и то, что обязательно вернусь сюда. И я возвращалась. Каждый раз, когда я могла отделаться от Эммета и всей семьи, я приезжала к Дэниэлу. Я чувствовала себя здесь такой нужной. Нужной ему. Моему очаровательному сероглазому малышу.

Воспитатели в интернате уже подняли на ноги полицию, и наш с Дэниэлом приход вызвал у всех приступ безудержной радости. Каждый считал своим долгом выразить мне благодарность за то, что я привезла его живого и невредимого, а директор приюта, Кэтрин Коул, со слезами на глазах заявила, что я ангел, посланный на землю помогать людям.

Внезапный крик разорвал тишину сонного пасмурного дня. Я словно вынырнула из водоворота воспоминаний и стала лихорадочно соображать, что произошло.

- Мелисса!

Я как в замедленной съемке увидела маленькую девочку с двумя косичками в очаровательном клетчатом пальто, которая опасно перегнулась через перила детской горки. О боже! Еще одно неосторожное движение и она упадет. Не давая себе времени на раздумье, я рванулась к горке так быстро, как только могла. И в следующее мгновение уже прижала к себе маленькое тельце.

Я закрыла глаза и уткнулась носом в сладко пахнущую детскую шейку. О боже, что я сделала? Я вспомнила тот случай, который произошел, казалось, миллион лет назад, когда Эдвард спас Беллу от неуправляемой машины Тайлера Кроули и тот скандал, который мы все устроили ему. Я устроила. Чем лучше была я? Я ведь только что сделала то же самое? Поставила под угрозу свой секрет, продемонстрировав на людях свою скорость.

- Ох, мадмуазель, спасибо вам! – мама малышки наконец подбежала к нам, ее голос дрожал от пережитого волнения, а лицо покрывала бледность. – Я просто не знаю, как вас благодарить. Еще чуть-чуть и Мелисса бы упала.

Я натянуто улыбнулась ей, погладила девочку по щечке и передала на руки маме. Мне не хотелось слушать ее причитания, сейчас меня заботило совсем другое. С каких это пор я стала такой беспечной? С каких это пор я настолько легко подвергала себя риску?

Я посмотрела по сторонам, прислушиваясь. Ничего необычного. Никакого перешептывания. Никакого движения. Не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил, что всего за мгновение до того, как я прижала к себе Мелиссу, я находилась в десятке метров от нее. Наверное, просидев здесь без движения все утро, я уже так слилась с окружающим пейзажем, что меня перестали замечать, невесело подумала я. И все же, я вздохнула немного спокойнее.

Бросив грустный взгляд на площадку, я повернулась и напряженно замерла, встретившись с темными глазами Эммета. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, возле взятого напрокат джипа и лениво разглядывал меня. Вот кто наверняка все видел, пронеслось у меня в голове. Ну почему, почему он всегда появляется тогда, когда я меньше всего готова к встрече с ним? Почему он всегда застает меня врасплох?

Я медленно подошла к нему.

- Привет, - сказал Эммет, и по его голосу невозможно было понять, сердится он или нет.

- Привет, - пробормотала я, стараясь не смотреть на него. Кажется, я всего полчаса назад решила быть поувереннее во время наших встреч, но вот сейчас эта уверенность в своих силах таяла на глазах, стоило мне лишь приблизиться к нему.

Он взял в ладони мое лицо и заставил взглянуть на него.

- Сколько можно мучить себя, Розали? – спросил он грубовато.

- Не понимаю о чем ты, - прошептала я, облизывая тут же пересохшие губы.

- Не понимаешь? – повторил он. - Зачем ты приходишь сюда? Зачем смотришь на детей? Зачем заглядываешь в коляски? Ты же знаешь, то о чем ты мечтаешь невозможно!

_Невозможно._ Это слово болью отдалось в моем воспаленном мозгу и вызвало слабость в теле. Я решила проигнорировать его. Вместо этого я упрямо поджала губы и демонстративно попыталась вырваться из плена рук Эммета. Он отпустил мое лицо и прислонился к машине, вновь молча разглядывая меня.

Этот его неторопливый осмотр начал выводить меня из себя. Удивительно, что он еще не сказал мне, как по-идиотски я только что повела себя. Я подняла глаза и, встретившись с ним взглядом, вздрогнула. В глазах Эммета отражалось такое затравленное выражение, что мне стало не по себе.

Я в нерешительности стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

- Эммет, я подумала, что нам нужно решить… - несмело начала я.

- А я думал, мы уже решили, что сейчас я думаю за нас обоих, - насмешливо протянул он. Никакой боли в его голосе не было и в помине. Неужели то, что я увидела в его глазах считанные секунды назад – игра моего больного воображения?

– Кстати, я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы предаваться разговорам о невозможности твоего материнства. Мы уезжаем.

- А может быть, ты мог хотя бы ради приличия спросить мое мнение! – меня так взбесил его тон и эти жестокие слова, что я начисто забыла о своем намерении попытаться поговорить с ним спокойно. Я так разозлилась, что мне захотелось заехать по этой саркастично улыбающейся физиономии.

- Не шуми, Роуз, - спокойно ответил Эммет на мой выпад и положил руку на мое плечо. - Хоть раз сделай то, что тебе говорят.

- Хоть раз? - с негодованием воскликнула я. - Да в последнее время ты только и делаешь, что приказываешь мне: иди туда, делай то! Может быть, тебе еще тапочки принести? Я знаешь ли не собачка! - Я попыталась высвободить плечо из крепкого захвата, продолжая возмущаться. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты вот так приходил и ничего не объясняя, просто увозил меня куда-то.

– Черт, – пробормотал он. – О чем мы спорим?

– Ты прав, спорить не о чем. Всего доброго.

Я повернулась, чтобы уйти, но его рука не давала мне пошевелиться. Я пыталась упираться, но без успеха. Эммет был гораздо сильнее ее, и даже когда я обозвала его словом, от которого его брови приподнялись, он все равно не ослабил своей хватки. Несмотря на мои протесты, он затолкал меня на кожаное сиденье джипа.

Я огляделась вокруг. Мало кто заметил наше сражение, но даже те свидетели, которые смотрели на нас сейчас, не спешили вмешиваться. Еще бы, с внезапной злостью подумала я, признавая, что своей мощной фигурой Эммет внушает невольный страх каждому.

Пока он усаживался рядом, я развернулась к нему и начала ругаться.

– Да как ты смеешь? Как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться? Я не какая-нибудь… какая-нибудь там коробка, которую можно закинуть в грузовик и отправить по назначению!

Он прижал палец к моим губам.

- Шшшшш… Ты чересчур нервная сегодня, – прошептал он. – И я знаю причину. Неудовлетворение всегда вызывает раздражение, - и не давая мне возможности опровергнуть это нахальное заявление, он продолжил. - Ты хотела поговорить со мной? Ну вот и замечательно. Поговорим, как только приедем.

Эммет завел машину, а я так и осталась с открытым ртом смотреть на него непонимающим взглядом. Как ему это удалось? Как, черт побери, ему удалось снова застать меня врасплох.

- Куда мы едем? – я испытала что-то наподобие дежавю, задавая этот вопрос, который тут же перенес меня в то серое утро, когда Эммет сообщил, что мы улетаем в Париж.

- Бретань. Море, леса, замки, волшебные сказки и вера в чудеса – все как ты любишь, - усмехнулся он.

Поправочка, хотела сказать я. _Раньше любила._ Но я не стала ничего говорить.

Я устало откинулась на спинку сиденья и закрыла глаза. Меня убивало ощущение собственного бессилия. В затуманенном мозгу вертелось множество вопросов, на которые я еще не получила ответа, но у меня уже не было ни сил, ни желания задавать их. Достаточно было уверенности в том, что скоро мы поговорим. Во всяком случае, Эммет обещал мне этот разговор. Но сейчас он, судя по всему, тоже не горел желанием начать беседу. Поэтому мы молчали. Подумать только, как быстро молчание стало для нас привычным. Раньше мы постоянно трепались. О чем угодно, когда угодно, сколько угодно. Эммет постоянно шутил, я смеялась… Теперь же между нами постоянно висела эта звенящая тишина, как насмешка над нашим счастливым и беззаботным прошлым.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Волшебство**

Через час мы уже ехали по живописным холмам Франции, держа курс на бретонский городок Ванн на южном побережье. Эммет сказал, что мы, в принципе, не привязаны ни к какому конкретному маршруту и если я захочу остановиться и посмотреть что-либо, мы без проблем можем это сделать.

Мы ехали довольно быстро. Сегодня по всей Франции был объявлен национальный праздник и трассы были полупустые. Я вдыхала свежий воздух и подставляла лицо ласковому ветру. Красота французских, а затем и бретонских пейзажей просто завораживала. За окном мелькали домики с цветными фасадами, старинные особняки, бескрайние поля, бурные речки… Мирные картинки сельской жизни успокаивали и убаюкивали и несколько часов в пути пролетели для меня в какой-то полудреме.

Но по мере того, как мы приближались к лесу Броселианд я начала чувствовать приятное возбуждение. Я так ни разу и не была здесь, хотя всегда об этом мечтала.

Мы въехали в лес через маленькую деревушку, на окраине которой примостилась старенькая церковь, а потом поехали по полумраку дикой чащи. В воздухе казалось, витал дух короля Артура и верного звездочета Марлина, маленьких лесных фей и древних друидов… Я была просто очарована этим местом. Уже стемнело, и вокруг было довольно жутковато, но, бросая украдкой взгляды на Эммета, я была рада, что он со мной в этом поистине волшебном месте. Я не просила его останавливаться. Я просто вглядывалась в глубокий шелк ночи и старалась запомнить каждую частичку этого леса: причудливой формы деревья, каменные насыпи, узкие тропинки, теряющиеся где-то в лесной чаще, зеркальные озерца, многочисленные замки, часовни и храмы.

Мне хотелось что-то сказать. Поделиться впечатлениями от увиденного, но моя гордость мешала мне начать разговор первой. Словно почувствовав это, Эммет убавил звук у магнитолы и спросил:

- Ну, как тебе?

- Боже, Эм, здесь так потрясающе… - я даже не заметила, что назвала его этим коротким ласковым именем. - Мы словно где-то в прошлом, и вокруг нас плетут свою паутину кельтские легенды и древние сказания. Я знаю, это игра воображения, но иногда мне даже кажется, что я вижу где-то вдалеке рыцарей на конях и прекрасных дам, в развевающихся платьях.

Он покосился на мое восторженное лицо и улыбнулся.

- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - он накрыл мою руку своей. – Я давно запланировал это путешествие. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

- Ты и сделал. Вся наша с тобой жизнь – один большой сюрприз, - грубо ответила я, и увидела как тут же помрачнело его лицо. Я выдернула руку и отвернулась. Все могло быть совсем по-другому… Эта наша поездка могла быть совсем другой: наполненной счастьем и теплом, а вместо этого… На смену этой вспышке злости пришло раскаяние: винить во всем только Эммета было глупо, поэтому я почувствовала неловкость за свою резкость.

- Извини, я не хотела.

- Не важно, - бросил он спокойно и прибавил громкости музыке.

Теплая атмосфера последних часов была разрушена безвозвратно.

Примерно минут через двадцать мы выехали из Броселиандского леса, и Эммет свернул с главной дороги на проселочную. Вдали показался мрачный силуэт небольшого замка, подсвеченного фонарями. Все время пока мы ехали к нему по покрытой гравием дорожке, я сидела, обхватив себя руками и ругая себя за то, что испортила такой волшебный момент в лесу своим колким замечанием. Вскоре мы миновали большой подвесной мост и подъехали к заасфальтированной площадке перед замком.

- Мы здесь всего лишь на ночь. Это частный замок и нас никто не будет беспокоить, - тихо сказал Эммет. – За замком есть большой лесной массив. Там мы сможем поохотиться. А с утра поедем дальше.

Я кивнула и вышла из машины. Нам навстречу тут же выбежал низенький хозяин и с сильным французским акцентом поприветствовал нас. Наверное, Эммет уже давно заказал комнаты, потому что, минуя регистрационную стойку, мы сразу же поднялись наверх.

Церемониально пропустив нас вперед в помещение, дворецкий перекинулся парой фраз с Эмметом и, пожелав нам спокойной ночи, вышел, притворив за собой дверь. Я с интересом разглядывала обстановку. Каменные стены были увешаны картинами в золоченых рамах и огромными гобеленами, большие парчовые занавески прикрывали огромное окно, через которое в комнату проникал лунный свет, в углу примостился камин, в котором весело потрескивали поленья, под ногами были разбросаны маленькие цветные коврики, а прямо по центру располагалась большая кровать под бархатным балдахином. Я сглотнула. Одна кровать.

Я обернулась. Эммет сидел на корточках и что-то искал в своей сумке. Он поднял глаза и встретился со мной взглядом.

- Ты не хочешь переодеться? – спросил он. – Я хочу сразу пойти на охоту.

Я решила отложить разговор об общей спальне до лучших времен, и согласно кивнув, расстегнула молнию на своей сумке и вытащила оттуда пару джинсов и свитер.

Не прошло и десяти минут как мы уже бесшумно скользили в ночи к темнеющему на горизонте лесу. Эммет бежал немного впереди меня, выбирая наиболее запутанный маршрут, а я плелась сзади, погруженная в неразбериху своих чувств и мыслей. Но по мере того, как мы все глубже уходили в лес, я чувствовала все большую жажду. И когда я увидела мелькнувшую между деревьев газель, все мысли выветрились из моей головы. Осталось лишь одно чувство: охотник – жертва. И в этот раз я была охотником.

В замок мы вернулись, когда на горизонте уже забрезжил рассвет. Я была рада, что вопрос об общей спальне отпал сам собой, но все же чувствовала неловкость оттого, что ванную мне все таки придется делить с Эмметом.

_Ванна._ Я замерла, держа в руках платье, в которое собиралась переодеваться, и невидящим взглядом уставилась на какую-то точку на спине Эммета, клацающего каналами на небольшом телевизоре. _Ванна на двоих._ Я вспомнила, как это было раньше. _Волнительно._ Я чувствовала, как в окрепшем от свежей крови теле, поднимается уже знакомая теплая волна при одной мысли об этом. Я затаила дыхание и сжала в пальцах мягкую ткань.

- Роуз, - услышала я напряженный голос и вздрогнула. – Перестань смотреть на меня так.

- Так? – непонимающе повторила я, облизав губы.

- Да так, - Эммет медленно приближался ко мне. На его губах застыла странная гримаса: нечто среднее между оскалом и улыбкой. – Или наоборот, не переставай смотреть на меня так, и тогда наш день начнется гораздо интереснее, чем я предполагал.

Он уже был рядом, осторожно разжал мои пальцы и, вытащив платье из моих рук, отбросил его на спинку стоявшего рядом кресла.

- Эммет… - выдохнула я.

- Помолчи, - прервал он меня. – Разговоры нас не до чего хорошего не доводят, - и он ласково, но настойчиво прильнул к моим губам. Судя по его последним грубоватым словам, я ожидала, что поцелуй станет чем-то вроде битвы, наказания, но Эммет просто обезоружил меня своей нежностью. Его губы прикасались к моим легко и осторожно. Я смотрела как его ресницы медленно скрыли от меня его глаза и тоже опустила веки. Я выгнулась в кольце его рук и, ничего не соображая, обвила руками его шею. Меня затопила волна непередаваемого блаженства, предвестника разгорающейся с каждым мгновением страсти.

Эммет оторвался от моих губ и стал покрывать легкими поцелуями шею и щеки. Его руки скользнули вниз и начали приподнимать мой свитер. С моих губ сорвался тихий стон.

- Я знаю, - прошептал Эммет в мои открытые губы. – Настоящий ад, желать человека, которого ненавидишь, правда?

О боже! Я почти застонала от отчаяния и разочарования. _Ненависть_. Зачем только он произнес это слово и разрушил все волшебство этой минуты. Я почувствовала, как теплая волна удовольствия выбрасывает меня на пустой берег. _Это нужно прекратить_, стучало в моей голове, и, протянув удовольствие от ощущения его губ и пальцев на моей коже всего на мгновение, я с громких вздохом оттолкнула его от себя.

- Я ждал этого, - прерывисто сказал Эммет, без малейших протестов отпуская меня. – Все ждал, когда ты придешь в себя и откажешься от наслаждения, которое только я могу тебе дать. Ты стала настолько предсказуемой, Роуз.

Он протянул руку и неспешно провел кончиками пальцев по свитеру снизу вверх, задержавшись на мгновение на груди. Я не могла вымолвить ни слова и опасливо подняла глаза. Во взгляде Эммета читалось такое открытое, честное желание, что я невольно ахнула. Я почувствовала себя пойманной в силки птицей, которая понимает, что вот-вот наступит ее погибель: ее или убьют или навсегда лишат свободы, что в общем-то тоже самое. Я так хотела, чтобы Эммет не стал слушать меня сейчас, не стал обращать внимание на мои неудачные попытки казаться равнодушной и лживое желание прекратить то, что возникло между нами. Чтобы он схватил меня и заставил забыть обо всем. Но вместо этого, он отошел от меня еще на шаг, и сложил руки на груди.

- Я не буду делать этого, Роуз.

Я непонимающе взглянула на него, и он усмехнулся.

- Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама себя знаешь, милая. Я не буду принуждать тебя. Но я буду ждать, когда ты сама придешь ко мне. Все по-честному.

Я открыла рот, но не могла найти подходящих слов, чтобы сказать, что он, самоуверенный нахал, никогда не дождется этого.

- Тебе не обязательно любить меня, Роуз, - тихо продолжил он. – Приходи ко мне за наслаждением, - он поднял руку и легонько провел подушечкой большого пальца по моим губам и я, не сумев сдержать дикого желания, приоткрыла губы и прикоснулась языком к его пальцу. Он засмеялся, а потом наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо:

- Кажется, мы оба знаем, что мне не придется ждать слишком долго, - и с этими словами он исчез за дверью.

Эммет вернулся через несколько часов. Я понятия не имела, где он был, но выглядел он чрезвычайно довольным, и я почувствовала, как во мне снова закипает злость. Оставил меня здесь одну, а сам где-то развлекался! Я посмотрела на книжку, которую я безуспешно пыталась читать все это время и в которую вцепились сейчас мои пальцы, и едва сдержала детский порыв, запустить в него этой книжкой. Я глубоко вздохнула. Не хватало еще давать ему очередной повод поиздеваться надо мной.

- Розали, - пропел он из ванной. – Как только ты соберешь свои вещи, спускайся вниз. Посмотришь, как при свете дня выглядит замок и парк вокруг. Потрясающее зрелище! – я услышала звук льющейся воды. – Месье Жак очень сожалел, что ты пропустила завтрак и приглашает тебя подкрепиться в любую минуту. Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе. Нам нужно уехать до обеда, если мы хотим добраться в Ванн засветло.

Я вскочила с удобного кресла-качалки и стала скидывать вещи в сумку, не заботясь о том, как ужасно они будут выглядеть, когда их придется распаковывать. Я носилась по комнате как маленький ураган, но больше всего на свете мне сейчас хотелось ворваться в ванную и как следует наорать на Эммета. Что я собиралась ему высказывать, было не столь важно - я просто чувствовала потребность в такой эмоциональной разрядке. Но, сцепив зубы, я только пнула ногой маленькую деревянную скамеечку для ног и она с глухим треском ударилась о каменную стену и развалилась. Звук был такой громкий, что я растерялась.

Из ванной комнаты выскочил Эммет в одних джинсах и принялся озираться вокруг, в поисках воображаемого врага. И тут он заметил на полу обломки скамейки. Он взглянул на мое виноватое лицо и засмеялся. Засмеялся так легко и заразительно, что у меня тоже появилось желание засмеяться вместе с ним. Вместо этого я пронеслась по комнате и выбежала их комнаты, хлопнув за собой дверью, но смех Эммета все еще стоял у меня в ушах.

Я спустилась по широкой лестнице в огромный зал. Мои шаги гулко отдавались под каменными сводами замка. Здесь все, казалось, сошло со страниц какого-нибудь средневекового романа. Над огромным камином висел портрет в полный рост свирепого воина в наброшенных на плечи шкурах. Его взгляд, надменный и властный, словно бы говорил «Эй вы! Что вы тут расхаживаетесь! Это мой замок!». Я отвела глаза от портрета и увидела большой круглый стол, вокруг которого стояли несколько удобных кресел. По периметру залы, как немые стражники, расположились железные рыцари. Не успела я дойти до конца лестницы, как из соседней комнаты, отделенной аркой выбежал низенький хозяин замка, встречавший нас вчера ночью.

- Мадам Розали, я очень рад, что вы уже чувствуете себя лучше, – протараторил он. - Ваш муж сказал, вы утомились за время долгого переезда вчера.

- Мой _муж _так сказал? – я сделала над собой большое усилие, чтобы не ударить ногой по какому-нибудь еще шедевру мебельного искусства.

- Да, он знаете, был очень озабочен, когда спустился утром и сообщил, что вы так слабы, что не можете подняться с кровати. Я ему сразу сказал, что вам просто нужно подкрепиться, но он не захотел вас тревожить.

- Месье…

- Жак, зовите меня месье Жак, - сказал он с добродушной улыбкой. - И позвольте проводить вас в столовую. Наш повар приготовил массу вкусностей специально для вас.

Лицо месье Жака было таким воодушевленным, что мне показалось ужасно грубо отказаться от еды сейчас, поэтому я покорно поплелась за ним в столовую.

Когда в просторную комнату, обитую дубовыми панелями и называемую столовой, вошел Эммет, я уже доедала третий блинчик. Месье Жак сидел рядом и в буквальном смысле следил как я режу, жую и запиваю. Я притворялась как могла, что все ужасно вкусно, а он подставлял все новые тарелки и кастрюльки с новыми блюдами, развлекая меня болтовней об истории замка. У меня уже сводило зубы от этой пищи. Я услышала приглушенный смех Эммета и зло уставилась на него. В новых светлых джинсах и голубом джемпере он выглядел ужасно … сексуально. Я подавилась, едва это словно пришло мне на ум.

- Роуз, милая, я надеюсь, ты наелась? – спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучала такая явная насмешка, что я сжала руки в кулаки, чтобы не накинуться на него.

- Да, милый, - мой голос был сладким как патока. – Но я надеюсь, ты составишь мне компанию. Я не съем всего этого и месье Жак будет очень огорчен. К тому же, подумай, сколько трудов этих замечательных людей пойдет даром.

Хозяин замка закивал головой, и я увидела, как улыбка на лице Эммета уступает место брезгливой гримасе. Месье Жак услужливо отодвинул для него кресло рядом со мной и Эммет послушно опустился в него, недовольно глянув на меня. Я состроила просто ангельскую улыбку и наколов на вилку большой кусок жареного мяса, поднесла ее к его рту.

- Я как примерная _жена_ с удовольствием накормлю тебя, дорогой, - пропела я и улыбнулась.

Не успел Эммет прожевать и проглотить этот кусок, как месье Жак уже передал мне другое блюдо, на котором лежали разнообразные блинчики с начинкой. Я выбрала самый большой и положила его на тарелку Эммету.

- Кушай, милый, не известно когда мы в следующий раз доберемся до места, где сможет перекусить, - мстительно сказала я.

Мсье Жак стоял в стороне и явно умилялся, глядя на нас. Неудивительно, мы, наверное, казались ему ужасно красивой молодой парой. С нескрываемым восторгом он смотрел на наше воркование, которое явно казалось ему абсолютно искренним. Его лицо покраснело, и выглядел он ужасно довольным.

Я заставила Эммета съесть массу всего, когда, наконец, он не выдержал и заявил, что мы уезжаем. Мы попрощались с добрым хозяином и, пообещав заехать к нему еще раз на обратном пути, выехали за пределы замка.

- Тебе все это понравилось, правда? – деланно грозно спросил меня Эммет, как только фигура провожающего нас месье Жака скрылась из виду.

- Да, дорогой, - сказала я и невинно взглянула на него.

Я почувствовала, как подрагивают уголки моих губ, но я изо всех сил старалась сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу. Мои глаза встретились с глазами Эммета… И я рассмеялась. Рассмеялась так, как не смеялась уже очень-очень давно. Я видела, что Эммет смеется вместе со мной, и я почувствовала такую теплоту внутри, что-то такое хорошее и доброе в душе и мне вдруг стало так легко, словно я сбросила с себя воспоминания обо всех тревогах и обидах. В эту минуту мы с Эмметом вновь стали единым целым. Такими, какими мы были в самые лучшие времена нашей долгой совместной жизни.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Единение**

Я откинулась на кожаное сидение и выдохнула. Я смеялась, наверное, минут пять без остановки и звонкий звук собственного смеха эхом отражался у меня в голове. Но теперь, когда этот несколько истеричный приступ прошел, я почувствовала смущение и некоторую неуверенность. Я покосилась на Эммета. Он спокойно вел машину, и на его губах играла легкая улыбка.

О черт! Сейчас для меня все стало еще труднее, чем раньше. Когда мы угрюмо молчали и злились друг на друга, я находила спасение в полном игнорировании Эммета. А как вести себя сейчас, когда мы только что делили этот восхитительный момент полного эмоционального единения? Как раньше я не могу, как вчера не получится, как быть сегодня – просто не знаю. Но Эммет снова выручил меня.

- Роуз, посмотри, там на заднем сидении, есть коробка с новыми дисками. Я скупил пол магазина, наверное, - хмыкнул он. – Все на французском. Я знаю, как ты любишь этот язык.

На мгновение наши глаза встретились. Нежность. В глазах Эммета была такая нежность, что мне стало неуютно. Я отвела глаза и повернулась к большой яркой коробке с дисками. Я перебирала прозрачные пластмассовые коробочки, но не замечала обложек. Все, что я могла сейчас видеть – это такое родное и доброе лицо Эммета, которое мгновение назад потрясло меня своим бесконечно ласковым и любящим выражением. К моему горлу подступил комок. Я просто не знала, что мне делать дальше.

- Ну что ты там так долго? - послышался голос Эммета прямо у меня над ухом.

- Я просто не знаю, что выбрать. Ты купил столько всего! – сказала я, изо всех сил стараясь казаться спокойной.

Я схватила первую попавшуюся коробочку и села на место. Потом вставила диск в проигрыватель и, наконец, взглянула на обложку. Саундтрек к любовной драме, которую мы с Эмметом смотрели недели три назад в кинотеатре. Я почувствовала, как что-то сжалось у меня в животе. Я очень хорошо помнила, что последовало за этим фильмом в уединении нашей спальни. Интересно, в моей жизни есть хоть что-то, не связанное с воспоминаниями об Эммете?

Приятная мелодия заполнила салон. Я сделала музыку громче. Необходимость разговаривать отпала… на несколько секунд, потому что, Эммет протянул руку и убавил звук.

- Помниться, в Париже тебе не терпелось поговорить со мной, - растягивая слова произнес он.

- Машина не лучшее место разговаривать, - прошептала я.

Нужно ли было говорить, что я оказалась не готова к этому разговору?

- Ты что боишься, что я не справлюсь с управлением и врежусь куда-нибудь из-за твоих слов? – спросил Эммет. – Ну же, Роуз, смелее, я не кусаюсь, - и тут же довольно усмехнулся. – По крайней мере, не кусаюсь, пока ты меня сама не попросишь.

Черт бы побрал этого сексуального мачо! Он просто говорит эти искушающие слова своим хриплым голосом, а мое воображение тут же рисует мне откровенные картинки, от которых меня бросает то в жар, то в холод.

Я вновь прибегла к старой тактике: разозлиться, чтобы справиться с желанием броситься ему на шею:

- Ты хочешь разговора? Ок. Я просто хотела поинтересоваться, сколько еще ты будешь заставлять меня переезжать с тобой с места на место, и сколько еще мне придется терпеть твою компанию! – зло выкрикнула я. И уже чуть тише спросила, – Когда ты отпустишь меня, Эммет?

Улыбка исчезла с его лица, но он не выглядел ни разозленным, ни обиженным. Он был абсолютно спокоен.

- Я пока не могу отпустить тебя, Розали. Просто не могу, - тихо сказал он. – Должно пройти время… Но я обещаю, что настанет день, когда я не буду удерживать тебя силой или прибегать к шантажу. В этот день, ты будешь свободна от меня.

Я увидела, как его руки вцепились в руль и как напряглись мышцы под тонкой тканью джемпера. Он смотрел прямо перед собой. Я могла поклясться, что в этот момент ему было так же тяжело, как и мне.

- Пойми, Роуз, - продолжил он. – Ты просто не оставила мне другого выхода. Я не мог допустить, чтобы… - он запнулся на мгновение. – Ты сама все прекрасно понимаешь. Своими поступками ты не оставила выбора нам обоим.

- Значит, во всем виновата я одна? – спросила я чуть слышно.

- Никто не виноват. Так уж сложилось.

Я посмотрела на свои крепко сцепленные руки. Наверное, если бы я держала сейчас что-то в них, эта вещь превратилась бы в порошок, с такой силой я сжала пальцы.

_Так уж сложилось. _

_Ты будешь свободна._

Я на секунду подумала о том дне, когда Эммет скажет мне, что он больше не держит меня, что я могу идти, и он не пойдет за мной следом… Мои ногти впились в ладони. Я чувствовала пустоту. Я просто не могла представить себе жизнь вдали от Эммета. Ругаться, драться, спорить, даже ненавидеть, но только бы быть рядом, видеть его, чувствовать его… У меня голова пошла кругом от перспективы расстаться с ним навсегда. Я почувствовала панический страх. Я замерла и невидящим взглядом уставилась в окно.

Эммет больше не пытался прервать молчание и сделал музыку громче. Судя по тому, как его пальцы вцепились в руль, мысли его в данный момент тоже были не самыми приятными.

В Ванн мы приехали около шести вечера. Наша гостиница располагалась в самом центре города, недалеко от большой торговой площади. Как только Эммет свернул на парковку перед большим старинным зданием и остановился, я выскочила из машины.

- Я пойду погуляю, - запинаясь сказал я. – Одна.

Эммет безразлично пожал плечами и достал наши сумки из багажника.

- Только не слишком долго, иначе мне придется идти и искать тебя, а, как я подозреваю, тебе это не понравится, - спокойно сказал он и, отвернувшись от меня, стал подниматься по ступенькам гостиницы.

Я тоже развернулась и пошла по направлению к большому фонтану на площади. Вокруг сновала масса народа, и я словно растворилась в этой толпе, слилась с ней. Я рассматривала сувениры в небольших лавочках, гуляла по паркам, поражалась красоте архитектуры, наслаждалась местным средневековым колоритом, но все это не переставая думать, предполагать, решать… Я так ждала разговора с Эмметом, но он прошел совсем не так, как я планировала. Я не задала и малой части вопросов, которые меня мучили, зато получила один, самый важный ответ. _Ты будешь свободна. _В этом простом предложении оказался заключен весь мой мир, который снова и снова разбивался вдребезги.

Кажется, так плохо, как сейчас, мне еще не было никогда в жизни. Та, давняя боль, причиненная мне едва ли не столетие назад, была ничем по сравнению с муками настоящего. Тогда я могла хотя бы ненавидеть и упиваться жаждой мести, а сейчас я ровным счетом не могла ничего. Я чувствовала собственное бессилие, какую-то никчемность и ненужность. Я не ненавидела, я не думала о мести, и я отчаянно цеплялась за своего мучителя. Сложно было сказать точно, кто из нас кого мучает, кто кому делает больнее, я просто знала, что Эммет вместе со мной проходит сейчас все круги ада.

Я не имела ни малейшего представления, что я в самом деле хочу сейчас. Я не могла разобраться в своих желаниях. Словно мой корабль терпит крушение, а я не знаю, что делать. То ли подавать сигнал бедствия, то ли нестись за спасательным жилетом, то ли прыгать в воду сразу, в попытке уплыть достаточно далеко, чтобы тонущий корабль не утянул меня за собой в пучину.

Что бы я делала, если бы мне нужно было выбирать? Вот прямо сейчас, вернула бы себе Дэниэла или Эммета? Я бы хотела, чтобы у меня были оба …

В моей голове вертелись миллионы мыслей, но ни одна низ них не обладала достаточной силой, чтобы успокоить, встряхнуть меня. Я опять начала погружаться в эту нервную горячку, которая, казалось, отпустила меня.

Я сама не заметила, как оказалась на побережье залива, на котором располагался город. На воде мерно покачивались сотни пассажирских судов, частных яхт и маленьких лодочек, из прибрежных кафе доносилась музыка. Я огляделась вокруг. Уже стемнело и туристы, наряженные и накрашенные, высыпали совершать вечерний променад. В основном на мои глаза попадались пары: юные влюбленные, держащиеся за руки, мужья и жены средних лет, обнимающие друг друга за плечи, и пожилые супруги, поддерживающие друг друга за локоть. Казалось, у каждого человека здесь была своя половинка…

Половинка. Мужчина и женщина, созданные друг для друга. Все так просто. Мое сердце пронзила внезапная боль.

Эммет. Я выдохнула. Эммет. Он был всем, что мне сейчас нужно. Он был моей половинкой. Эта мысль была такой простой и кристально ясной, что я, не раздумывая ни минуты, бросилась обратно в отель.

Я вбежала в просторный, богато обставленный холл, всего лишь через несколько минут, и остановилась в нерешительности. Я не знала, в каком номере мы остановились. Я подлетела к регистрационной стойке и нетерпеливо забарабанила пальцами по блестящей поверхности.

- Каллены, - пробормотала я. – Мне нужно знать в каком номере остановились Каллены.

- А вы мисс…?

- Розали Каллен. Понимаете, я просто забыла спросить у моего… у Эммета, номер нашей комнаты.

- Простите мисс, но мистер Каллен живет один, - вежливо ответил портье. – А вы… О, простите меня, мисс. Мистер Каллен забронировал номер рядом с его собственным на имя Розали Хейл.

- Номер, мне нужен номер, - выкрикнула я, стараясь справиться с отчаянием. И как только я услышала заветные цифры, я бросилась к лестнице. Я бежала, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, с единственной мыслью: _я хочу быть с Эмметом. _Уже в холле, на третьем этаже я столкнулась с каким-то мужчиной, но у меня не было времени извиняться. Я бежала, бежала, бежала навстречу моему Эму.

Я ворвалась в комнату и захлопнула за собой дверь. Эммет тут же повернулся, оторвавшись от экрана телевизора, и уставился на меня непонимающе. Я застыла в неподвижности и не могла подобрать нужных слов. У меня возникло странное ощущение, что мое тело парализовано, но чувства… Чувства жили своей собственной жизнью. Я скользила взглядом по любимому лицу, отмечала обтягивающую грудь белую футболку, мускулистые руки, вдыхала знакомый запах…

Эммет поднялся с дивана.

- Роуз, что случилось? – озабоченно спросил он.

Я сделала шаг по направлению к нему.

- Я хочу тебя, - прошептала я, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Теперь уже замер Эммет. Я чувствовала его смятение и осознавала, какой вихрь мыслей проносится сейчас в его голове.

- Ты же сам говорил… - прошептала я неуверенно. Я почувствовала себя так неловко, что была готова провалиться сквозь землю.

- Да, говорил, - пробормотал он. - Но не думал, что ты…

- Я дала себя убедить, - прервала я его.

- Очень жаль, - вздохнул он. – Я надеялся сам убедить тебя.

Я как зачарованная смотрела на него. Тот порыв, из-за которого я бежала в эту комнату, уже начал проходить. Ему на смену пришел стыд. И неуверенность. И паника.

Я сделала шаг назад и судорожно впилась побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в дверную ручку. Но Эммет тут же оказался рядом, и положил свою руку на мою. Теперь он находился так близко, что я чувствовала его свежее дыхание. С минуту мы так и стояли неподвижно. Я сглотнула, а он слегка сжал свои пальцы вокруг моих, все еще цепляющихся за ручку. И в этот момент в его прикосновении, во всей атмосфере вокруг, я почувствовала напряженность, не ту эмоциональную, которая окружала нас весь день, а совершенно отчетливую сексуальную напряженность. Я тряхнула головой и облизнула губы, с трудом переводя дыхание.

- Не нужно, Розали, - осипшим голосом сказал он. – Не убегай сейчас, прошу тебя.

Он наклонился и прижался губами к моему виску. Меня словно пронзило ударом тока, я чувствовала как все мое тело – от корней мягко ниспадающих волос и до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах – охватывает блаженное тепло.

Эммет взял обе мои руки и положил их себе на плечи. Я несмело подняла глаза.

- Давай сделаем это быстро, - прерывисто прошептала я.

Он усмехнулся и оскалил зубы.

- О нет, милая… Только не быстро. Совсем не быстро.

Он протянул руку и щелкнул выключателем. Комната погрузилась в полумрак. Остался лишь неровный, искрящийся свет от экрана телевизора. Не успела я прийти в себя, как оказалась лежащей на боку на огромной постели, а Эммет прилег рядом, подперев голову одной рукой.

- Я соскучился, Роуз, - ласково поглаживая кончиками пальцев мою щеку, сказа он. – Так соскучился.

Он смотрел на меня так пристально, что казалось, пытался впитать в себя каждую черточку моего лица, запомнить выражение глаз, вздымающуюся грудь. Он потянулся ко мне, и я подставила свои губы для поцелуя, но он завис на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров, не прикасаясь к ним. Я поняла, что это было. Это был выбор. Эммет предоставлял мне выбор. И я не выдержала и легонько коснулась его губ. Это и был ответ.

Его глаза из золотистых превратились в почти черные, сильная рука потянулась к моему плечу. Эммет медленно, как бы пытаясь дать мне достаточно времени осознать, что он собирается делать, перевернул меня на спину и навис надо мной.

- Если ты хочешь, ты можешь сказать нет, – низким голосом прошептал он и приник к моим холодным губам, вдыхая в них жизнь. Этот поцелуй, такой нежный, но настойчивый, не подчиняющий, а дающий, вызвал в моем изголодавшемся по ласке теле сладкую дрожь наслаждения. И я сдалась. Больше я не сопротивлялась. В этот момент я отдалась Эммету вся, без остатка.

Он, осторожно обнимая, привлек меня ближе. Я расслабилась и стала поглаживать его спину, плечи, шею. Мои пальцы запутались в его волосах, и я прижималась к нему все ближе, ближе, в отчаянном порыве слиться с ним в одно целое. Его губы ласкали мой рот, покрывали поцелуями щеки, лоб, шею… Его язык проложил пылающую дорожку вниз по горлу, и я инстинктивно откинула голову назад, открывая ему всю себя. Его руки медленно поползли по всем изгибам моего тела, приподнимая вверх трикотажное платье и попутно поглаживая все, что встречалось на их пути…

Боже, это было так приятно, там знакомо, но все же по-новому. Я застонала и, взяв в руки его лицо, прижалась к нему губами. Его губы раскрылись, наши языки переплелись, поцелуи становились все более пьянящими, беспощадными, заставляя вскипать кровь и замирать нас обоих в предвкушении чего-то большего, мучительно-сладкого.

На миг мы оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Я посмотрела на его расслабленное выражение лица, чувственную линию губ, затуманенные страстью глаза… Я ощутила такой прилив нежности, что подумала, мое сердце разорвется от переизбытка сильных эмоций. Едва заметная улыбка тронула мои губы, когда я легонько отстранила Эммета от себя. Я почувствовала, как он напрягся, не желая отпускать меня.

- Роуз, только не сейчас, прошу тебя… - почти простонал он.

- Шшш, - я прикрыла его рот ладошкой. – Я просто хочу раздеть тебя. Сама.

Он разжал свои руки и перекатился на спину. Я приподнялась и медленно потянула верх его футболку, не забывая целовать каждый открывающийся моему взору кусочек мраморной кожи. С моих губ сорвался тихий вздох, когда Эммет, помогая моим нервным движениям, стянул футболку через голову. Он был так восхитительно прекрасен. Я провела ладонью по его плечам, груди, почувствовала, как перекатываются мускулы под гладкой кожей. Мои руки потянулись к замку на его джинсах, но Эммет перехватил мою руку.

- Теперь моя очередь, - тихо прошептал он.

Вскоре мое платье и белье полетело на пол, а Эммет начал покрывать все мое тело легкими, дразнящими поцелуями, лаская и нежно покусывая кожу… Из моего горла вырывались какие-то чужие, незнакомые стоны. Я чувствовала давно забытое, а оттого особенно радостное состояние гармонии желаний и действий. То, что происходило между мной и Эмметом сейчас, было так восхитительно, так прекрасно и давало такое неземное блаженство, что я признала: это правильно. Это было так, как и должно было быть с нами.

_Наверное, я одержима им,_ думала я, нежно поглаживая руку, которой Эммет прижимал меня к себе. Мы уже довольно долго лежали так, тесно прижавшись к друг другу, тихо и спокойно, и никто из нас не делал попытки даже пошевелиться. Нельзя было описать словами,_ как_ это было. Слова казались сейчас слишком грубыми, неуместными. Моя душа все еще витала где-то высоко-высоко, тело было пресыщенным от испытанного удовольствия, в голове не было ни единой мысли.

Эммет вздохнул и поцеловал мое плечо.

- Роуз, я… - он запнулся.

- Я знаю, - тихо сказала я. – Я чувствую тоже самое.

Он перевернул меня на спину и заглянул в глаза. Я увидела, как он расслабился, когда не увидел в моих глазах ни отвращения, ни злости, ни разочарования. Он наклонился и легонько потерся своим носом о мой нос.

- Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо, - прошептал он.

Я кивнула и закрыла глаза, почувствовав нежное прикосновение его губ.

- Я уйду всего лишь на полчаса, - сказал он хрипло. – Не вставай с постели.

Я не стала спрашивать, куда он уходит - наверняка задумал какой-нибудь романтический сюрприз. Это было очень в его характере. Поэтому я вновь кивнула головой. А в следующую секунду услышала, как за Эмметом закрылась дверь.

Я сладко потянулась и перекатилась на другой край кровати. Здесь, казалось, присутствие Эммета было более очевидным. Я уткнулась лицом в подушку и вновь унеслась в воспоминания о прекрасной ночи…

Мое блаженство жестко прервал резкий звонок мобильного. Черт! Ну кому понадобилось искать меня среди ночи? Я хотела проигнорировать звонок, но телефон продолжал звонить не переставая. Я выругалась и поднялась с кровати.

- Да, - грубовато произнесла я, увидев незнакомый номер на экране телефона.

- Розали? – произнес спокойный, но несколько жутковатый голос, от которого я невольно поежилась. - Жаль, если мы застали вас в неурочный час, но у нас есть кое-что, что должно вас заинтересовать.

Я нахмурила лоб, в безуспешной попытке понять, кто звонит и что ему от меня нужно.

- Я не понимаю, - мой голос прозвучал настороженно.

- Я объясню, - злорадно сказал мой собеседник. – Очаровательный мальчик по имени Дэниэл – похоже, он ваш знакомый.

Через минуту я опустила руку, и телефон выпал из моих ослабевших пальцев. Я опустилась на смятую постель и прикрыла глаза рукой, а в следующее мгновение вскочила на ноги и начала поспешно одеваться.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Расплата**

Моя одежда была разбросана по всей комнате, и так как мой багаж был в соседнем номере, а я не хотела терять ни секунды, я принялась поднимать ее с пола и натягивать на себя. Я подняла с пола сумочку и убедилась, что там достаточно наличных и, слава Богу, там был мой паспорт. Мне откровенно повезло, что Эммет не догадался забрать его.

Я отчаянно старалась отогнать от себя воспоминания о том, как Эммет раздевал меня всего несколько часов назад, нежно снимая с меня предмет за предметом. О том, как я буду смотреть ему в глаза потом, после этого. Если он, конечно, захочет меня видеть. Я одевалась как вор, как предатель. В сущности, я и была предателем.

В гостинице было тихо, когда я бесшумно спускалась вниз по лестнице. Я прислушивалась к каждому шороху, но не встретила ни единой души, и только сонный швейцар пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, открывая передо мной дверь на улицу. Ночная тьма уже сменилась предрассветной унылой серостью. В воздухе пахло морем, и я даже могла слышать звук набегающих волн где-то в отдалении. Я была полностью сосредоточена, я не могла позволить себе никаких слабостей, никаких лишних сантиментов. На кону стояла жизнь. Жизнь Дэниэла. И моя жизнь тоже, потому что я не смогу продолжать жить, если с ним что-то случится. Я не смогу простить себя. Никогда.

Мне пришлось позаимствовать чей-то автомобиль, но сейчас это последнее, что меня волновало. Мне нужно было как можно скорее попасть в аэропорт - угрызения совести отходили в этой ситуации на второй план. Через минуту я уже вырулила на шоссе, пытаясь сориентироваться по карте, как мне попасть на трассу, которая ведет к аэропорту.

Я подсчитывала в уме, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Эммет оставил меня в постели. Примерно четверть часа, плюс-минус несколько минут. Он говорил, что вернется через пол часа, но мне казалось, что он вернется быстрее. Может быть, уже вернулся. Но если небеса решили мне помочь хоть чуть-чуть, у меня, возможно, еще было минут десять-пятнадцать в запасе. Эти минуты были мне просто необходимы.

Мне довольно быстро удалось доехать до аэропорта. Там я быстро просмотрела расписание рейсов и, посоветовавшись с кассиром, купила билет до Женевы, потому что оттуда я могла быстрее всего вылететь в Штаты. Все это время меня не покидало нервное напряжение. Я ждала, что вот-вот почувствую тяжелую руку Эммета на своем плече, услышу его гневные слова, его обвинения. Я смогла вздохнуть с облегчением, только когда самолет набрал высоту.

Я добралась до Сиэтла меньше чем за двадцать часов. Город встретил меня привычным дождем. Я почувствовала себя здесь очень неуверенно. Прошла всего пара недель со времени нашего отъезда, но мне казалось, что я не была здесь уже несколько лет. Эти дни во Франции были так насыщены эмоциональной борьбой с самой собой, сражениями с Эмметом, безудержным желанием, томительными ночами и болезненными раздумьями, что казалось, я повзрослела на много лет. Я чувствовала, что за этот короткий период я изменилась куда больше, чем за последнее десятилетие. Я могла сравнить свое состояние сейчас с тем, какой я была сразу после обращения. Такой же испуганной, растерянной, несколько ожесточенной. Пусть во мне не полыхал огонь ненависти… Или правильнее сказать, не полыхал до тех пор, пока я не услышала в трубке этот тихий, но такой отвратительный голос. Голос, который обещал причинить боль Дэниэлу. Теперь вся моя ненависть и злость были направлены не него, таинственного обладателя этого голоса.

Действуя согласно инструкции, я подъехала к большому заброшенному заводу на окраине города. Я заглушила мотор и, выдохнув, пробормотала про себя слова молитвы, которую когда-то давно учила в школе для девочек. Видит Бог, я не часто молилась, но сейчас мне нужна была поддержка высших сил. Поддержка и благосклонность. И я так надеялась, что Бог все же не отвергнул меня, как считал Эдвард…

Я вышла из машины и пошла по заросшей сорняками тропинке к входу на завод. Железная дверь со скрипом отворилась. Я оказалась в просторном помещении, заваленном какими-то вышедшими из строя приборами, металлическими пластинами и другим хламом. Я сделала несколько шагов, и они эхом отозвались в громадном помещении. Сзади послышался громкий хлопок. Я обернулась. Железная дверь была закрыта, но я не увидела никого рядом. Просто ветер? Или дверь захлопнул кто-то снаружи?

Я сделала еще несколько шагов вперед и огляделась. Было что-то жуткое в этом пустом, запущенном помещении. Я обхватила себя руками, продолжая исследовать глазами каждый сантиметр вокруг.

- Здравствуй, Розали, - произнес низкий голос. Тот самый голос.

Я повернулась. В нескольких метрах от меня стоял долговязый, закутанный в черный кожаный плащ, вампир. В его глазах полыхало красное пламя, губы были сложены в легкую полуулыбку.

- Где Дэниэл? - спросила я неприязненно.

- Ну, зачем же так спешить? – протянул он в ответ. - Начнем с того, что я чрезвычайно рад видеть тебя. О твоей красоте ходят легенды и сейчас, когда ты так близко, я убеждаюсь, что все они оказались правдивыми. Хотя, должен признаться, даже они не смогли подготовить меня к тому, что я вижу. Ты ослепительна.

Комплимент прозвучал довольно искренне, но мне было неприятно слышать его из уст этого вампира. Я промолчала.

- Меня зовут Адриан.

- Мне это безразлично, - тихо прошипела я. – Все, что я хочу, это понять, где Дэниэл.

Адриан почти незаметно кивнул головой. Я бы, наверное, и не заметила этого кивка, если бы так пристально не смотрела на него в этот момент. Этот кивок был похож на знак.

Я подняла голову, и мои глаза вновь пробежались по пролетам помещения. Никого.

- Он в надежном месте, – сказал вампир, а потом, помолчав несколько секунд, добавил. - Ты заставила меня потратить больше времени, чем я планировал.

- Я не совсем понимаю...

- Тебе не обязательно понимать, - прервал он меня. - Главное, делай, что я тебе говорю.

Я не имела ни малейшего понятия, чем я могла вызвать неприязнь Адриана. Я точно знала, что никогда раньше не встречалась с ним, но вот он, очевидно, отлично осведомлен о моей жизни, раз узнал о Дэниэле и о том, как много этот мальчик значит для меня. Я прикидывала, что он хотел от меня. Что он хотел, в замен на свободу Дэниэла.

Я нервно сцепила руки, но тут же опустила их вдоль тела и расправила плечи. Не следует показывать Адриану свою слабость. Мы молча стояли какое-то время, осторожно разглядывая друг друга.

Через несколько минут, я уловила какое-то движение в дальнем углу помещения. Я замерла, мои мышцы напряглись, изо рта вырвалось сдавленное рычание. С шаткой лестницы спускался еще один вампир, на руках он держал что-то, закутанное в одеяло. Он подошел ближе, и я поняла, что этим чем-то был Дэниэл. Мой мальчик. Его глаза были закрыты, рот немного приоткрылся.

Волна паники прокатилась по моему телу. В животе что-то неприятно сжалось.

- Что с ним? - зарычала я, и дернулась в направлении вампира с Дэниэлом на руках. В ту же секунду сильные руки опустились мне на плечи, не давая возможности сделать ни шагу. Я повернула голову и увидела сзади меня огромного вампира, которого не было здесь раньше.

- Спокойно, - сказал Адриан. - Мальчик просто спит. Мы сделали все возможное, чтобы он бодрствовал как можно меньшее количество времени. Будь паинькой и с ним ничего не случится.

Я сглотнула и постаралась взять себя в руки. Видя это, Адриан вновь кивнул, и вампир позади меня исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе. Больше меня никто не держал, но я была уверена, что при первой же попытке подойти к Дэниэлу, стальные руки вновь схватят меня.

- Что вы хотите от меня? – шепотом спросила я.

- Мы ждем еще одного участника истории, - неопределенно ответил Адриан. - Того, кто значительно облегчит мне мою задачу. Он вот-вот прибудет.

Я не имела ни малейшего представления, о ком он говорит. Да мне в сущности, это было безразлично. Все, что меня волновало в этот момент, это то, что я вижу Дэниэла. Я не отрывала взгляд от детского личика. Сейчас, когда первый шок, вызванный его внезапным появлением на руках у вампира, прошел, я смогла расслышать тихий и размеренный стук его сердца, шум крови. Он жив. Это несколько успокоило меня.

Адриан начал неторопливо расхаживать взад и вперед, его глаза были прищурены, рот крепко сжат. Казалось, он что-то обдумывает. Но как только послышался разорвавший тишину скрежет входной двери, он вновь неприятно улыбнулся, а его глаза заблестели в предвкушении.

- А вот тот, кого мы все ждали.

Я увидела, как дверь медленно приоткрылась и из темноты показалась до боли знакомая фигура.

Я не могу описать словами, что я испытала в тот миг, когда увидела Эммета. Была ли это пьянящая радость от осознания того, что он рядом, или неуправляемый страх за нас всех? Неверное, и то, и другое одновременно. Но важно было то, что в этот момент я поняла, насколько он необходим мне. Как воздух и пища для человека, как чужая кровь для вампира… Он был моей вселенной. Моим адом и моим раем. Я так увлеклась, что позабыла о том, где мы сейчас находимся, и кто окружает нас. Я была так счастлива, что он приехал за мной, что он не разочаровался во мне окончательно. Я готова была упасть перед ним на колени и умолять простить меня… А потом я встретилась с его взглядом. И тут же поняла, какую ошибку допустила. Он не простил и он действительно разочаровался. Его темно-золотые глаза не выражали ничего кроме презрения.

- Итак, друзья, рад, что мы, наконец, собрались все вместе, - приторно-сладким голосом сказал Адриан и пару раз хлопнул в ладоши. Обменявшись с Эмметом неприязненными взглядами, он посмотрел прямо на меня. – Розали, подойди ко мне.

Я не шелохнулась. Мои глаза вновь нашли мощную фигуру Эммета и я посмотрела на него, молчаливо моля о поддержке. Не знаю, может быть, во всем виновато мое воображение, но мне показалось, что Эммет едва заметно кивнул.

Адриан стоял в самом центре, в облаке лунного света который попадал в помещение через большое разбитое окно на втором этаже. Я сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему.

- Ближе, - нетерпеливо пробормотал он, и я подошла почти вплотную. – А теперь, смотри.

Он обхватил меня за плечи и развернул вправо. Там, в нескольких десятках метрах от меня, на небольшой скамейке лежал завернутый в одеяло Дэниэл. Он по-прежнему спал, только на этот раз, никого не было с ним рядом. Он был абсолютно неподвижен и выглядел так беззащитно, что я вновь почувствовала страх. То, что он спал, не взирая на шум вокруг, было так ненормально. Я подумала о том, что Адриан должно быть вколол ему что-то или, может, напоил каким-то снотворным.

Мое горло сжалось в спазме. _Это все из-за меня._ Только из-за меня этот милый, ни в чем неповинный мальчик оказался сейчас в этой ужасной ситуации, в окружении жестоких вампиров, из-за меня его жизни угрожает опасность. В инстинктивном порыве защитить его, я сделал шаг, но Адриан остановил меня легким прикосновением руки. Не было никакого сомнения, что попробуй я ослушаться, его рука с силой сожмется вокруг меня и не позволит сделать ни шага.

- А теперь, - он как куклу развернул меня влево. – Смотри на него.

Мои глаза уперлись в глубокое золото глаз Эммета. Он выглядел отстраненно и смотрел словно сквозь меня. Ни единой эмоции не отражалось на его лице.

Я не понимала абсолютно ничего из того, что происходило сейчас в этом забытом всеми старом заводе. Я не видела во всем этом ни крупицы здравого смысла. Я только догадывалась, что каким-то образом, Адриан точно угадал мои смешанные чувства в отношении двух самых дорогих мне людей, вернее, человека и вампира, и теперь как опытный стратег разместил нас на поле боя: Дэниэла и Эммета в противоположных сторонах и меня в самом центре.

Вдруг я почувствовала, как пальцы Адриана больно впились в мои плечи. Вся его напускная сдержанность и любезность исчезла в один миг. Он наклонился к моему уху и злобно прошипел:

- Я накажу тебя, Роуз, за то, что ты расстроила меня. За то, что не оправдала возложенных на тебя ожиданий.

Он грубо толкнул меня на пол. Я услышала сдавленное рычание Эммета, и его сразу же окружили непонятно откуда взявшиеся четыре вампира. Все в черном, со свирепыми выражениями лиц. Даже Эммет, при всей своей силе, не смог бы справиться с ними со всеми один.

Я обернулась к Адриану, но его уже не было рядом. Мне хватило мгновения, чтобы осознать, где он. Он был рядом с Дэниэлом. Он держал мальчика на руках, его красные глаза полыхали, и, обнажив клыки, он склонился над тоненькой шейкой спящего мальчика.

- Нет, - выдохнула я, и мой отчаянный шепот многократно усилился и отразился сотней эхо от железобетонных стен завода. Я молниеносно поднялась на ноги и хотела броситься к ним, но меня тут же схватили еще двое из стражи Адриана.

- Это будет моей маленькой вендеттой, Розалии, - издевательски ухмыляясь, произнес Адриан.

- Я не понимаю, за что... Скажи мне и я исправлю это, только не трогай Дэниэла, - взмолилась я.

- Сказать? Объяснить? - он начал злиться. - Ты просто дура!

Я увидела, что он несколько отстранил от себя Дэниэла. Я была рада этой маленькой передышке. Мне нужно было отвлечь его от мальчика, перевести гнев на себя, заставить говорить. Но Адриан похоже и сам горел желанием высказаться.

- Я надеялся ты умнее! Правду говорят, что все блондинки просто дуры. Похоже, это правило распространяется даже на вампиров, - злобно сказал Адриан и опустил Дэниэла на скамейку. - Помнишь ли ты тот день в Сиэтле, когда ты впервые увидела этого ребенка? Мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, прежде чем я нашел этого мальчика, но когда я увидел его, я понял, что он - мой счастливый билет. Темные кудри, ямочки на щеках, серьезный, не по-детски взрослый взгляд, ранимость и хрупкость… Было так легко заставить тебя полюбить его.

- Откуда … - мой голос сорвался на хрип.

- Откуда я узнал? – спросил он. – Аро.

Я непонимающе уставилась на него. Кусочки этой головоломки никак не хотели складываться в одну ясную картинку в моей голове. Видя мое замешательство, Адриан продолжил:

- В тот день, когда он слушал мысли Эдварда там в Вольтерре, он услышал и о тебе. Он обсуждал это на совете со своими ближайшими соратниками. Аро сразу понял, что ты - зона риска. И именно ты могла погубить Калленов в один миг. В Вольтерре недовольны вашей крепко любящей семейкой и той силой, которой вы обладаете, - он театрально взмахнул руками и жестко сказал. - Но так как никто не спешил с решительными действиями, имея на руках такую ценную информацию, я решил организовать все сам. Мне нужно... хмм... повышение. И ты, именно ты могла обеспечить его мне.

- Я не понимаю...

- Всему свое время, - спокойно сказал Адриан. – Я придумал идеальный план. Узнать когда ты поедешь в Сиэтл за покупками было проще простого, так же как и организовать для детей из интерната этот поход в кино, спонсированный на деньги пожелавшего остаться неизвестным предпринимателя. Не буду утомлять тебя лишними подробностями, но твою встречу с Дэниэлом устроил я. Я был уверен, что он понравится тебе. И также, я был уверен, что при некотором содействии с моей стороны, ты убежишь с ребенком, но, к моему разочарованию, ты не торопилась. Я специально ускорил дела с усыновлением, чтоб подтолкнуть тебя к этому шагу, но ты не оправдала моих ожиданий, - голос Адриана сорвался на крик и выглядел он в этот момент так, словно я предала его. - Я думал ты действительно хочешь ребенка. По словам Аро, ребенок – это то, ради чего ты была способна буквально на все. Но вместо того, чтобы забрать его и скрыться, ты позволила своему благоверному увезти себя в Париж! Но только знаешь, Роуз, от меня не сбежишь. И возможно, сейчас все получилось даже лучше.

Внезапно Адриан оказался рядом со мной, все еще сидящей на полу в каком-то оцепенении, и рывком поставил меня на ноги. Дэниэла тут же заслонили два вампира, охранявшие ранее меня.

- Я позволю тебе сделать выбор, Роуз, - от тихого голоса Адриана мне стало жутко.

Он вновь схватил меня за плечи и развернул меня так, я могла видеть одновременно и Эммета и Дэниэла.

- Кого из них ты выберешь? – прошептал он мне на ухо. – Возлюбленного, который увез тебя от того, о чем ты всегда мечтала, или ребенка, идеального мальчика, ни в чем не виноватого?

Я перестала дышать. Мой мозг отказывался воспринимать то, что я только что услышала.

- Я не буду выбирать, - мой голос был грубым и очень низким. – Я не могу.

- Ты можешь и будешь, - Адриан встряхнул меня за плечи. - Посмотри вокруг. У вас нет шансов. Я убью вас всех, мне терять нечего. Но ты, ты еще можешь спасти одного из них. Осталось только решить, кто из них тебе больше дорог: невинный мальчик или проклятый вампир.

Я сделала попытку сдвинуться с места, но поняла, что не могу сделать ни шагу. Казалось, я просто забыла, как надо ходить. Мое лицо застыло, словно маска, плечи болели, как от непосильной ноши, в висках пульсировала боль, желудок сводило, глаза щипало, хотя они были совершенно сухими. Выбор? Как я могла сделать выбор?

- Возьми меня, - хрипло сказала я. - Но отпусти их.

Адриан засмеялся своим неприятным, таким добродушным на первый взгляд смехом.

- О нет, это бы было слишком легким наказанием для тебя. Ты разочаровала меня и сделала невозможным мое возвращение к Волтури. И за это я сделаю так, что ты будешь страдать до конца своих дней.

Страдать до конца дней? Мне хотелось истерически рассмеяться. Мне казалось, что мой конец наступит прямо сейчас, что я не вынесу этой, разрывающей меня на части, боли. Этого невыносимого отчаяния, пугающего бессилия. Боже мой, почему я еще жива? Было бы лучше для всех, если бы меня не было на свете. Я причиняю боль всем, кого люблю.

- Где гарантия, что когда я сделаю свой выбор, вы отпустите другого? - спросила я тихо.

- Никаких гарантий, но это твой единственный шанс спасти хоть кого-то.

Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но мне это плохо удавалось. Я лихорадочно пыталась найти выход из этого положения. И тут я услышала напряженный голос Эммета.

- Возьми мальчика, Розали.

Я непонимающе уставилась на него.

- Эммет... - прошептала я.

- Хоть раз сделай то, о чем я тебя прошу! - выкрикнул он. - Ребенок ни в чем не виноват.

Я подняла на него глаза. Его руки были опущены и тело странно расслабленным. Он посмотрел прямо на меня, и в его глазах не осталось ни следа равнодушия или презрения. В этот момент они выражали бескрайнюю нежность и, казалось, молили меня послушать его. В моем сердце затеплился слабый огонек надежды. Может быть, у Эммета есть какой-то план, как нам выбраться отсюда всем вместе невредимыми?

Адриан неприятно засмеялся.

- Ну вот, красавица, похоже, тебе облегчили выбор.

- Я… Я не могу... – но вновь взглянув на Эммета и на его спокойное уверенное лицо, я попросила: - Позволь мне попрощаться.

- Я удивительно добр сегодня, - хмыкнул Адриан. - Иди и прощайся. У тебя есть тридцать секунд.

Я подошла к Эммету и остановилась в нерешительности. Как будто понимая, что твориться сейчас со мной, он крепко прижал меня к себе. Теперь ты в безопасности, говорил этот жест. Я посмотрела ему в глаза. Он наклонился и прикоснулся губами к моим губам. Это был легкий быстрый поцелуй. Потом он поцеловал мою щеку, лоб и едва слышно прошептал: «Все правильно. Доверься мне».

Я не имела ни малейшего представления, почему так было надо, и что задумал Эммет. Мне оставалось только молиться, что у него все получиться. Я не хотела думать, что будет, если что-то пойдет не по его плану…

Я медленно подошла к Дэниэлу и взяла его на руки.

- Отлично! - завопил Адриан. - Великолепно!

А в следующий момент в помещение ворвались с десяток вампиров, среди которых я увидела Элис, Джаспера, Карлайла и Эсме. Адриан в замешательстве оглядывался по сторонам. «Наши» вампиры, как я их окрестила, встали кругом вокруг площадки, где на расстоянии друг от друга стояли я с Дэниэлом, Эммет в окружении четырех вампиров и сам Адриан еще с двумя из своей стражи. Их было семь. Нас было одиннадцать.

Я почувствовала такое облегчение, что казалось от избытка чувств, могла без сознания рухнуть на пол. Но я только крепче прижала к себе хрупкое тельце, завернутое в одеяло.

Тишину нарушил спокойный голос Карлайла:

- Здравствуй, Адриан. Давно не виделись.

Адриан нервно перебегал глазами с одной фигуры на другую, отказываясь поднять глаза на Карлайла.

- Не виделись с тех пор, как ты покинул Вольтерру.

- Ты тогда был совсем юным новообращенным, - продолжил Карлайл. – Но уже тогда в тебе можно было различить непомерную тягу к власти.

- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - задыхаясь, ответил Адриан.

- Конечно, если эта власть заслуживается честным путем. Но я вижу, что ты предпочитаешь интриги, - жестко сказал Карлайл. - Давай решим дело мирно. Ты видишь, нас больше, но мы не хотим драться. Мы хотим, чтобы ты отпустил Эммета, Розали и ребенка. Тогда мы просто уйдем. И больше никогда не увидимся, это ясно?

- Ничего у вас не выйдет! – зашипел Адриан, его глаза метали молнии. - Я скажу Волтури, что девица выбрала ребенка. Он предпочла убить вампира, с которым прожила десятки лет, но спасти человеческого ребенка. Никто не поверит, что раз она так его любит, то не захочет изменить его для себя. К тому же, общественность будет шокирована тем, что она убила своего любовника.

- Это не правда и ты сам это знаешь.

- Кого волнует правда? Волтури ухватятся за любую возможность… - его голос затих. Похоже, он сам понял, что сказал что-то лишнее.

- Не думаю, что ты станешь говорить обо всем этом Волтури, - спокойно ответил Карлайл. – На твоем месте, я бы не стал этого делать, а ушел бы куда подальше, чтобы не встречаться с Аро и не выдать ему то, что ты тут натворил. Для твоего же блага.

- Я убью его, - зарычал Адриан в отчаянной попытке вернуть себе место главного в этой игре и указал пальцем на Эммета, все еще стоявшего в окружении вампиров. Но в его голосе не было уверенности. К тому же, на лицах его помощников явно отражалось замешательство. Они пришли сюда, потому что им обещали награду – службу в войске у Волтури, которая считалась самой престижной в мире вампиров, а в итоге они наблюдали за тем, как их лидер сам теряет власть. Они не собирались сражаться в меньшинстве, да и сражаться было не за что. Эммет с воинственным лицом надвинулся на одного из них, и тот тут же отступил.

- Ты сам не веришь в это, - спокойно сказал Карлайл. – Не усугубляй ситуацию. Ты ничего не добьешься. Дэниэла усыновят всего через несколько дней. Розали останется в семье. Все будет как раньше.

По нестройным рядам вампиров Адриана прошел шепот.

- Друзья, - Карлайл оглядел их. – Вы можете покинуть это место прямо сейчас. Продолжения, как я понимаю, не будет?

Вампиры спокойно склонили головы и с достоинством выплыли из помещения. Последним шел Адриан. Он злобно щурился, но пытался казаться более уверенным, чем был на самом деле. Было понятно, что он сейчас раздавлен. Он не только не добился того, чего хотел, но и потерял уважение и доверие своих воинов.

Сейчас я могла выдохнуть с облегчением. Самое страшное осталось позади. Но только я чувствовала такой стыд, такую вину за то, что здесь случилось, что просто не могла посмотреть ни на кого из членов моей семьи. Я подвела их, поставила под угрозу их жизнь, а все из-за своего упрямого эгоистичного недостижимого желания иметь ребенка. Теперь, когда основная опасность миновала, я вновь начала нервничать. Теперь уже от того, как отнесутся ко всему произошедшему Карлайл и Эсме, и Элис. И самое главное Эммет. Я не удивлюсь, если он возненавидит меня и больше никогда не захочет видеть.

Я вздохнула и всмотрелась в прекрасное личико Дэниэла. Я не жалела, что познакомилась с ним. Не жалела, что чужие интриги свели нас вместе. Благодаря им, я вновь почувствовала себя нужной кому-то…

Я услышала тихие шаги сзади, но не обернулась. Через мгновение Элис и Эсме склонились над Дэниэлом.

- Он очаровательный, - тихо сказала Элис.

Эсме коснулась моих волос и прикоснулась губами к моему лбу.

- Мы скучали по тебе, Роуз.

Я поняла, что мои всепрощающие родственники, вновь не держат на меня зла. Более того, по их грустным лицам можно было понять, что они сами мучаются угрызениями совести. Я хотела разрыдаться. Я подумала, как сильно люблю их, как много они значат для меня… И как я только могла пренебречь ими в своем слепом желании бросить все? Я редко думала о своей семье все это последнее, такое тяжелое для меня, время, но сейчас стоя рядом с ними, я понимала, что тоже скучала.

Элис посмотрела мне прямо в глаза.

- Извини меня Роуз… За все. Я столько должна тебе объяснить.

Я покачала головой и грустно улыбнулась.

- Все случившееся, только моя вина, сестренка.

Пока Элис и Эсме разглядывали Дэниэла, я нашла глазами Эммета. Он молча стоял рядом с Джаспером, в то время как Карлайл обсуждал что-то с несколькими вампирами. Он перехватил мой взгляд. Его глаза, обращенные ко мне, не выражали ровным счетом ничего. Эммет вновь надел ту маску чужака, с которой он вошел на завод какое-то время назад. В его глазах сложно было прочесть хоть что-то. Я попыталась робко улыбнуться, но не смогла.

Он наклонился к Джасперу и что-то сказал, а потом пошел по направлению ко мне. Я смотрела, как он уверенной походкой приближается ко мне, и чувствовала, что сейчас произойдет что-то важное. Хорошее или плохое? Кто знает. Но это что-то изменит для меня все.

Элис и Эсме оставили нас наедине. Я по-прежнему прижимала к себе Дэниэла. Эммет остановился всего в паре шагов и стал задумчиво разглядывать ребенка. Он вновь взглянул мне в глаза, и я поразилась той гамме чувств, которая отражалась в них. Казалось, что Эммет хочет что-то сказать. Его рука поднялась, а потом бессильно опустилась. И в тот миг, когда я собиралась броситься к нему и молить о прощении, он вдруг тихо сказал:

- Ты свободна.

А потом он повернулся и ушел, оставив меня смотреть ему вслед.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.****Признание**

Я стояла одна возле большой стеклянной стены в своей комнате, крепко обхватив себя руками. _Секунды складывались в минуты, минуты перетекали в часы. Серое утро сменилось таким же серым днем, день плавно перетек в сумерки, потом в темную беззвездную ночь. Время двигалось, и жизнь продолжалась, но словно где-то за пределами непроницаемого кокона, которым я окружила себя. _

Я была одна. Я была одна уже сутки, с тех самых пор как Эммет, а вместе с ним и Джаспер, покинули завод, а Карлайл и Эсме забрали у меня Дэниэла, чтобы отвезти его в интернат. Я не спорила. Мне было тяжело передавать малыша Карлайлу, но я понимала, что так будет лучше. В тот момент я была просто не в состоянии придумать достаточно вразумительную идею, чтобы объяснить все случившееся воспитателям и полицейским. Я знала, что Карлайл и Эсме смогут все уладить. Уладить так как нужно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений ни у кого.

Со мной осталась только Элис. Именно она привезла меня домой, именно она отвела меня в нашу с Эмметом комнату. Я помню то странное ощущение, которое я испытала, вновь оказавшись здесь. Я присела на большую кровать, бездумно повела кончиками пальцев по шелковому одеялу.

- Роуз, мне так жаль… - сказала Элис жалобно.

Я посмотрела на свою сестру и печально улыбнулась.

- Я, наверное, заслужила это все. Эммет.. – я запнулась. – Где он?

- Он с Джаспером на охоте. А потом… - лицо Элис было сосредоточенно. Было ясно, что она пытается выбрать из тысячи возможных будущих, наше с Эмметом. Но, судя по растерянному выражению ее глаз, у нее это плохо получалось. - Роуз, я уверена, что он вернется.

- А я нет.

Элис приблизилась ко мне и присела рядом на кровать, положив свою руку на мою.

- У вас все будет хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что Эммет очень любит тебя. Он не мыслит жизни без тебя.

Я пожала плечами.

- Я сделала столько всего, Элис... – я всхлипнула и судорожно сжала ее руку. – Он больше не хочет меня.

- Знаешь ли ты, на что Эммет способен ради тебя? – Элис повернула меня к себе и, легонько встряхнув, заглянула в глаза. – Роуз, он умолял меня и Джаспера не вмешиваться, умолял позволить ему все сделать самому, принять весь удар на себя.

Я непонимающе посмотрела на сестру.

- Роуз, знаешь, что я сказала Эммету, когда позвонила вам сразу после того, как ты решила забрать Дэниэла? – тихо спросила она. – Я увидела, что ты уезжаешь с ребенком, Эммет едет за тобой, вопреки твоему желанию, а Адриан со своими воинами преследуют вас, - Элис запнулась. – Эммет не смог спасти мальчика, Роуз. Они убили его у тебя на глазах.

Из моего горла вырвался стон.

- Я рассказала обо всем Эммету. И он… Ты знаешь, что он решил - увезти тебя силой. Он был готов навсегда разрушить ваши отношения, навсегда потерять твое доверие, только бы ты не уехала с Дэниэлом и не потеряла его. Он знал, что ты не сможешь жить дальше, если его убьют… Убьют по твоей вине. – Элис вздохнула. – Он не мог рассказать тебе все, потому что это ничего бы не изменило. Ты бы осталась, но Адриан все равно бы убил мальчика, чтобы отомстить тебе. Поэтому, Эммет решил ничего не говорить тебе, он решил сделать так, чтобы все выглядело, словно он ревнует тебя к мальчику, и что он пойдет на все, чтобы разлучить вас. Ты же знаешь, за тобой следили. Сподвижники Адриана были и тогда на стоянке и потом на берегу, где Эммет сказал, что он увозит тебя. Он сделал все, чтобы они поняли, что ты в этой ситуации жертва, что ты бы уехала с ребенком, если бы не он. Он выиграл время для всех нас и для Дэниэла. Он дал Адриану надежду на то, что ты возненавидела его и что ты сможешь сбежать от него и вернуться за Дэниэлом. У него просто не было другого шанса, Роуз, - Элис повысила голос, пытаясь достучаться до меня. - Понимаешь ли ты, что по-другому он никак не мог защитить мальчика? Он не мог даже забрать его из приюта к нам и охранять его – Адриан тут же побежал бы к Волтури, докладывать, что у нас дома живет ребенок…

Я была настолько потрясена этой новой, открывшейся для меня так поздно, правдой, что просто не могла ничего сказать. Я встала и подошла к окну, крепко обхватив себя руками.

- Элис, оставь меня одну, пожалуйста, - попросила я хриплым голосом, - мне просто необходимо побыть сейчас одной.

Я услышала, как за сестрой тихо закрылась дверь. Я была одна. Наедине со своим отчаянием. Наедине со своими черными мыслями. Наедине со своим стыдом.

_Секунды складывались в минуты, минуты перетекали в часы. Серое утро сменилось таким же серым днем, день плавно перетек в сумерки, потом в темную беззвездную ночь. Время двигалось, и жизнь продолжалась, но словно где-то за пределами непроницаемого кокона, которым я окружила себя._

- Ну же, Роуз, нельзя же так запереться ото всех в комнате.

Я так погрузилась в свои мысли, что не услышала, как Элис влетела в комнату. Я обернулась и увидела ее улыбающееся личико, полные энтузиазма золотые глазки. Она подбежала ко мне и чмокнула в щеку, не обращая внимания на мое состояние.

- Пойдем вниз, Розали.

Элис обняла меня и, взяв под руку, потащила вниз. Мы были на последней ступеньке, когда входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показались Эммет и Джаспер, с улыбающимися лицами. Я остановилась как вкопанная. Эммет выглядел так спокойно, расслабленно. Его улыбка резанула меня острым ножом. Ему хорошо. Он счастлив.

Признаюсь, в своем эгоистичном анализе, я думала, что ему сейчас так же плохо, как и мне. Но он улыбался. Он больше не хотел меня… Я почувствовала как в животе что-то неприятно сжалось.

- Джас! Вы вернулись, - прощебетала Элис, хотя явно знала об этом задолго до этой минуты, и, оставив меня в одиночестве, на лестнице, побежала навстречу любимому. Джаспер схватил ее в объятия и закружил по комнате.

Я не заметила, что все это время сдерживала дыхание, поэтому я тихо вздохнула и осмелилась поднять глаза на Эммета. Он смотрел прямо на меня. Глаза в глаза. Мои – беспокойные, и его – задумчивые. Какое-то время он молча разглядывал меня, а потом повернулся к Джасперу, все еще обнимающему Элис, и сказал:

- Жду тебя на улице.

С легким щелчком дверь за ним закрылась.

Мне захотелось разрыдаться. Его равнодушие было так болезненно, так обидно. Моя гордость… Я выругалась. Я почти ненавидела себя в этот момент. О какой гордости я могла думать? Боже, это ведь Эммет! Эммет, который пожертвовал стольким ради меня. Эммет, который спас меня. Эммет, который любил меня больше всего в жизни. Я почувствовала такое всепоглощающее желание сказать, как сильно он мне нужен, как тяжело мне быть вдали от него, как я люблю его.

Я вихрем промчалась мимо Элис и Джаспера, которых, похоже, ничуть не удивил мой порыв. Я выбежала на улицу. Яркий свет на мгновение ослепил меня, и я зажмурилась.

Чудо. Сквозь темные низкие облака на Форкс пролились несколько лучиков солнца. Они были чем-то невыносимо прекрасным, чем-то абсолютно неожиданным среди всей этой серости и мрачной пасмурности. Я подумала, что это хороший знак. Такие маленькие приятные чудеса в природе случаются, так почему бы маленькому чуду не случиться и в отношениях?

Я огляделась вокруг. Эммет стоял возле своего джипа. Лучи света играли на его открытых закатанными рукавами свитера руках, на шее, на лице. Бриллиант. Он сверкал как бриллиант и он был бриллиантом – самым дорогим из того, что я, когда-либо имела.

- Эммет, давай поговорим.

Он кивнул головой, но ничего не сказал. Он перекладывал инициативу на меня.

- Я … - я сцепила руки, пытаясь успокоиться. – Эммет, я не знаю, как объяснить все то, что случилось. Как найти выход…

Я чувствовала, что говорю несвязно и совсем не то, что надо, но правильные слова не шли.

- Эммет, прости меня, пожалуйста, - выдохнула я. – Не только за… За все вообще. Я столько всего натворила.

Меня нервировало то, что Эммет ничего не отвечал.

- Пожалуйста, не будь таким, - прошептала я и опустила голову. – Не будь таким отстраненным.

- Это все? – спросил он спокойно.

- Нет. Я люблю тебя.

Эммет не отвечал. Его лицо выражало скуку. Мне стало не по себе.

- Полагаю, мне нужно просто оставить тебя в покое? Убраться отсюда и больше не доставать тебя. Каждый из нас теперь свободе, так? – я тараторила без умолку, стараясь скрыть за словами боль, пронзившую меня. – Счастливо, Эммет. – Я повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Постой, - на его губах появилось некое подобие улыбки. - Прокатимся?

Что-то теплое и радостное вновь шевельнулось в моей душе. Я в мгновение забралась на пассажирское сидение в машине, и Эммет, нажав на газ, сорвался с места.

Поездка мало походила на увеселительную прогулку. Эммет выжимал максимум скорости, и машина неслась вперед просто с бешеной скоростью. Я сидела, затаив дыхание, и страшась того, чем может закончиться это путешествие. Было что-то мучительно-сладкое в этой неопределенности. Наверное, я была мазохисткой, но вот сейчас, сидя рядом с Эмметом, я по-детски радовалась, что он все еще со мной, что он не дал мне просто уйти и устроил эту совместную поездку. Чтобы она не сулила мне, я была готова на что угодно, чтобы протянуть время, проведенное с Эмметом.

Я немного задумалась, потому что, взглянув внезапно на мелькавшие пейзажи, я осознала, _куда_ мы едем. То самое заброшенное место возле океана, где пару недель назад произошел наш разрыв. В этом было что-то знаковое для нас. Мы снова возвращались в это роковое место, чтобы склеить наши отношения или наоборот, разбить их окончательно. Понимал ли это Эммет? Я была уверена, что да.

Машина остановилась точно на том же месте, что и раньше, возле старого особняка. Эммет открыл дверцу и вышел. Я сделала то же самое, только неловко запнулась, что было совсем на меня не похоже. Эммет усмехнулся, и я почувствовала себя ужасно неуклюжей.

- Пойдем в дом, - голос Эммета звучал на удивление дружелюбно. Он взял меня за руку, и, переплетя наши пальцы, мы вместе подошли к входной двери.

Хотя снаружи дом казался ветхим, внутри мне очень понравилось. Стены были увешаны картинами, фотографиями, полками с книгами. Я увидела уютный диванчик, большой камин и яркие плетеные коврики. Этот дом был наполнен теплом.

Эммет отпустил мою руку и подошел к камину. Чиркнула спичка и тут же языки пламени заплясали в камине.

- Здесь нет света, - просто сказал Эммет. - А с зажженным камином здесь не только светлее, но и как-то более… романтично. Правда?

Я кивнула.

- Иди сюда, - пробормотал он.

Я медленно пошла по направлению к Эммету. Он протянул мне руку, и когда я вложила свою ладонь в его, он осторожно усадил меня на диван. Затем присел передо мной на корточки и мягко, но одновременно крепко сжал мои дрожащие пальцы.

- Знаешь, когда я в первый раз увидел тебя, очнувшись от тех жутких болей, связанных с обращением, я подумал про себя: «Боже, вот она! Вот та, которую я всегда видел в своих мечтах!». Я хотел схватить тебя и больше не отпускать. Я хотел любить тебя, оберегать тебя, баловать тебя. Я никогда в жизни не думал, что когда-нибудь намеренно причиню тебе такую боль, которую я причинил...

Эммет говорил спокойным ровным голосом, в котором почти не было эмоций. И я просто сидела рядом с ним, крепче сжимая его руку, и слушала, а моя душа разрывалась от боли.

- Эммет, Элис мне все рассказала… Я знаю, что ты это сделал для меня… Для Дэниэла… - прошептала я.

- Это не важно, Роуз, - он покачал головой. – Я должен был найти какой-то другой выход, но я так боялся того, что могло случиться. Я видел, там на стоянке, что этот мальчик значит для тебя. Я видел, как отчаянно ты прижимала его к себе, с какой любовью, ты гладила его волосы. И я пошел на крайность, чтобы защитить вас обоих. Я сделал все, чтобы убедить тебя в своей жестокости, в том, что я смогу причинить вред ребенку, если ты откажешься повиноваться мне. Я знал, что возможно совершаю самую большую ошибку в жизни, которая навсегда разлучит нас, но я должен был выбирать между ложью и вашей жизнью, и я выбрал ложь. Но я был потрясен, что ты так быстро поверила мне. – Он перевел дыхание. – Боже, Роуз, как ты могла быть такой слепой? Как не могла увидеть, как тяжело мне было говорить тебе все те ужасные слова?

Я вздохнула, на миг вернувшись на две недели назад в тот ужасный вечер, и вдруг отчетливо поняла, что Эммет должен был быть обвиняющей стороной, а я должна была просить прощения за так многое.

- Господи, Эммет, - прошептала я. – Прости меня…

Он улыбнулся. И нежно приложил свою ладонь к моей щеке. Я доверчиво потерлась о нее.

- Ты даже не представляешь, как я боялся, что после всего того, что я наговорил тебе, ты вообще перестанешь смотреть на меня. Единственный проблеск надежды, который ты оставила мне заключался в том, что даже несмотря на всю ту ненависть, которую ты испытывала ко мне, ты отвечала мне физически. И за эту твою слабость я так отчаянно цеплялся. Я провоцировал тебя, я искушал тебя… Это было нечестно с моей стороны, но я просто не мог позволить тебе отстраниться от меня еще больше. Я всегда надеялся, что смогу когда-нибудь заслужить твое прощение, но при этом, мне нужно было, чтобы ты нуждалась во мне, пусть даже чисто физиологически.

- Ох, Эммет… - мой голос дрожал. – Я не могла ненавидеть тебя. Я так старалась, но все равно не могла. Я знала, подсознательно знала, что ты не такой… Что ты не смог бы причинить вред Дэниэлу. Но мне было так больно, так страшно. Столько всего сразу свалилось на меня: я была расстроена, растеряна, измучена. Я разрывалась между своими чувствами к тебе и к Дэниэлу.

- Я видел это. Я видел, как ты мучилась, и мучился вместе с тобой. Я не мог ничем облегчить твои страдания, и от этого мне было еще хуже. Тогда в лесу, когда ты кричала и дралась со мной… - он запнулся. - Боже, когда ты сказала, что я веду себя как те твари, которые надругались над тобой… Я понял, что, в сущности, ты права и стал просто противен сам себе. Я не имел права приближаться к тебе после того, что сделал. Как ты правильно выразилась, там на пляже я растоптал тебя. Ты была сломлена, и какой бы ни была причина, я не имел права ждать твоей близости и уж тем более там нагло добиваться ее. Но ты была так восхитительно прекрасна в том клубе, танцуя, полностью отдаваясь танцу, и потом, когда ты накинулась на меня с обвинениями… Я не мог оторвать от тебя взгляд. Ты была так красива.

- Я тоже не могла оторвать от тебя взгляд, - призналась я смущенно. – Я сгорала от желания к тебе, и хотя так упорно сражалась со своими чувствами, не могла задушить их. Я никогда не переставала любить тебя, Эммет. И сейчас, мне кажется, я люблю тебя еще больше.

Взявшись за концы моего шарфа, он притянул мою голову к своему лицу и наградил легким поцелуем.

- Спасибо, - негромко произнес он.

Я слегка отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза.

- Теперь моя очередь просить прощение, - прошептала я.

- Может, закончим на этом? – тихо предложил Эммет, нежно поглаживая мою щеку.

- Нет, - я покачала головой. – Это нечестно. Ты рассказал мне все, обвинил себя во всем, но ведь это я, именно я виновата во всем, - я нервно сглотнула. – Я должна была рассказать тебе о Дэниэле. С самого начала должна была, но я боялась. Сама не знаю чего… Хотя, наверное, я боялась, что ты скажешь мне, что я должна прекратить свои поездки в интернат. Понимаешь, этот мальчик… Я полюбила его с первого взгляда и даже не могла представить, что мне придется расстаться с ним. Это было эгоистично с моей стороны. Я подвергла его такой опасности… - мой голос перешел в бессмысленные всхлипы.

Эммет встал и, рывком подняв меня с дивана, прижал к себе. Я уткнулась лицом в его грудь, и почувствовала, как его руки гладят меня по спине.

- Ты была бы прекрасной матерью, Роуз. Ты такая нежная, такая деликатная, любящая… Мне больно вместе с тобой, потому что мы никогда не сможем иметь детей, - его голос был таким искренним, полным грусти и печали. – Мне так жаль… Я бы сделал все на свете ради тебя, и я чувствую себя просто ничтожным оттого, что не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь больше всего на свете.

- Эммет, боже, я действительно не заслуживаю тебя, - прохрипела я. Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него. – Мне нужен ты. Больше всего на свете мне нужен ты. В моей жизни. В моей печали. В моей радости. Всегда.

Эммет поднял руку и провел кончиком пальца по моей нижней губе.

- Всегда, - повторил он, а потом добавил. – Добро пожаловать домой, Роуз.

Его темноволосая голова склонилась ниже, и я ощутила на своих губах горячий поцелуй. Я прикрыла глаза и прильнула к нему всем телом. Сейчас я хотела его даже больше чем обычно. Мною владело какое-то истеричное чувство владеть им целиком и полностью, стать одним целым, чтоб невозможно было понять, где кончается он и начинаюсь я. Мои руки сами собой обвились вокруг его шеи.

Он поднял голову. Я слегка покачнулась, когда открыла глаза. Наши взгляды встретились, а потом, не говоря ни слова, Эммет подхватил меня на руки и по узкой крутой лесенке понес наверх. Я расслабилась в его руках, голова склонилась на его плечо. Я была готова застыть в этой позе навечно, чтобы никто и ничто больше не разделяло нас.

Эммет толкнул плечом дверь, и мы оказались в небольшой чистой комнатке. Он бережно положил меня на кровать, покрытую мягким ворсистым одеялом, и снял с меня туфли. Его ладони медленно осторожно прошлись по моим ногам, начиная от ступней и все выше, выше по лодыжкам, играм, бедрам. Я приподнялась и запустила пальцы в его волосы, притягивая его к себе. Мои губы нашли его губы, язык проник в его рот, и я стала целовать его исступленно, яростно.

- Тише, тише, - хрипловато сказал Эммет, отстраняясь. Он обхватил меня за плечи и посадил на кровати. Он восторженно рассматривал мое лицо, а я в это же время любовалась им. Такими мужественными, но невероятно нежными и чувственными чертами лица, золотыми глазами, в которых застыло выражение бесконечного обожания, растянувшимися в полуулыбке пухлыми губами.

Мой Адонис, подумала я.

Руки Эммета, все еще лежавшие на моих плечах, начали свой неспешный путь выше к горлу. Он медленно, мучительно медленно, словно дразня меня, стянул мой шелковый шарф, расстегнул пуговицы на платье. Мгновение – и он отбросил его в сторону, оставив меня, смущенную и изнывающую от желания, в шелковой комбинации. Я задержала дыхание и прикусила губу, растягиваясь на постели. Мои глаза не отрывались от его лица. Я увидела, как, словно отвечая на мои действия, потемнели его глаза. Он быстро освободился от своей одежды и лег рядом. Я почувствовала его губы на своей шее, на плечах, груди… Его губы блуждали по моему обнаженному телу, целуя каждую его клеточку, не пропуская ни миллиметра.

Я не замечала ни времени, ни пространства. Больше я не была хозяйкой ни своих чувств, ни своего тела. Больше я не могла контролировать свои движения, частоту дыхания, громкость стонов. Вскрик удовольствия был похищен с моих губ его настойчивыми губами. Все опасения и тревоги исчезли, растворились в море чувственного наслаждения, остались лишь он и я. Вместе.

А потом мы лежали на кровати, удовлетворенные и счастливые, словно две половинки одного целого. Спиной я прижималась к его груди, наши ноги переплелись. Я чувствовала его свежее дыхание на своем затылке. Я смотрела на причудливые тени на противоположной стене и, словно шоры падали с моих глаз, открывая простую истину. Я поняла, почему Эммет так нужен мне. Не только потому, что я любила его, но и потому, что рядом с ним я начинала любить и себя тоже. Вся ненависть к пустой, бездушной, заботящейся только о мишурном блеске окружающих ее предметов девушке из человеческого прошлого исчезала. Рядом с Эмметом я словно становилась лучше, добрее, значительнее…

Я никогда, наверное, не пойму до конца, что заставило Эммета полюбить меня так, как он любил. Не пойму, почему он столько вытерпел и выстрадал ради меня. Но, понимая и принимая его любовь, я не только отчаянно надеялась, что достойна ее, я чувствовала, что достойна. Не моя ослепительная красота, а я сама. За это чувство собственной важности, собственной нужности, я была готова благодарить Эммета вечно.

Ветерок из приоткрытого окна легонько колыхал шторы. Несмотря на шуточное сопротивление и недовольное бормотание Эммета, я высвободилась из его крепких объятий и распахнула окно настежь, впустив в комнату свежее дыхание ночи. Я наслаждалась запахом морской соли и хвои, запахом влажной древесины и едва уловимым запахом дыма. Я обернулась к Эммету и встретила его взгляд.

- Я хочу на пляж, - прошептала я хрипло.

Он кивнул.

Я натянула на себя валявшееся на полу платье, и быстро сбежала по лестнице. Несколько плавных рывков и я остановилась в паре метров от кромки воды. Было что-то таинственно-прекрасное в суровой красоте этого места. На пудровый песок лениво накатывались волны и так же неторопливо отступали назад, оставляя за собой мокрый след, на который наступала следующая волна… Шелест листьев в небольшой роще рядом, легкий бриз и шелестящий ропот моря казались шепотом любовников.

Я почувствовала, как руки Эммета легли мне на плечи, и он притянул меня к себе, уткнувшись подбородком в мои волосы. Моя спина прижималась к его груди, мои руки легли на его руки, обнимающие меня за талию. Мы стояли так какое-то время, глядя на океан, и просто наслаждались окружающей умиротворенностью и обществом друг друга. Я вздохнула, и Эммет тут же прижал меня немножко крепче.

- Расскажи мне об усыновлении Дэниэла, Роуз, - прошептал он.

Мой спокойный умиротворенный мир разлетелся на миллион осколков.

Я еще раз провела щеткой по гладким волосам. Моя рука немного дрожала. Я подняла глаза. С зеркала на меня смотрела красивая, но испуганная молодая девушка в светлой рубашке и узких брюках. Она облизала губы, неуверенным жестом заправила светлые пряди волос за уши.

Я закрыла глаза. В животе что-то неприятно сжалось. Я глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле. Не верилось, что я все же решилась на это. Я схватила со столика сумку и повесила ее через плечо. Еще раз взглянула в зеркало и скорчила рожицу своему отражению. Отступать нельзя.

Эммет ждал меня в холле. Когда я спустилась по лестнице, он подошел ко мне и, обхватив голову руками, поцеловал в лоб.

- Ты умница.

Я откровенно сомневалась в верности его утверждения, но просто неуверенно пожала плечами и слабо улыбнулась. Эммет взял меня за руку и повел к машине. Я переплела свои пальцы с его пальцами и крепко сжала. Эммет легонько сжал их в ответ.

- Эммет, я, наверное, не смогу, - жалобно протянула я.

- Не волнуйся, я буду рядом, - его голос звучал тихо и ласково.

Он галантно открыл дверцу машины и поддержал меня, пока я забиралась внутрь. А через секунду уже сел рядом и завел мотор. Я сжала руки в кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Мой взгляд скользнул по спокойному лицу Эммета и уловил какое-то движение в окне дома. Я пригляделась. За занавесками, обнявшись, стояли Эсме и Элис. Заметив, что я смотрю на них, Эсме послала мне воздушный поцелуй, а Элис показала кулак с поднятым большим пальцем. Мне показалось, что она шепчет мне _«Все будет хорошо»._ Я махнула им рукой, и машина сорвалась с места. Я откинулась на спинку сидения и закрыла глаза, обещая себе думать о чем-нибудь приятном.

Когда я открыла их в следующий раз, Эммет парковался у большого белого здания. Я почувствовала, как внутри опять все нервно сжалось, а в горле застрял ком. Я беспомощно озиралась вокруг и наконец посмотрела на Эммета. Он усмехнулся.

- Ты сейчас похожа на ребенка, которого застукали в кладовке с банкой варенья, спрятанного до праздника, и он не знает, бежать ли ему или просить прощения, - весело сказал он, а потом, уже серьезней. – Роуз, ты сама знаешь, что хочешь пойти туда. Но если ты мне скажешь сейчас, что хочешь уехать, я разверну машину и исполню твое желание.

Я замерла, обдумывая его слова, а потом покачала головой.

- Нет, ты конечно прав, я должна… - на мгновение я запнулась. – Я _хочу _пойти.

Мы вышли из машины и вместе пошли к входу в здание. Не успели мы пройти и половину пути, как массивные двери распахнулись, и на улицу начали выходить дети с воспитателями. Следом за ними вышли несколько незнакомых мне взрослых и, наконец, я увидела Кэтрин, которая вела за руку Дэниэла. Я остановилась и вцепилась в руку Эммета чуть повыше локтя. Дыхание перехватило. Я вглядывались в знакомое детское личико, и боялась пошевелиться, тем самым выдав свое присутствие. Я сделала шаг назад и подумала, какая я трусиха. Трусиха. Боже, мне не хотелось, не хотелось вновь переживать всю ту боль. Вновь оставлять, вновь отдавать. Я боялась, что просто не выдержу новой сцены расставания. Я отступила еще на пару сантиметров.

Я почувствовала на себе изучающий взгляд Эммета. Поднять на него глаза я не решалась. Он то думал, что я сильная, а я оказываюсь в итоге слабачкой. Трусихой. Я попыталась освободить руку из захвата Эммета, но он не выпустил меня. Вместо этого он поднял свободной рукой мой подбородок и заставил посмотреть меня прямо в глаза.

Золотистые глаза выражали такое сочувствие и понимание, что мне стало тяжело дышать. Ну хоть бы он не был таким добрым! Таким правильным! Я зажмурилась. Мне казалось, что я не выдержу больше ни минуты рядом с приютом, как вдруг перед глазами вспыхнули картины наших прошлых встреч с Дэниэлом. Я увидела, как он улыбается и забирается ко мне на руки, едва я вхожу в комнату. Я услышала, как он смеется, когда я бегаю за ним, играя в догонялки на детской площадке. Я ощутила его восторг от маскарадного костюма, подаренного мной. _«Скажи, что ты вернешься ко мне. Скажи, что не бросишь меня как она»,_ - эти слова прозвучали в моей голове так отчетливо, что мне захотелось зажать уши. Душа разрывалась на части. Я выдохнула и открыла глаза.

Эммет ободряюще улыбнулся, словно почувствовал перемену во мне. Он поднес мою руку к губам и поцеловал ладонь.

- Я рядом, Роуз, - прошептал он. – Иди.

И я пошла. Сначала неуверенно и медленно, а потом все быстрее, быстрее сокращая расстояние, отделяющее меня от входа в интернат.

Первой меня заметила Кэтрин. Я поняла это еще до того как встретилась с ней глазами, по тому, как быстро начало биться ее сердце и по прерывистому вздоху, слетевшему с ее губ. Я не смотрела не нее. Все мое внимание занимал Дэниэл, который тащил за собой небольшой рюкзак, до отказа набитый вещами. Он что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос, по видимому беседуя сам с собой, а потом, вдруг, поднял глаза на Кэтрин и проследив за ее взглядом остановился.

Я услышала не то вздох, не то стон.

- Рози...

Отбросив все сомнения и тревоги, я бросилась ему навстречу. Я бежала, стараясь не сделать лишнего нечеловеческого ускорения, не отрывая взгляда от осветившегося радостью лица ребенка. Продолжая бежать, я как в замедленной съемке смотрела, как Дэниэл выпустил из одной руки лямку рюкзака, из другой — руку Кэтрин и начал движение мне навстречу. А через мгновение мы в нерешительности остановились напротив друг друга, испытывая странную неловкость.

Умными серыми глазками Дэниэл вглядывался в мое лицо, я в свою очередь следила за его реакцией, за тем, как теплый румянец заливает его милое личико. Он не говорил ни слова, и я молчала тоже, потому что просто не могла подобрать подходящих слов. Объяснения были лишними. Любые слова были лишними.

Я осторожно протянула руку и Дэниэл, внимательно посмотрев на нее, вложил в нее свою ладошку.

Я не заметила, кто сделал первый шаг навстречу и кто первым протянул руки, все, что я почувствовала — это тепло хрупкого тельца в своих объятиях, глухой шум крови и совсем близкий стук сердца. Мне было все равно, что на нас смотрят люди, мне было все равно, что они думают и чувствуют, важно было только это ощущение горько-сладкого счастья: внезапной радости, смешанной с ощущением тоски и горечи скорого расставания.

- Дэниэл, прости меня.

В ответ он промычал что-то неразборчивое, уткнувшись губами в мое плечо, и замотал головой. Он не хотел, чтобы я извинялась. Этот маленький человечек, не хотел, чтобы я чувствовала себя виноватой.

- Хорошо, я не буду, - прошептала я, стараясь скрыть охватившее меня волнение.

Мы оторвались друг от друга спустя несколько, пролетевших как одно мгновение, минут. Я заглянула ему в глаза, опасаясь увидеть в них затаенную обиду, но все что отражалось в них — это любовь. Я несмело улыбнулась ему, по-прежнему храня молчание. Мне казалось, что теперь разговор должен начать он.

Робкая улыбка осветила его лицо.

- Ты пришла, - просто сказал он.

- Да.

- Я боялся, что больше никогда не увижу тебя, - прошептал он.

- Я тоже.

- Я боялся, что ты приедешь, когда меня уже здесь не будет, - тихо сказал он, играя моей цепочкой, украшенной кулоном в форме сердца, и словно избегая моего взгляда. - Я боялся, что не смогу сказать тебе, что даже если у меня теперь есть семья, это не значит, что я не люблю тебя.

Я закусила губу, отчаянно пытаясь найти подходящие слова, чтобы выразить все гамму чувств, переполняющих меня - благодарность, жалость, любовь, - но все о чем я могла думать, было то, что пятилетний малыш не только не сердится на меня за то, что я сбежала от него, пусть и против своей воли, но и сам едва ли не просит прощения. Дэниэл... Боже, он действительно самый лучший и понимающий ребенок на всем белом свете. Самый умный, ласковый, бескорыстный...

- Я бы никогда не подумала так, солнышко, - пробормотала я прерывающимся голосом. - Я всегда знала, что ты любишь меня. И я бы очень хотела, чтобы и ты знал, что я люблю тебя. Что бы ни случилось. Как долго бы мы не виделись. Какие бы люди не окружали нас.

Он снова порывисто обнял меня и так же быстро отстранился.

- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты познакомилась с моими мамой и папой, - тихонько сказал он. - Если хочешь.

Я замерла. Хотела ли я...? Не думаю. У меня не было никакого желания смотреть на женщину, которая займет мое место рядом с Дэниэлом. Место, о котором я так мечтала и мечтаю до сих пор. Я подумала о тех долгих годах, когда она, эта другая, будет укладывать его спать, целовать, читать сказки... Я подумала о днях рождениях, на которых она будет рядом с ним, пока он будет задувать свечи на праздничном торте, о школьных концертах, на которых она будет сидеть в первом ряду и хлопать в ладоши, о спортивных соревнованиях, об уроках, о радостях и горестях... У меня перехватило горло, и я сделала над собой усилие, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Я уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что не готова к знакомству, но, заглянув в лицо Дэниэла, светящееся такой надеждой, передумала. Исполнить это его желание — это самое малое, что я могла сделать для него, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить ему за добро и понимание, которое он подарил мне.

- Конечно, милый, - я поднялась с колен и отряхнула брюки, изо всех сил стараясь подавить в себе кровожадные порывы, направленные на незнакомую мне женщину, на маму моего Дэниэла.

Он взял меня за руку и повел по направлению к молодой паре, которая растерянно следила за нами. Кэтрин стояла рядом с ними. По-видимому, она тоже не ожидала моего появления, и сейчас на ее лице сменялся калейдоскоп эмоций: от удивления, до жалости. Я кивнула ей в знак приветствия. Она лишь печально улыбнулась в ответ.

- Рози, это мои мама и папа, Николь и Грэм Дэвис, - сказал Дэниэл, дрожащим от волнения голосом, как только мы приблизились к мужчине и женщине, которых я заметила еще на лестнице, позади выходящих из приюта детей. - Мам, пап, это моя... Моя подруга, самая лучшая подруга, Розали. Она пришла проводить меня.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

- Здравствуйте, - сказала темноволосая женщина. - Дэниэл говорил мне о вас раньше.

- Здравствуйте, - мой голос звучал хрипло и как-то отстраненно.

Я воинственно изучала лицо теперь уже настоящей матери моего малыша. У нее были высокие скулы и маленькие кубки бантиком, густые черные волосы были острижены под карэ, а большие карие глаза настороженно смотрели на меня из под ровной челки. С некоторой болезненной ревностью, я вынуждена была признать, что она красивая и на вид довольно дружелюбная. Я встретилась с ней глазами, и мне показалось, что в этот момент она так же не уверена в себе, как и я. И еще, я почему-то почувствовала, что она тоже любит Дэниэла. Я перевела взгляд на мужчину, который теперь стал отцом Дэниэла. Грэм Дэвис был довольно высокий и широкоплечий. С несколько длинноватыми каштановыми волосами, которые спускались на воротник его рубашки, с умными голубыми глазами и большим пухлым ртом. Красивая пара. А теперь, когда к ним добавился еще и Дэниэл, - красивая семья.

Мне стало трудно дышать. Было такое чувство, словно меня ударили в живот. Я судорожно сцепила руки. Голос меня не слушался. Молчание затягивалось.

- Здравствуйте, - произнес голос за моей спиной, и я почувствовала, как крепкие руки обвивают мои плечи. - Я Эммет, друг Роуз.

Словно гора свалилась с моих плеч. Я была так благодарна ему за это внезапное вмешательство, равносильное спасению. Я обернулась и улыбнулась, одними губами произнося «спасибо».

Эммет обменялся рукопожатиями с новоиспеченными родителями и Кэтрин, сглаживая возникшую неловкость. Он перекинулся обычными словами, сопровождающими знакомство, и присел на корточки перед Дэниэлом.

- Привет.

- Привет, - ответил Дэниэл. - Ты жених Рози?

- Ага, можно сказать и так, - улыбаясь, сказал Эммет. - А ты - самый дорогой малыш Рози?

Дэниэл слегка покраснел и поднял на меня ясные глазки. Было видно, что ему ужасно приятно, слышать, что я говорила о нем как о «самом дорогом малыше».

- Сколько тебе лет, Дэниэл? – спросил Эммет.

- Мне уже пять, - гордо ответил он.

- Пять? Да ты, совсем взрослый! Наверное, Роуз не стоит называть тебя малышом, - весело улыбаясь, сказал Эммет.

- Хоть я уже не малыш, я разрешаю Рози, говорить все, что она хочет, - твердо ответил мальчик. – Я доверяю ей, и она тоже доверяет мне, а значит, мы можем говорить друг о друге так, как хотим.

- Заслужить доверие Роуз совсем непросто, - серьезно ответил Эммет. – Ты должно быть очень хороший, раз она доверяет тебе.

Дэниэл опять залился румянцем.

- А если я попрошу тебя о чем-то, как друг Розали друга Розали, ты исполнишь мою просьбу? – проговорил Эммет и улыбнулся.

- Спрашивай, - кивнул Дэниэл.

- Это даже не вопрос, - тихо сказал Эммет. – Можно я возьму тебя на руки? Понимаешь, я никогда в жизни не держал на руках никого кроме Розали, - послышался смешок. - А мне очень хочется почувствовать, как это бывает, когда держишь ребенка.

- Я уже взрослый, чтобы меня носили на руках, - недовольно пробормотал Дэниэл, - Но я разрешаю, - и он протянул руки.

Эммет взял его на руки очень бережно, словно боясь причинить боль. Его обычно веселый взгляд посерьезнел. Он держал Дэниэла несколько неловко, не совсем понимая, как это делается.

- Ух ты! Здорово! – благоговейно произнес Эммет и посмотрел на меня. В его глазах я увидела изумление и какое-то непонятное чувство, похожее на нежность.

- Ну, поставь же меня теперь на землю, - потребовал Дэниэл, и Эммет аккуратно опустил его обратно.

- Вы что, хотите ребенка? – проницательно спросил мальчик.

- Ну, любящие пары, такие как мы с Роуз, и Николь с Грэмом всегда хотят ребенка, - тихо ответил Эммет. – Дэвисы уже нашли тебя, кто знает, может быть когда-нибудь и мы с Роуз найдем кого-то. Пока это невозможно, но мы ведь должны верить в лучшее, правда?

Дэниэл не успел ничего ответить Эммету, так как в разговор вмешалась Кэтрин.

- Розали, Эммет, мне жаль, но Дэниэлу пора уезжать, - она перевела взгляд на мужчину и женщину. – У вас ведь самолет через полтора часа на Вашингтон?

- Да, - подтвердила Николь. – Просто, мы не хотели торопить…

- Но нам действительно пора, если мы не хотим опоздать, - вмешался Грэм. В его голосе слышались извиняющиеся нотки.

Он взял Дэниэла за руку.

Я словно вырвалась из транса. Поняла, что вот пока я тут стояла истуканом, время отпущенное нам с Дэниэлом исчезало. Дэвисы вот сейчас заберут моего мальчика, и я не увижу его еще долго-долго. Я почувствовала, что просто не могу расстаться с ним _так._

- Постойте, - сказала я. – Можно мне побыть с ним еще несколько минут? – я посмотрела прямо в глаза Николь.

Она кивнула и взяла мужа под руку:

- Мы будем ждать Дэниэла в машине, - просто сказала она. – Я рада была с вами познакомиться, Розали. Мне не хотелось с самого начала пропустить кого-то, кем так дорожит мой сын. До свидания.

Я, Эммет, Кэтрин попрощались с Николь и Грэмом. Потом, прошептав что-то на ушко Дэниэлу и крепко обняв его, ушла воспитательница. И, наконец, поцеловав меня в висок и пожав руку Дэниэлу, одних нас оставил Эммет.

Я опять почувствовала, что не могу найти правильных слов, но, понимая, что безвозвратно утекают последние минуты нашей встречи, я взяла себя в руки.

- Дэниэл, ты знаешь, как сильно я бы хотела оставить тебя у себя, - начала я тихо. – Это так. Но это невозможно. Есть масса причин, но самая главная – твоя безопасность и твое счастье. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И, я думаю, ты будешь счастлив. Дэвисы хорошие, и они уже любят тебя… Они будут заботиться о тебе.

- Я знаю. Они приезжали почти каждый день. Мама, говорит… - он смутился и виновато посмотрел на меня.

- Это нормально, солнышко, она твоя мама и ты должен так называть ее. – Так что говорила мама?

- Она говорит, что они всегда мечтали о таком ребенке как я, и что с самой первой встречи она поняла, что я и есть тот мальчик, их сын. Они не могут иметь детей, Роуз. Но теперь у них буду я, а у меня будут они.

У меня внутри все перевернулось. Мне хотелось встряхнуть Дэниэла и прокричать, что это я, я мечтала о таком мальчике, что это я с первой встречи, с первой секунды, поняла, что он мой… Но я этого не сделала. Я выдавила из себя жалкое подобие улыбки и открыла кармашек на сумке, вытащив оттуда ручку и блокнот.

- Дэниэл, я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что если случится что-то, или тебе когда-нибудь будет нужна моя помощь, ты позвонишь мне, - я вложила в его ладошку вырванный из блокнота листок с номером телефона. – Я помогу. Я сделаю для тебя все.

Он кивнул, на его глазах появились слезы.

- А если я захочу поговорить? Просто услышать твой голос?

- Я… Я не думаю, что это будет правильно… - прошептала я.

Я смотрела в печальное лицо Дэниэла, на его подрагивающие губы, полные слез глаза, и испытывала острое желание расплакаться. Мне даже показалось, что я чувствую влагу в уголках своих глаз. Это была иллюзия, но внутри… Внутри, в моей душе, в моем сердце все плакало, проливая слезы над разбитым счастьем… Над счастьем материнства, которое всего на мгновение осветило мою жизнь, и теперь оставляло меня навсегда.

Я подняла руки и сняла с шеи цепочку.

- Я хочу, чтобы это осталось у тебя, - сказал я, застегивая замочек на шее Дэниэла. – Видишь, здесь сердце, - я взяла в руки медальон. – Это мое сердце. И оно всегда будет с тобой. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, и что бы ни случилось, мое сердце всегда будет с тобой, - с этими словами я прижала Дэниэла к себе, зарывшись носом в его макушку.

- Спасибо, Снежная Королева, - прошептал он, всхлипывая, и уже не стесняясь своих слез. – Я никогда тебя не забуду.

Все остальное произошло как во сне. Я помню, как поднялась с колен, как отвела Дэниэла к его новым родителям, помню, как глухо зарычал мотор автомобиля и как Дэниэл помахал мне маленькой ладошкой из окна. Помню, как вернулась к Эммету… Но все это я помню, как в тумане… Словно это случилось не со мной, словно я просто стала случайным свидетелем.

Мы прибыли домой, когда солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч, стояло в зените. Я чувствовала какую-то ужасную пустоту внутри и, кажется, до конца не осознавала, что произошло. Туман не выпускал меня из своих теплых объятий. Наверное, думала я, скоро придет понимание, а вместе с ним вернется боль, но пока мне все было безразлично. Я посмотрела на часы на приборной панели джипа Эммета. Вот в этот самый момент, самолет, увозящий от меня Дэниэла, наверное, выруливает на взлетную полосу. Через несколько минут, он оторвется от земли и навсегда перечеркнет все, что случилось в моей жизни за последние месяцы…

- Роуз, он необычный мальчик, - тихо сказал мне Эммет. – Я понимаю, почему он так дорог тебе.

Он протянул руку и коснулся моих крепко сцепленных рук, нежно поглаживая их. Я взглянула на него.

- Пойдем наверх, - прошептала я.

Эммет помог мне выйти из машины – с недавних пор необычная галантность стала все чаще проявляться в его поведении. Он положил руку мне на талию, и мы неспеша направились к дому.

В особняке было тихо. Возможно, никого не было в доме, а может быть, все просто разбрелись по комнатам. Я была рада, что мне не придется ничего объяснять прямо сейчас Элис и Эсме. Мне казалось, что силы покинули меня и все, на что я была сейчас способна – это тупо улечься на кровать в своей спальне и отгородиться ото всех.

Мы поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в нашу спальню. Солнце ласково заглядывало в комнату и играло бликами на всех поверхностях.

Я скинула туфли и упала на кровать. Эммет осторожно присел рядом.

- Хочешь поговорить? – тихо спросил он.

Я отрицательно покачала головой и посмотрела на него.

- Просто обними меня, ладно? – прошептала я.

Эммет тут же оказался рядом, прижав меня к себе, нежно гладя мои волосы и щекоча своим дыханием мою щеку.

Сейчас, когда Дэниэл ушел из моей жизни, я еще сильнее начала понимать, какая я счастливая, что у меня есть Эммет. Он был надежен как скала, за которую можно спрятаться, укрываясь от разрушительных бурь. Он был нежен, он был добр и отзывчив, силен и умен…

Я и представить себе не могла, что в мире может существовать нечто такое, что я чувствовала сейчас по отношению к Эммету. Любовь? Какое пресное слово, чтобы описать тот вихрь эмоций, который поселился в моей душе. Обожание? Боготворение? Нечто неописуемое, сказочное, заставлявшее меня трепетать, изнывать от страсти, глубоко сопереживать, волноваться. Мне не хотелось отрываться от него ни на секунду. Мне нужно было чувствовать, как его крепкие пальцы сжимают мою ладонь, как сильные руки прижимают меня к себе, как его губы как бы невзначай касаются моих волос…

Трель звонка вырвала меня из размышлений. Игнорировать звонок – было мое первое побуждение, но телефон не умолкал. Я выругалась и, спрыгнув с кровати, достала из сумки телефон. На экране высветился номер Эдварда. Это было странно. Я почувствовала какое-то непонятное волнение и поднесла телефон к уху.

- Ало?

- Розали? – я еле расслышала тихий шепот. – Это Белла. Ты должна помочь мне.

THE END


End file.
